With Me
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Cross over of my story Before we say I do. Chapter 11 up, Heero's friend Trowa seems to be playing a more important role. Likewise Heero and Fate gets a little closer. And the two of them continue with the matchmaking task at hand.
1. Prologue

**With me **

**Prologue**

Author's Note: Okay, this fanfiction is written based on Heero and someone else's point of view. Or, more about their life. It explains a little more about Heero and this person. And eventually crosses over with my other fanfiction, before we say I do. So, do read it if you want to know more about Heero and read it from the matchmaker's point of view. This story begins after the death of Umi. Please Read and Review, thank you.

* * *

After Colony 201, AC 201, December 28

Princess Umi, has died on December 15, is has now been 13 days after her death... but... people still haven't seem to move on. She was well loved by all... throughout the Kingdom of Hope... and throughout the human world...

Heero sighed, it has already been 13 days, yet people... still won't move on... He looked down at the necklace that was in his hand. It belonged to Umi... but she left it... for him. Same thing for Star. Heero was now the new owner of Star. It was hard trying to get use to life with Star. He just felt that his privacy was a little invaded, even though Star was a robot. So technically he could never be alone now...

" Sir."

He immediately kept the necklace in the his pants' pocket.

" Yes?" He asked, looking towards the door.

Matthew came in and bowed.

" King Carlton has granted your request."

" I see..." Heero whispered.

He turned and stared out of the glass windows. It's still winter, and the snow was still falling...

" Sir, can I ask you a question?"

Heero nodded, looking at Matthew.

" Where will you go? At a time like this... whereby what people needs the most is someone to stand up and tell them what to do..."

Heero closed his eyes and shook his head.

" People have the right to choose what they want to do."

Heero looked out into the sky.

" It's their choice... if they still want to mourn over Umi." He whispered.

" Are you, sir?"

Heero shook his head, and walked towards the door.

" I just need to find the next step, in life."

" Which is?" Matthew asked.

Heero didn't answer, but Matthew knew, he didn't have an answer at all. Matthew sighed and looked out of the window. When will people realise that moving on will ease the pain?

* * *

Heero was on the way out when he saw Angel and Aaron walking down the stairs with Rachel.

" Heero!"

Heero forced a smile as Aaron and Angel, the non-identical twins came over to him and smiled at him.

" Taking them out?" Heero asked Rachel.

" They wish to go to the human world."

" Why?" Heero asked, looking down at both of them.

They just smiled back, but Angel's eyes gave her away.

" They... want to visit Umi's grave." Rachel whispered.

" I see..."

" Can you bring them?"

Heero shook his head.

" I... have other matters... to take..."

" Please, Heero?" Angel asked, tugging on his pants.

" I would love to go myself, but, I have duties to attend to. Isabelle is out, Felicia... can't... and Joshua is out as well." Rachel told him.

" What about Carlton?"

Rachel shook her head.

" Daddy won't be back until next week." Aaron added.

" So, Heero, please?" Angel asked.

Heero sighed and nodded.

" Yay, see I told you Heero won't say no." Angel told Aaron.

" Well, run along, don't be back late." Rachel told them.

Heero sighed.

* * *

They took the plane, since it wasn't wise to use teleportation, since both of them haven't mastered it well yet. They looked down of the window as the plane came out from a star and flew towards Earth. The two of them were busy trying to get a look at all the planets.

" Heero, why did you agree?" Star asked softly.

" Maybe, I need a break." He whispered.

" Wow, Earth is so... beautiful." Angel commented, smiling at him.

" It looks better up here." Aaron told him.

* * *

" Thank you for flying with us."

Angel and Aaron seem excited about the trip, but Heero knew, his young siblings were hiding something.

" Where do we go first?" Heero asked Angel.

" Her grave first."

Heero summoned his car and then drove slowly there. The weather was sunny, sunlight shone down, making the colours of the flowers more brilliant and bright. He packed the car and got out and help the two of them. Locking his car and making sure Star was with them, they walked to Umi's grave. It was a rather long walk, but it only made him remember the first time he was here. It was Umi's funeral, he could still remember it well. It was raining heavily then... Sounds of sobs filled the place, he could see the tears on most of the people's faces... And then...

" Heero!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Angel.

" Yes?"

" Did you hear what we said just now?" Angel asked.

Heero shook his head.

" He's a goner." Aaron commented.

They reached the grave and Heero continued to stare at it.

" Can you er..."

Heero left to give them some space, Aaron joined him soon after.

" Is something wrong with Angel?" Heero asked.

" No, nothing."

Heero continued to stare at Aaron.

" Okay, she's just upset about Umi's death. You know how close they are, being female and all..."

" Aren't you the same?" Heero asked.

Aaron shrugged and took Star.

" She doesn't talk to me much, but I often hear her cry at night. It feels so awful I couldn't sleep as well." Aaron whispered.

Heero reach out and pat him on his head.

" People come and go, Aaron... We all have to learn how to adapt to reality. It makes the sadness die faster." Heero whispered.

" It's hard... She's been with us for 2 years."

It made Heero realise how much he had missed these two years. So much that he didn't know a lot of things... But merely information on the surface... And he didn't try to dig deeper for answers.

" You know, I keep on having a feeling we will see her again... But it's not possible is it? I mean, you said her soul vanished as well, she wasn't in heaven, or hell or in between. She just... disappeared..." Aaron trailed off.

Heero looked away for a while. Then, he and Aaron walked slowly back to Umi's grave. But Angel wasn't alone. Heero walked faster, to make sure she was fine.

" Oh, Heero." Angel called out, when she spotted him coming over.

" Who's this?" Heero asked.

The person turned to face Heero, she smiled at him. He... seem to have met her before, but he didn't remember specifically when...

" I'm Amethy Claire Lovell." She told him.

" She said she's a friend of Umi's. I remember seeing her at the funeral." Angel told him.

She had long light brown hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. She was also fair and wear a pair frameless glasses. Heero looked at Amethy and did an invisible scan. She was clean, no bad records... But it showed that she was a magic finder.

" I'm surprised to see members of the royal family here." Amethy told them.

" Why do you say that?" Heero asked.

" After the funeral, no one else from the royal family visited the grave."

" How did you know?" Heero asked.

" I come here once everyday." Amethy whispered.

" Are you two very close?" Angel asked.

Amethy merely smiled.

" I'm a marriage counselor, Umi... consulted me often." She whispered, looking at Heero.

Heero looked at Umi's grave.

" Was she upset when she consulted you?" Angel asked.

" No, merely confused... It's nice meeting you three."

Amethy looked at Matthew, who was behind Heero.

" Or should I say four? Hi Star."

" Hello." Star greeted back.

" Well, if you will excuse me, Goodbye and have a nice day. " She told them and walked past them.

Heero watched her leave. He felt a bit uncertain and curious to know more about this person. Probably, he just wanted to find out what Umi said about him.

" She smells like vanilla." Aaron commented.

" Yes she does, which reminds me of ice cream." Angel told them.

" Angel."

" Yes?"

Angel looked at Heero. Heero reached out and pat her on her head.

" We are a family, Angel. You can confide in us when you are troubled or confused." He whispered.

" Is this the G.I speaking?" Angel asked.

" No, this is your brother speaking." He whispered.

" I just really wish she's still here..."

" I know..."

* * *

Amethy Claire Lovell was walking along the path, leading towards the stairs that leads to the car park. She stopped walking and looked back at where the three were still standing. Thought far, she could still see them clearly. She saw how Heero Yuy ( the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Hope, the husband of the Princess Umi, and also aka G.I. Meaning God Impossible, Heero was promoted to God only in January this year.) pats his sister, Princess Angel on her head. She smiled a little, not aware that this man does something like that.

" I am surprised you met him."

Amethy turned to look at the man who stepped out from the shadows. She didn't answer, but continued walking.

" I guess it's about time, after all, you waited 11 months to meet him." The man told her.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, then back at where the three were.

" It's a start." She whispered.

" Yes, it sure is. And Amethy?"

" Yes?"

" Get rid of the glasses, they make you look like a nerd."

Amethy smiled and continued walking.

" That's the point." She told him.

She could sense that he smiled at what she said. It was indeed a start...

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is the prologue, hope you do continue to read it. And who is this mysterious man and does Amethy have a role to play in everything? Is she really close to Umi? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *


	2. Past and more

**With me **

**Chapter 1: Past and more**

Author's note: Thank you for reading, please read and review. Story is more about Heero and this other person and I will reveal this character shortly. Let's learn more about their past, and the plot thickens as more information is revealed.

* * *

After Colony 202, 5th of January

Colony 1: Preventers Headquarters, Human World

Heero took the cup of tea that was offered to him.

" I am quite surprised that you dropped by." Trowa told him, sitting down on his office chair.

Heero looked around the office, it was the same as before... His best friends, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei are magic finders as well. However, they chose to use their powers for the better of mankind. And decided to work as Preventers. ( Preventers are like agents, something like FBI, Navy SEALs... sort of thing... But Preventers are very well known and are often only used as the last resort. They are also highly paid.) But, it was hard, not using your powers in front of normal humans, but... they cheated a little from time to time.

" The rest?" Heero asked.

" Out on missions. How can I help you, sir?" Trowa asked.

Heero placed the cup down on Trowa's desk.

" You aren't that low ranked."

" Yes, but it's mostly because you were there to back us up." Trowa mentioned.

Heero looked around the office again.

" Kind of reminds me of the old days."

" Yes, the old days... Days when we are still normal."

Heero looked at him.

" Okay, when we are still normal, and a little bit extraordinary." Trowa added.

Heero picked up his cup and drank his tea.

" Days when we didn't know that the other world existed, days when you were still... that Heero we once knew." Trowa whispered.

Heero noticed that Trowa was staring at his tea.

" I'm still Heero, just... different."

He placed his cup down again.

" Different? Compared to then, your change is called _**EXTREME**_!"

" You are over exaggerating, Trowa."

" Well, I can still remember that very day, how a man came into the meeting room when we were still having one. And how he demanded to see you and then, pulled you aside and announced that you were a crown prince."

" You only found that out from Duo who eavesdropped at the door."

" And do you remember what your reaction was?" Trowa asked.

Heero didn't response.

" I still remember what Duo said. He said, there was silence for a while, it was hard trying to gape without making a sound. And then I heard Heero say " You are mistaken, you got the wrong Heero." And then the man said " I am not wrong sir. Have you ever wondered about who your birth parents are?" I was almost convince Heero will say yes. Then, Heero opened the door and saw me. That's when I fled."

Heero continued to drink his tea.

" I can still picture what you look like throughout that whole conversation. But now, if we were to have the same conversation again, I'm sure your answer will be different." Trowa told him.

" People change."

" But not so drastically, Heero."

" It was just a codename then." Heero whispered.

" Yes, but it eventually became your name, no? And how weird everything seem fated, that you will eventually find your parents, learn about your past, and take on your responsibilities. Isn't that why you left here?" Trowa asked.

Heero didn't answer.

" If you have the power to turn back time..."

Heero looked at him.

" Okay, I know you do. But, will you go back again and say no?" Trowa asked.

" Sounds like something you have always wanted to ask me."

" Yes, it has been. After all, it changed all five of us."

Heero met Trowa's eyes.

" I ask myself that too, especially these days... since Umi died." He whispered, looking away.

" You wanted to go back in time to save her?" Trowa asked.

" I tried three times, though secretly." He whispered.

" Why are you telling me this?" Trowa asked.

" All the outcome was the same... I couldn't save her... And I thought, if I came back to the starting point, I could saved her." Heero continued, ignoring his question.

" You tried?" he asked.

Heero nodded.

" Once only, but it was enough."

" What did you see?" Trowa asked, sitting up straighter.

" We... were still the same, forever working as Preventers, busy with missions, experiences near death... and suffered from all different kinds of injuries... And... it was a race against time to see who started a family first." Heero told him.

" Who did?"

Heero looked at Trowa and closed his eyes.

" Quatre, then Duo, then you and then Wufei."

" What about you?" Trowa asked.

" I died."

Trowa looked surprised, but he calmed down.

" How?"

Heero didn't answer.

" Were you with anyone? Girlfriend?"

" I remained single throughout. Anyway, I checked on Umi... She suffered a worse fate... whereby all her life she was used and treated like a maid. As for... Karakura town, more people died, because I wasn't there. And it took very long before King Carlton came to stop Ichigo's Hollow. Japan was nearly wiped out." Heero told him.

" Now that you know it, what will your answer be?" Trowa asked.

" I will still say yes. Even though I cannot save her." He told him.

Their eyes met for a while, then Trowa leaned back against his chair.

" What brings you here?" Trowa asked.

" I need a favour."

" It's not like you, to ask for favours. After all, you are now God." Trowa commented.

Heero looked at Star, who opened itself and Heero pulled out a folder. He placed it on Trowa's table. He picked it up and read through. There was photo of a woman inside.

" Amethy Claire Lovell?" Trowa asked.

" I need you to run a check on her."

" Why?"

" I have doubts about the data I found."

Trowa looked through the files.

" Age: 21, Occupation: Marriage Counselor... Heero, do you have a special reason?" Trowa asked.

" Like?"

" Like you have a crush on her or something."

Trowa's answer was clearly written on Heero's face, when Heero's eyes narrowed.

" What makes you think the data here is fake?" Trowa asked.

" I pulled strings and used different method of obtaining her data. All of them come up to be the same thing. And most importantly, her book of life is blank." Heero told him.

The book of life is a book about the life of each magic finder. The heavens has a huge library to store all these books. Those already dead will have smaller, thinner ones. And every individual magic finder has one. The God can then read through the book or write in the book to directly change the person's life.

" You searched hers?"

" I scanned the library eight times before Star found it." He told him.

" Where was it?"

" Underground."

Trowa frowned, that was weird, why was it underground?

" It was totally blank."

" Why the sudden reason you want to search on her?" Trowa asked.

" I met her at Umi's grave on 28th December. She seems close to Umi."

" That makes her suspicious?" Trowa asked.

" I cannot sense her, nor can I find her string of life." Heero told him.

" Impossible, you are God! Have you asked Belmont?"

( Belmont was the ex-God. He stepped down to let Heero take over his duties and is currently Heero's advisor.)

" He's on vacation."

" What does this have to do with me?" Trowa asked.

" She works in Japan. I need you to go there and ask about her or talk to her, just spy on her a few days."

" Where in Japan?"

" Sakura Town."

" Why can't you go there yourself?" Trowa asked.

" You know that the people there love her... Besides I cannot get away."

Trowa knew that the people of that town hated Heero. And they being human, were not under Heero's control.

" I will check her out for you."

" She's a magic finder." Heero informed him.

Trowa nodded.

" And Trowa?"

" Yes?" Trowa asked.

Heero's eyes narrowed.

" Be careful."

His words seem to echo in the room, but Trowa knew it was a warning.

* * *

Sakura Town, Japan, 7th January

Trowa only been here twice, once was Umi's funeral, the other time was the Spring festival. The town seem peaceful, but white flowers were everywhere, posters of Umi were still up on the walls. From the information he got from Heero, this Amethy person works in the Love and Marriage Agency, at the Wing building. The company was clean. He parked and got out of his car. As he reached the storey the company was at, he felt a very strong presence. His senses may be rusty, but it was the same feeling he had when Heero was near. No, Heero's presence was much stronger lately...

The presence grew stronger as he walked towards the door. He pulled open the door and walked to the counter, his eyes sweeping the place for the target.

" Welcome, how can I help you sir?"

" I'm er... looking for Miss Amethy Claire Lovell?"

" Do you have an appointment?"

" No... just... er... is she around?" Trowa asked.

He watched as the woman at the counter opened her mouth to speak.

" Yes?"

He looked up and saw her, the woman in the photo.

" Miss Lovell?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled a little.

" How can I help you?" She asked.

Trowa didn't feel anything, the strong presence he felt earlier disappeared. But being Magic finders, he should be able to sense her. Everyone have their own sense, even normal humans. But he felt nothing.

" My friend recommended you."

" Oh, right."

" I'm... having... problems with my... marriage, so as to speak."

She nodded and looked at the papers she was holding.

" Are you free at the moment, or do I have to book for an appointment?" Trowa asked.

" I'm afraid I'm busy today, why not make an appointment?" She asked.

Another woman at the counter handled Amethy a cup of tea.

" There you go."

" Thank you." Amethy told her and turned to look at him.

" What's you name?" She asked him.

He wondered if he should lie.

" Amethy, your client is asking for you."

Amethy turned to look back for a while.

" This is what you get when you try to take a break. So, er I will see you again."

She hurried away, Trowa looked at the counter. The woman handled him a form.

" Fill this up first."

Trowa looked at it the form.

" She is very famous in the agency?" He asked the woman at the counter.

" Amethy? Yar, her advice works all the time. And she tries very hard to not make couples divorce."

" Sounds like one who's devoted in trying to make the life of married couples easier." Trowa commented.

" She's hardworking, no, too hardworking. She hardly have time off, hardly see her around with any man."

" I see..." He muttered.

* * *

Heaven, Wings of Light, Main tower, top floor

Likewise, every god has his duties, so does Heero. He was sitting upon his chair, which allows him to view everything, everyone... And he was currently searching for Trowa. Yes, he found him. Heero closed his eyes and the image came to his mind of how Trowa was waiting in his car and checking his PDA for updates. The image blurred and then Heero turned to the right, knowing who stepped in.

" I thought you were on vacation?" Heero asked.

A man stepped out of the shadows.

" Well, how can I ignore your call? Besides, you left 20 messages with G.I." Belmont told him.

Heero opened his eyes and looked at Belmont. Belmont was millions of years old, but being magic finder, he only looked like he was 30. Belmont magiced a chair and sat down.

" Like the seat?" Belmont asked.

Heero didn't answer.

" Very well, let's get to the point. If not I'm going to start crapping about my vacation."

" I met someone, someone by the name of Amethy Lovell."

Belmont was pouring a cup of tea for himself.

" What about her?"

" Her book of life is empty, nor is her string of life under my control. Nor can I sense her." Heero told him.

" Is she a magic finder?"

" All records show so." Heero told him.

" I see..."

Heero watched as Belmont slowly drank his tea.

" Is she a fake?" Belmont asked.

" I'm not sure. That's why I wanted to ask you if you ever met a person like that before."

" Well, to tell you the truth, no."

Heero thought back about his findings, he then looked at Star.

" What are you planning to do, Heero?" Belmont asked.

Heero pondered in silence.

" Do you know what the balance is?" Belmont asked.

" Balance means equality in everything. Good and evil..."

" Yes, have you thought of... this possibility that there could be the other?"

Heero watched as Belmont dropped more sugar cubes into his tea.

" My balance?" Heero asked.

Belmont nodded, Heero looked away, thinking hard.

" You didn't mention it... wait, Belmont you didn't have a balance." Heero told him.

" I did, Clow Reed. Likewise, he's still in the dimension portals to help magic finders."

Clow Reed and Belmont were the two person who first created the universe of magic finders. Likewise, there are many timezones and different dimensions whereby magic finders exist. And hence Clow Reed looked after these timezones and dimensions to make sure nothing goes wrong.

" But, I can sense him." Heero told Belmont.

" Yes, but his string of life is not in your control, so is mine. But his book of life can be view, under special permission. You see, Heero? There are other people in the world who you cannot control."

" There's a third?" Heero asked.

Belmont nodded.

" Maybe it's her, we never know, do we... Besides, it's best to figure it out as soon as possible." He told him.

" What happens if I do find this person?"

" Then you will have to make sure this person does not fight against you, because being your balance, he or she have the power to overthrow you and become God." Belmont told him.

" I understand."

* * *

Heero was walking along the glass bridge that was totally suspended in air and covered with transparent glass, so that the view of the sunrise or sun set is excellent. He thought about what Belmont said. Could Amethy be his balance? He crossed his arms and looked at the clouds.

" Sir."

He turned to see a guardian. Guardians are people who act something like angels. They look after magic finders and guide the lost ones, which include helping them to find the right partner in life. Some guardians are people who have died, some are still alive. Since Heero became God, he made strict rules about Guardians and personally hand-picked them to ensure that charges get the best.

" Yes?" Heero asked.

" A problem has occurred in the human world. Most of our guardians are losing our jobs."

" Aren't all charges magic finders?" Heero asked.

" Yes sir, however, the chose to seek help from someone else."

" A human?" Heero asked.

" No sir, a magic finder." He reported.

" Name?" Heero asked.

" A woman by the name of Amethy Claire Lovell."

Heero's eyes narrowed, maybe there's a possibility that they could be enemies. But for now, he have to deal with the problem at hand.

* * *

Sakura Town, Japan, Night time.

Trowa has done the spying for one whole day. Amethy left the agency at 7pm, and then she went to the graveyard. Interesting, who visits so late at night? He followed her into the graveyard and realize she was visiting Umi. Yes, she was indeed somehow related to Umi. But it did not make any sense. If they are not that close, why will she visit Umi's grave everyday? He then followed her and found out where she was staying, a typical bungalow. He noted the address down and stayed outside. Nothing seems different...

" Heero." He called out.

There was no response, only silence. Sometimes this is what happens when you call someone who is too busy.

" Heero, God Impossible." He tried again.

Again there was no response, maybe he should just send an e-mail about his findings. He retrieved his PDA on the passenger seat and was about to start writing a message when Heero came. Heero appeared, sitting on the passenger seat.

" How did it go?" He asked, looking at the house.

" Nice uniform."

Heero merely stared at him.

" It's the first time I see you wearing it up close." Trowa told him.

Heero rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. Trowa's eyes fell on the golden colour pin that had the word GOD IMPOSSIBLE on it. Sure was eye-catching.

" Anyway, she seem popular here. She's totally booked full up to March. She really visits Umi's grave everyday. Nothing seems amiss, except I felt a strong presence when I stepped into the agency, but it disappeared right after I met her."

Heero nodded, then he looked at the house.

" Hers?" Heero asked.

Trowa nodded.

" She's stealing the charges of the Guardians." He told him.

" What do you plan to do?" Trowa asked.

" They are under my control, I will stop every magic finder to go to her agency. Likewise, if she wishes to help the humans, it's up to her."

" Do you think she's dangerous?" Trowa asked.

" You may be looking at the next God."

Trowa's eyes narrowed.

" Belmont mentioned that she could be my balance. If she is, she will have the same power as I do. And that means..."

" There's only place for one."

" Yes, that means it could be a fight to death, however... I'm prepared to take her on." Heero told him.

" What happens if you get overthrown?" Trowa asked.

" The universe may change, however, I will do all I can to prevent it from happening. And try my best not to sacrifice any innocents."

Trowa knew what Heero was like when he truly fights. Many people can die, be it humans or magic finders. He looked down at his hands.

" I hope that a conflict like that will not take place." Heero whispered.

Trowa closed his eyes and wished for that to be true.

" Right now, all we can do is wait, and see." Heero told him.

* * *

Amethy knew she was being followed, but she have to admire his determination and skill. But likewise, she wasn't easily fooled. She knew who he was when she first saw him at the agency. He was Trowa Barton, a Preventer and one of Heero's best friends. Looks like G.I has made his move.

She peeked out of the window and watch as G.I got out of the car and closed the door. Looks like she will have to be more careful, she wouldn't want to give him the wrong impression. That's when she felt it, she saw how he turned and stared directly at her and she knew he saw her. She moved away from the window, leaning against the wall. She felt the anger in his stare. The coldness of his Prussian blue eyes shocked her and she felt the power of his might... It was a... terrifying stare. She waited for a while before peeking out again. He was still looking. She released the curtains and the gap closed. She sighed and looked down at her hands. Why was she so afraid of him? She removed her glasses and placed them on the table. Wearing this all day was tiring.

" I see that he have made his move."

She turned to see a shadow sitting on the chair, switching on the lights will only alarm the two outside. But she knew who it was.

" He asked me about you."

" What did he say?" Amethy whispered.

" He thinks that you are a foe, someone who wants to fight him for his position as God."

" I don't have that intention." she whispered.

She pulled the curtains back a little and looked through the window again, it had started to rain heavily. She could roughly make out the form of him and his friend. They were standing near the car, in the rain. Probably talking.

" How will you tell him?" The man asked.

" He will find out soon enough. After all, the link lies in Star. Just that he didn't notice it." Amethy whispered.

" How's Meteor?"

" Here, here." Meteor's voice filled the room.

Amethy smiled a little, but returned to looked at them.

" Why not mislead him first? He can learn a few things." The man told her.

Amethy shook her head.

" You know how he feels about Umi... He will only hate me more..." She whispered.

" Well, I just want to see what his expression is, when he finds out the truth."

" It's hard to play advisor for two people, am I right, Belmont?" Amethy asked.

Belmont smiled.

" Maybe, he doesn't need me. He has himself."

" That's all he ever had." Amethy whispered.

" He doesn't trust others that easily. But at least he has good friends." Belmont whispered, joining her to look at them.

" I really want to talk to him, face to face..." She whispered.

" There will be a time, Amethy." Belmont whispered.

* * *

Author's note: What's the truth about Amethy? How does Umi come into the picture and is Belmont a bad person? What will Heero do? Find out next chapter, please read and review. Thank you.

* * *


	3. Truth

**With me **

**Chapter 2: Truth**

Author's note: Well, the truth is coming and as the saying goes, the truth always hurts. Will it hurt and most importantly how will Heero deal with it? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

8th January, Morning

Heavens, _**Candle de Light**_

Candle de light is Heero's house in the heavens, it used to belong to Belmont, but he moved out. Heero hardly have the time to buy furniture or even redesign the whole house. He merely lived with 3 bedrooms, a living room, bathrooms and a kitchen. And most importantly, a private office.

He was sitting in his office room, leaning back against his chair. He looked at his computer screen and watch as Star rolled around the floor. He pressed the enter key on the keyboard.

" Hey Heero, it's me. I just... er... I really don't know how to say this but... by the time you got this message, it means I'm already dead..."

Heero turned in his chair and crossed over to the other side and poured himself a cup of tea.

" Yes, I already knew I would die. I er... left something for Orihime and I hope that it doesn't make anything change. And even though I'm dead, I still wish that you will continue to match make Kurosaki and Orihime..."

Heero walked over to his desk and placed the cup down on the desk.

" I left Star to you, so that no matter where I am, I will know that you are safe. And Star?"

" Yes, yes?" Star responded, jumping up and down.

" Take good care of Heero for me. He... may be... as cold as an ice block at times, but he's... a nice person, on the inside."

Heero watched as the Umi in the video smiled a little and gave a soft look. Her look...

" And, well... It's really hard to say your death message when you aren't dead yet. But... never the less..."

Umi looked at the video camera and smiled.

" I will miss all of you, and I do hope all of you will move on with time... And Heero?"

" He's here." Star responded.

" I know you knew about this already... but I just want to say I love you. I do with all my heart, and even to my last breath. Even though we aren't... a really married loving couple... I'm glad I met you. Because meeting you, led me to meeting so many different people. People who I like and befriend. And you showed me what love is... Okay, what one sided love is... Heero, I really hope you will meet the right one for you. You may be God, but you are still human. And I think you have almost everything in the world... except love. And... you can't have it unless you accept it."

Heero picked up his cup and started drinking.

" So, thank you and I hope you have a great and fulfilling life."

Heero read her lips as she mouthed " I love you, Heero." silently. She smiled and the video blacked out. It was already the fourth time he's watching this, since Star gave it to him... one day after her funeral...

" Found any clues?" Star asked.

Heero shook his head. He sighed and looked out of the glass windows. He walked over and placed his hand on the glass. He sighed again.

" Umi..." Heero whispered.

* * *

Heavens, Library

Heero was scanning through the shelves, not sure what he was actually looking for. Belmont came to join him.

" What are you looking for?" Belmont asked.

Heero didn't respond.

" Have you been seeing anything lately?" Belmont asked.

He shook his head.

" Nothing..."

" Well then, since you are already God. I feel that it's only right if I hand this to you."

Belmont passed him a key. Heero looked at it.

" There's something I want to show you. However, I believe it's best if you find it by yourself. My only clue..."

Heero watched as Belmont pointed to a bookshelf.

" What's inside?" Heero asked.

" For me to know and for you, to find out."

Belmont left the library. Heero walked over to that bookshelf and scanned it.

" It's hollow."

He reached out and his hand passed right through it. Stepping thought the image of the bookshelf, he found a passageway, leading downwards. He walked on with Star floating behind him. After a few minutes, he came to a door. And it was locked. He used the key Belmont gave him to unlock it. He wondered what's inside. He pushed open the door and went in. The door closed automatically behind him.

The room was like a study room, filled with many books. Heero wondered why these books are kept here. He looked at the key that Belmont gave him.

" Look, Look!"

Heero looked at what Star found. It was a thick book that was kept in a huge glass case. He looked at the title. " The Start of a Universe." It seems to be a history book... Heero turned to look for something else.

" Senses pick up a person, matching data... Welcome God Impossible."

The glass case opened and Heero frowned. He picked up the heavy book and walked over to the desk. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He placed a hand on the book's cover and tried to read it with his eyes closed. No... the contents... they weren't want he was looking of. Indeed, it was something like a history book... About how it all started... Words and images of pages flashed through his mind, and they flashed faster. Nothing... Then a word was constantly repeated in the other pages. Heero opened his eyes and the book opened itself to the page he stopped.

" Found anything?" Star asked.

" Fate..." Heero whispered.

" Fate?" Star asked.

Heero looked down at the book. He flipped to the last page.

" God Impossible found this book and searched for the answer he seeks." Was the last line. Heero was right, it was a book that automatically records information. The last few chapters were about him. About Umi, her death...

He closed his eyes and searched his mind about what he learnt about Fate. What had Belmont taught him, what had he read about it?

" What's this?"

It broke his trail of thought, Star was looking at a black tile that was on the wall.

" Senses found a match, Welcome."

The black tile disappeared and the wall opened up, it was a secret passage? Heero went in, it was another passageway. It eventually led to another room, this time Belmont's key couldn't help him. The door was locked and using magic didn't work.

" Password?"

Heero looked at Star.

" Star?"

" Access Denied."

Heero looked around for a clue.

" Fate."

Heero looked at Star.

" Access Granted."

The door swing open, Heero picked up Star and went inside. It was another room. The room... was filled with books again... Almost same as the first one... Star started hopping around the room as Heero searched the drawers.

" Ah!"

Star had knocked over something by accident. Heero went over and realize it was a photo frame. He used his magic to repair it. He flipped it around to look at the photo. His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't shocked easily... but this time... it...

" What is it?" Star asked, closing in.

Heero showed it the photo. It was a photo of what seem to be a family of three. There was a little girl at the front. The photo was black and white, but Heero didn't need colour to know... The girl at the front looked exactly like Umi, when Umi was still a child. Heero took the photo out of the frame and kept it. There was another door, but it wasn't locked. He went in to find a laboratory.

" What's this?" Star asked, flying around the place.

It was a huge lab... Heero walked down the small flight of stairs and looked around... There was a thick layer of dust... This lab was extremely old. Nothing here seems to be working. He continued walking until he came upon a large golden cage. It was shaped like a bird cage. The thing that made it stood out in the whole dusty lab was that it was still clean, well polished and it still shines... He wondered why... There was a door to the cage, but it was locked...

On the wall, there was a window... But there was only darkness outside of it... It didn't make any sense... As he was walking, he tripped over Star, who was rolling on the floor and he pulled back a lever, while trying to stop himself from falling.

" Opps, sorry."

Heero eyed Star and then there was a large noise... Heero watched as the lever caused a large turbine to turn. It was old hence, the noise was extreme... And dust flew everywhere. Heero used a shield to protect him and Star. Then, it led to another machine to start working. Then a screen came down from the roof. There was nothing on it, until a blur image appeared. It focused itself and Heero realize that it was a black and white clip.

" Er, are you already recording?"

It was Belmont... he still looked the same... Just... different in black and white.

" Ahem."

It showed a turn around the lab. Indeed the lab was unchanged from then to now... Then it showed the birdcage... and there was something inside.

" Well, if you find this video, I assume that it's you, God Impossible, or else, known as Heero Yuy."

Belmont gestured a hand to the cage.

" If you have read the book The Start of a Universe, you will know what it is. And something tells me you didn't. Anyway, come over... Let me give you a preview."

The clip showed Belmont walked over to the cage. He stood outside the cage.

" This is Fate." Belmont told the camera and smiled.

The video showed a zoom in on the thing inside. But Heero couldn't see anything, except a white light.

" Er... She's... asleep now. But it doesn't matter. Because by the time you are seeing this, she wouldn't be here anymore." Belmont told the camera.

He knew... all along... right from the start...

" Well, since you can't see her, let me show you a picture of her."

The video showed a photo, the exact photo Heero saw. Belmont's finger pointed to the girl at the front.

" This is Fate. Beautiful isn't she?" Belmont asked.

Heero looked at the photo he took.

" Oh dear, she's doing it again."

The screen showed the cage again. And this time, there were white light objects... things with what seem to be the shape of spirits, coming out of the light.

" She tries too hard. I kind of regretted letting her out." Belmont told the camera.

But they eventually touched the metal of the cage and disappeared.

" Well, ahem... Guess she's still a little dangerous. That's why the cage's there. Anyway, do read the book, because all of your answers are in there. Good luck to you Heero."

And the screen turned black. Why did Belmont cage this girl? Simply because she was dangerous? He returned to the first room and started to truly read the book.

* * *

Heavens, Wings of Light, Right Tower, 88th floor.

Belmont sighed as he drank his tea, Heero should be here by now... Belmont was sure the young man was confused, after all it was hard to take in everything, all at once. There was a knock on the door.

" Come in."

Heero came in, looking as emotionless as ever, with The Start of the Universe book in his hand.

" Sit down."

" You knew."

" Yes, I did. Just have a seat, it's going to be a long talk." Belmont told him.

He sat down like a stone and Belmont poured him a cup of tea.

" I knew that it was only a matter of time before you realised. I wanted you to find the answer on your own, but it's not possible, hence I led you to it." Belmont told him.

Heero took out the photo and showed it to him.

" Yes, I remember this photo." Belmont whispered.

" I read it. You created Fate because you wanted someone to share your load. And Clow Reed couldn't cause he was incharged of time dimensions. And the hardest job was controlling fate. You were so busy with it, you couldn't do anything else."

" Yes, so I created Fate, and placed her in charge of fate. She was good at it, after all she was made to only do that. I was only able to do my job with her around." Belmont told him.

" But she was a failed experiment?" Heero asked.

" No, there were worse... Fate was the best out of them all. However, she was so powerful... Clow Reed and I decided that the only way to stop her or prevent her from making any trouble... was to cage her. Have you found the video?" Belmont asked.

Heero nodded.

" She was trying to split herself, like she always have been trying." Belmont whispered.

" Why?"

" She started out fine... Perfect... She was a child, it was cruel to cage her like that. We knew it was only a matter of time before she loses control. But nevertheless, I brought her to Earth, to the human world. She lived with a family for a month. She learnt a lot of things, and then when I came to do a check on her... She split herself..." Belmont told him.

Belmont sighed.

" I took her back immediately and caged her again. But... being Humans... their life span was short and they died... in the war. That was the turning point. She desperately wanted to get out of the cage, to see them... to find them... So she tried very hard to split herself. I enforced very powerful magic on the cage to ensure she couldn't let them escape..."

" Why did you create something so powerful in the first place?" Heero asked.

" Heero, you do not understand... Fate itself is a very powerful thing... With something so powerful, only someone more powerful than that can truly control fate well. That was the reason. And because of that... we took away the only thing that made her human..."

" Which was?" Heero asked.

" She cannot feel pain, nor can she feel love. The two most important thing every human has... Without them... she cannot become more powerful." Belmont told him.

Belmont's gaze settled on Star.

" However... with time... she grew and changed... Her powers became stronger... And she finally succeeded. She split herself into ten parts." Belmont told him.

Belmont walked over to his desk and took out a book, he handled it to Heero. Heero flipped it open, it was a photo album. It showed 10 rays of light coming out of the cage and shot out of the window. Then these lights were separated and entered the different dimensions.

" She crossed dimensions by accident. But she was so powerful, there was nothing we could do. And... this is Umi."

Belmont pointed to a photo. The photo was moving. There were 4 rays of light flying straight... but one suddenly flew diagonally and collided with the other three and hence formed a bigger ray of light.

" Amazingly, it was the only one that collided. And Umi was formed, into that family of hers... And many others..."

Belmont showed the photos of the other 6 rays of light.

" She stopped controlling fate?" Heero asked.

" No, she still did, just that... the seven parts of her were out in the universe... Lost and unsure what to do. They became human and grew up, like any magic finder would."

" But... Umi... she could love and feel pain."

" Yes, that's because the parts of her were human, only the one still remained in the cage was the true her. And she saw through these seven parts of her, what the universe was like... And she learnt more..."

" She led Umi to me?" Heero asked.

" No, Umi got to you on her own. I knew you didn't try, but if you did, you will realise that you too cannot control Umi, as God. And there's the other part of the story." Belmont told him.

Heero handled him back the book.

" I knew it very well, that there will be someone else who will take over my position as God one day. And I knew it was you Heero. Call it destiny, you were destined to be God Impossible the day you were born. Sadly... someone tried to interfere, wanting to change destiny. That man kidnapped you and brought you to the human world, wanting to bring you up and make you evil and turn against me." Belmont whispered.

" I was alone..."

" Yes, Fate killed him."

Heero looked at Belmont.

" Yes, she was very angry, because if that man did succeed, you might be able to kill her as well. Anyway, that's how you ended up becoming who you are and eventually led to the Gundam phrase. And then Matthew came to bring you back to the Kingdom of Hope, so that you will fulfill your destiny."

Heero was silent.

" However, knowing your destiny, I tied yours with Fate."

" Meaning?" Heero asked.

" She is what you all called your destined lover."

" She cannot love." Heero told him.

" We never know how much she has changed. Anyway, Umi's an example. Being 2/5 of Fate, she fell in love with you. I do not see how the other 3/5 of her won't fall in love with you."

Heero was silent.

" I shall leave that for you to find out. Anyway, the sad thing is... as soon as you became God, it released Fate. All six parts of her returned upon the day you became the new God. However, Fate knew how Umi still loves you. And hence, she gave Umi more time to settle what she wanted and most importantly, see if she did make you love her. But Umi couldn't stay forever, after all Fate was her true master. Likewise, Umi died and returned to Fate. That was the reason why her soul wasn't in heaven or hell or in between." Belmont whispered.

" She had to die..."

" Yes, that's why you time traveled and it didn't work. Because you do not have to power to stop Fate at the very start. When you were kidnapped, if you could stop Fate. You may not have met Umi, and we will be facing a universal war right now." Belmont told him.

He drank his tea as Heero watched him.

" Anyway, as the new God... Fate is... how do we put it... yes... You are Fate's master. Your job is to make sure she listens to you and most importantly, does her job and do not create trouble. You have the power of absolute order, she cannot disobey you when you use it on her. Likewise, Fate is the true Star of Hope." Belmont told him.

" She will only remind me of Umi."

" Yes, but... Umi is her... Hence, looks wise... Anyway, Fate waited very long to meet you. I must warn you Heero. She is destined to be your lover. However, if she does fall in love with anyone else. That man will have the same powers as you do, and he may overthrow you."

" I do not get your point."

" Only if the man who truly loves her and she truly loves him, will be able to take her virginity and that means that the man could take her powers as well."

" She will be human?"

" No, she will still have her powers, but more like a copy of hers will be given to that man. And if it's someone else other than you, a war will take place." Belmont told him.

" You did it on purpose didn't you?" Heero asked.

" Sort of, after all, you won't want the universe to fall into the wrong hands. And if it's a rule that will make you two become lovers, I will use it." Belmont told him.

" I don't believe in love." Heero whispered.

" She will change you, besides being God, you have to know what love is. And haven't you seen it happen to other people?"

" That's different."

" It's the same... Well, I suggest you meet with Fate. However, I'm not so sure she's willing to show herself to you. Now that you know the truth, your task now is to persuade her that you are her master."

" I thought I am her master."

" Yes, but you have to prove it to her. And if you succeed, then she will show her true form." Belmont told him.

" Can't I force her?" Heero asked.

" Ah, the absolute order can only be formed after you prove your worth as her master. That you can take care of her and will not use her for personal gain. Meaning, you have to pass her test. You can take as long as you want, however, the longer you take, the weaker she gets." Belmont told him.

" Meaning?"

" She used to feed on my life force. Now that you are god, naturally she will have to change and feed on yours. That's what the test is for. You not only form the absolute order over her, she also feeds on your life force. My powers can only last her for a limited time. If you do not become her official master by then, she may die." Belmont told him.

" What happens if she dies?" Heero asked.

" Do you, God Impossible, really want to know what happens when fate dies?" Belmont asked.

Heero knew, it wasn't something worth mentioning.

" Oh, you two are each other's balance. If you are to lose control, she will be the only one who can stop you. Same for her case. And hence, if you try to kill her... you will die too. And she cannot kill you because you are her master, but if she does try, both of you will still die. Do I make myself clear?" Belmont asked.

" So if she dies... naturally..."

" You will die too."

* * *

" I cannot believe Belmont set everything up from the start!" Heero muttered.

" At least we get to meet her."

Heero knew that Fate could be dangerous... but will his order work? Now that he knows everything, he thought of visiting Umi's grave. He flew to Japan. Heero sighed as he stared at her tombstone.

" I found out everything... You knew it too, didn't you? That's why you left me a message... You knew you have to die..." He whispered.

There was no answer, nor was there a sign or anything.

" I guess the hard part comes now, how do we convince her that we are worthy?" Star asked.

" I don't know... the test may prove to be a tough one..."

* * *

Author's note: Now that we all know the truth, will Heero succeed in proving his worth to Fate in time? How does he go about doing it? And we learn the story on Fate's view for next chapter. Do read and review, thank you for reading.

* * *


	4. Fate

**With me **

**Chapter 3: Fate**

Author's note: After we learning the truth, let me take you back, to learn a little about Fate's past and let's find out more about her. Please read and review.

* * *

_Throughout all my life... all I ever remembered was watching how others live, watching them grow and learn and watching them live. Go through the cycle of life, find out what different kind of emotion is... And find love... Love.. what is it? I see people feeling it, I hear them say it... But... what is it?_

_My job was easy, find the right person and bring them together... Sometimes I have to be the bad guy as I take their loved one away. Some people hate me, some love me... some wait for me... and some thank me... Am I... so important to them?_

" Fate."

Fate turned and looked at her robot guardian, Meteor. It looks exactly like Star, except it has a pair of white wings on its back.

" What are you doing?"

" Nothing." She whispered.

" It's raining again. The human world always rain."

" Yeah, it does..."

_Rain... So many things took place on rainy days... Yet... I wonder... do I even have any memories that I can call my own..._

* * *

_A very long time ago, when the universe of the magic finders have settled down with my help... Belmont took me out of the cage... and brought me to the human world. To a family... by the name of de Camden. They were what they called a loving couple but had difficulties producing a child. And Belmont wants me to stay with them... for a few months..._

_They were very nice people, as what people call it. They were kind and treated me well, like I was their real child. I learn to play with real human children... I get into trouble all the time... I was so curious about everything and I'm so new to it... that I just want to learn, to know more... But they never yelled at me... they... never scolded me... They just smiled and advise me not to do it again. And when I ask why... they will tell me because it's wrong... I wish they would just scold me, like how I see the other children's parents do to them... But they never did, and it only made me more guilty. _

_Belmont often came to check on me and I too have no idea why... I was happily playing with myself when I just totally split right into two. It was cool? I mean... it wasn't like I cloned myself with my magic... I just totally split... Belmont found out and immediately took me back to the heavens. _

_Bidding goodbye to the de Camdens was harsh... For once... I did what humans can do... I cried... And I soon learn that they died in the war... How I wish I could see them... I kept on wanting to go back, back to that place... And unknowingly, I starting to split myself again, and the numbers increased... slowly... Thousands of years passed... People evolved, so did technology... Yet... all I ever wanted... was to leave this horrible place... and see, what the universe was truly like, with my very own eyes... Like that time when Belmont brought me to the Human world..._

_I succeeded... I managed to send 10 parts of myself throughout the whole universe. And I saw, how life was cruel... even though I was pulling the strings and helping myselfs to get a better life... It could have been me... but I met him... The man... who Belmont said will be my master... _

_However, he improved very fast and was soon a top magic finder... I couldn't watch his life, I could only do so by looking through Umi's eyes. I found out what kind of man he is and... yet... he was one... who did not believe in love..._

_He did become god and that finally set me free... But... Umi... who was 2/5 of me loved him very much... That I tried to delay her return, in hopes that maybe she could get him to love her. But she failed and... she died... I saw... how many people knew her and what a great influence she had on so many people... All of them loved her and missed her... _

_I wanted to be her... Someone who will be remembered by many... Not an invisible force that may help or bring you harm... I really... wanted to be her._

_So... I moved to the human world... Got a fake identity and got a job... I learnt more about the modern life and how things work and how the normal humans work. It was rather tough blending in for a while... but things worked out... Yet... now... all I can do is wait... for my master to come for me... And I wonder if he will turn up..._

* * *

10th January... Morning

It was still raining heavily that morning, but it was a Saturday... a day Humans call it the weekend... a day people do not have to go to work. A day they spend their time with their friends and family... or lover...

Fate was watching the rain... wondering if it will stop. She felt so... weak and useless since she couldn't use her powers. And it's been a very long time since she did use them. She was what they called it... rusty...

" Morning."

Fate smiled as she looked at Meteor.

" Any plans today?" Meteor asked.

" I don't know."

" You work too hard, even for a human, you have to rest."

" But I'm not normal, nor am I considered a human." She whispered.

" Well, you still have to rest. I'm sure if you try to go back to the office, they will kick you out of there." Meteor told her.

" Maybe..."

" Well, I knew you will say that... So, I applied leave for you."

" Meteor, you know that... the only way I can really fulfill my role is to help others..."

" Yes, but you need a break too. You need time to catch up with your own life. Make friends..."

Fate shook her head... It's not that she didn't want to... She was afraid that they will find out the truth about her... And... then they will leave...

" You don't trust anyone do you?" Meteor asked.

Fate didn't answer.

" Fate, you have been in contact with them for so long now... Are you still afraid that they might do something bad to you?" Meteor whispered.

Fate didn't answer... She... just felt like a child who hadn't really grown up well in the right environment. She had a lost childhood... and sometimes she wondered what it was like if she was just normal...

" Normal..." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

She could still remember that very day... When she first met Belmont.

* * *

Flashback

" Okay... Welcome to the universe."

Fate remembered opening her eyes and seeing Belmont for the first time.

" Where..."

" You are in the heavens. And your name is Fate, I am Belmont."

" Who... are you?"

" I am one of the founder of the universe. People call me god." Belmont whispered.

" God..." Fate whispered.

" This is Meteor, it's your guardian."

Fate continued to stare blankly.

" You... er... your job is to control Fate, as your name says so..."

Fate merely nodded, she then lifted her hands up and stared at them. Her hands were still small then.

" Well, ahem, technically on human ages, you are a few minutes old, but you have the appearance of a five year old. All magic finders are like that."

" Human." Fate whispered.

" Right... er... so..."

" Am I human?" She asked.

" No, dear... You are a star."

" Star?" Fate asked, looking at Belmont.

" You are one of the stars that's in the sky. You are the Star of Hope. You are the most important star of all. Not only do you control fate, you also bring hope to the people." Belmont told him.

" Not... human... star..." Fate whispered.

" Yes... and Fate... Look at me."

Fate looked up at Belmont.

" Because... you are created... there are... side effects so as the speak." He whispered.

" What are they?" She whispered.

" You... do not have... well... er... you cannot feel love and nor can you feel pain." Belmont told her.

" Why?"

Belmont gave a weird expression, one she later on learnt as a sad look.

" My dear..."

Belmont sat down beside her and pat her on her head.

" Because the universe is always balanced. And... because you are created... to be so powerful... We have to take away the things that are most important to every human... Love and pain." He whispered.

" Will I get them back?" Fate whispered, staring at her hands.

" Sadly to say... no dear... you won't... It's not in you... and it never will be..." He whispered.

" I see..." She whispered.

" Do not worry, Fate. We are going to create a better universe... for everyone. And I cannot do that without your help. So, will you help me?" Belmont asked.

Fate nodded her head.

" Good girl."

Belmont continued to pat her on her head... But she was thinking of something else...

End of flashback

* * *

Fate remembered it well, that Belmont constantly reminded her about it... And when she returned from the human world... and was locked in the cage... Everyday... she thought... why her... Why was she... made this way... She... just wanted to be normal... Like everyone else...

" Fate?"

Fate looked at Meteor and forced a smile.

" Is something wrong? You look upset."

" Nothing, just thinking." Fate whispered.

Meteor rolled on the floor near where she was sitting.

" _**It's not in you... and it never will..."**_ His words... she forever remembered them.

But... just when she was released... when that man... Heero Yuy became the next God... Fate was released from the cage... and Belmont told her...

* * *

Flashback

The door burst open and Fate fell to the floor hard. She... was free... Finally... She looked down at her hands...

" Fate."

That voice... Fate looked up to see Belmont.

" I am well aware that there are a lot of things that you want to do... However... there's something I have to tell you."

He magiced a chair and sat down on it. Fate got up and magiced herself a chair.

" As you are away, the other 2/5 of you, or else known as Umi is still missing. As Umi is a part of you, she will still return to you eventually. It's a fact you cannot change. And likewise... you are still who you are, Fate... You still cannot... feel pain and love." He whispered.

Fate heard the last line so many times, she could memorise it.

" However... there's a way." Belmont told her.

Fate merely watched him quietly.

" I didn't want to tell you about it at the start, fearing it might not come true. Anyway, you are... thousands of years old... But you have the appearance of a 19 year old. I believe you have already set a birthday for yourself. Likewise, count that you will be 20 next year and so on. That man... what do you think of him?" Belmont asked.

" Who?" Fate whispered.

" The new god, Heero Yuy. He also happens to be Umi's husband. So, tell me, what do you think of him. I know very well that you have been watching him through the eyes of Umi." Belmont told her.

Fate didn't respond.

" Tell me, Fate."

" He's... a person who... doesn't want people to know more about him... He often puts up a cold exterior... but deep inside he's a very kind person and he cares a lot about his family... He seems to dislike Umi." She told him.

" Well, Fate... there's hope for you."

Fate merely looked at him.

" I know very well, how you wish to love... and be normal..."

Fate looked away.

" There's a way... for you to be able to feel love. However, pain wise... that cannot be changed... Ahem... that man... he's your balance, as well as your destined lover."

Fate looked at him.

" In other sense, you were also made for him."

" I cannot love."

" Yes, you cannot. But... being destined lover... If he truly loves you, and you wish to be with them... Then... you will truly learn what love is. And you will also feel it."

" But only with him?" Fate whispered.

" Yes, my dear. There's two marks on you. One on your neck, the other on your stomach. If the star shaped mark... both of them... turns silver... it means... that you love him."

" How does it guage, when I cannot even love?" Fate asked.

" It will. Silver is the colour of his blood. As long as two of the stars are totally silver, and he loves you as well, you will be able to feel love." Belmont told her.

" Is there a time limit?" Fate asked.

" No, until... there's a next god..." He whispered.

" What makes you think he will love me?" Fate asked.

" Because... he was made this way as well. Now, go to where you want to go."

Fate glowed white and she shot out of the open window like a white shooting star.

End of Flashback

* * *

Fate sighed, she didn't believe what Belmont said. If it was true... it would be impossible as well... for a man... as cold... as him... it wasn't possible...

" Look, it stopped raining."

Fate looked out of the window and wondered what she should do today.

" Let's go out on a walk or something." Meteor suggested.

Fate merely nodded.

* * *

Japan, Sakura Town

" Oh, don't look as if we forced you into this." Angel told him.

Heero pretended he didn't hear her.

" He's angry." Aaron commented.

" Of course he is." Felicia whispered.

Marcus, who was Matthew's younger brother, tried not to laugh.

" Oh come on, I only faked a note. I didn't believe know Matthew would deliver it to you." Angel commented.

Heero ignored them.

" Give him a break Angel." Felicia advised.

Angel continued eating her ice-cream.

" He will talk to us, eventually, when he's done with the silent treatment." Marcus told them.

Heero had it, he slammed the newspapers down on the table and stood up.

" I am utterly disappointed in all of you. Angel, you faked an illness to skip classes. Worse, Aaron you didn't even try to stop her. You played along. And you Felicia, you know how... worried I am about your condition and you lied to me too. And Marcus... being knight and all... you lied to me as well. How can you four do this to me? I am..."

" G.I. We know." Aaron added.

" Yes, glad the four of you know that. Do you know how worried I learn that all four of you are ill? And then, I find all four of you here at a cafe? What nonsense is this?"

" We all need a break. You are the same."

" This and that are totally different things. Felicia, I thought you knew better." Heero told her.

" I did, besides... it was boring." She whispered.

Heero wanted to scold her... but Felicia being the one who was born with such an incurable disease that left her blind and handicapped, he didn't want to scold her.

" Okay, there will be no repeat of such things again." Heero told them.

" Thank you, Heero!"

Angel jumped up and hugged him.

" If it happens again, I will fly straight to tell Carlton." Heero told them.

" Besides, you needed a break from your work." Felicia whispered.

" And what better way than to spend the day with your family?" Angel asked, looking up at him.

Heero sometimes wondered what he have done to be the eldest of this family. All of them look up to him... to guide them... He wondered what he would do if he were to lose any one of them.

Felicia started coughing.

" Feli, are you okay?" Aaron asked.

Marcus handled her a tissue. And for Marcus... he has been by Felicia's side ever since he was 5... Of course Heero knew there was something more than meets the eye... But... the answer still lies in Felicia.

" I'm fine, just..."

Felicia suddenly turned away, as in sensing something. Due to being blind, Felicia's senses are superb. She can pick up objects faster, but cannot see them. Heero looked in the direction she was facing. That's when he spotted her. Yes, he met her at Umi's grave. Yes, Miss Amethy... Claire... Lovell... Angel spotted her as well.

" Miss Lovell." She called out and waved.

Marcus looked at Heero, Heero nodded once. It was a sign to show that she wasn't dangerous. But Heero suspected... if she was the one he was looking for... She approached them. She smiled at them.

" This is Miss Lovell, she's a friend of Umi's." Angel introduced.

Amethy shook hands briefly with Marcus.

" I do not mean to be rude... But what are the four of you doing here, in the human world?" Amethy asked.

" Er... we... decided to go exploring." Aaron lied.

Amethy looked at Heero. He didn't respond.

" Right..."

That's when Heero saw a man on a bicycle coming this way. Bicycles wasn't allowed on walkways, but Amethy didn't seem to notice. The cyclist rang his bell and that's when Amethy realised. But it was too late, Heero caught Amethy as she was falling. Luckily, it was a close save, the cyclist cycled through.

" That's dangerous." Marcus commented.

Heero released her and realised that she had dropped her glasses. She bent down to retrieve them, but he too went down to retrieve them at the same time. Their hands touched before either of them touched the glasses. They looked at each other as their hands touched. She seemed a bit surprised and shocked. That's when Heero got a really good look at her... She... didn't look so bad with the glasses gone.

" Ahem?" Angel asked.

Amethy drew back her hand and Heero quickly grabbed her glasses and handled it to her.

" Thank you." She whispered and put them on.

" Miss Lovell, I'm curious, how did you know Umi?" Felicia asked.

Amethy looked a bit surprised to hear that, she looked at Heero then gave a rather embarrassed smile.

" Er... er..."

She looked around, as if trying to find something as a distraction instead.

" Help!" Someone shouted from far.

" Robber coming this way." Felicia whispered.

Amethy seemed a bit surprised, then they saw a man running towards them, he was holding on to a bag. Heero moved in to help, but Amethy tripped him first. Angel took the bag from the man.

" That should teach you a lesson."

" Angel." Heero warned.

The man got up quickly and showed his gun. He grabbed Angel since she was the nearest to be his hostage. Plus, she was holding onto the bag he robbed.

" No body moves or this girl gets it." He told them.

Angel looked scared, it must have been the gun.

" What happened?" Felicia asked, placing her hand on Marcus.

" Nothing... just..."

Heero's eyes narrowed, no one... not even a human... uses his sibling as a hostage. Anger flew to his eyes, and his eyes were slowing turning silver.

" Heero, help!" Angel shouted.

But the man only pointed the cold barrel of the gun against her forehead.

" Shut up, no one moves."

Then he ran off in the other direction.

" Heero!" He heard Angel shout.

He was so going to kill him... His eyes were turning silver. That's when he felt a warm feeling at his hand. His eyes cleared and he looked down to see that Amethy was holding his hand. She shook her head. He immediately released his hand from her touch.

" Damn it, I'm going after them. Marcus, look after them." Heero ordered and he ran across the road, after the robber.

" Marcus, where's Angel? I cannot sense her..." Felicia asked.

" It's okay. Aaron, are you alright?" Marcus asked.

Aaron barely nodded. Amethy looked at them then she looked ahead.

" Miss Lovell... Can you look after them? I wish to go after him." Marcus told her.

" No, you should stay with them I will go after him." Amethy whispered.

" But..."

" I'm a magic finder too. I know the rules. Don't worry, I will make sure G.I doesn't lose it. Is he... quite close to Angel?" Amethy asked.

Marcus nodded. Amethy nodded and she ran across the road, after Heero.

* * *

Angel didn't know what to do. She couldn't use magic in front of humans... and she was scared of the gun... She... could die. She tried to drag her feet, but he was strong... He pushed her in front of him as they ran down the streets. People screamed in horror. She didn't even have any idea where they were going. And... Heero... where was he? She was scared.

* * *

Heero lost track of them. The streets were so crowded... He had no idea where they went to. No, he vowed that something like that was not going to happen to any of his siblings. Ever since the incident with Felicia.

" Sir."

He turned to see Amethy run up to him.

" I lost them."

" Sir, please calm down."

" How can I? He ran off with my sister! With a gun!"

Heero started to walk off, but she stopped him by holding his hand..

" Please." She whispered.

Heero frowned down at her... she seemed to remind him of Umi... And her touch reminded him of her. Soft and warm...

" Heero."

He looked at Star, who had become visible.

" Where are they?"

" They took a cab and are currently heading towards the highway. He might drop off at the thick forest there." Star announced.

Heero hated this feeling... He couldn't do anything unless he wanted to injure more innocent people. He have to wait for him to stop, somewhere first. His fist clenched and the other hand's grip on Amethy's hand tightened.

* * *

Yes, the man did drop off at the forests along the highway. Heero rushed them immediately, afraid that he might kill Angel and leave her there and run off with the money. He and Amethy followed the map Star gave them and it wasn't long before they met that idiot robber.

" Heero!" Angel exclaimed rather happily.

" Don't you dare move any closer, or I will kill her!" The man threatened.

The man placed the gun at Angel's forehead. Heero's eyes narrowed.

" What do you want?" Heero asked.

" Money, in return. Give me 5 million dollars and she goes free." The man told them.

" And if I do not do so?" Heero asked.

" I will kill her."

" No!" Angel shouted.

Heero really wanted to kill that man, rib him apart, piece by piece. He didn't care, because they were in a forest. This man will die today...

" Don't."

He turned to look at Amethy, she shook her head. And she stepped forward.

" What are you doing, get back. Don't you want to save her?" The man shouted.

" Put her down, she's innocent. She doesn't have anything to do with this. No one needs to get hurt here."

" Yeah right. I wouldn't be in this state if not for that bastard boss of mine."

" What happened?" Amethy asked.

She seem to think that she could talk sense into this person.

" He ran off with all my money, he hadn't given me my salary for 3 months now. I have a family of four, I do not have any money to feed them."

Heero was looking for a way to save Angel. Amethy stepped forward.

" What are you doing, do not come any closer!" He shouted.

But she continued to do so.

" Killing her won't solve any of your problems. It will only make you a criminal and you will have a black record, and you could be sentenced to jail or worse. What will happen to your family then?" She asked.

" I..."

The man looked down at Angel and at the gun.

" I will kill her and kill myself."

" Your family will still be the one suffering in the end."

The man was speechless.

" Put down the gun and let the girl go... She has a family of her own as well." Amethy whispered.

The man looked down at Angel.

" I..."

" Heero, help." Angel cried.

Heero made a step to walk forward, but Amethy stopped him.

" Everything will be alright, just put down the gun and let her go." Amethy whispered.

The man looked as if he was about to drop his gun, then he saw the look on Heero's face.

" No!"

He's grip around Angel tightened and he moved back more.

" No, he... he will kill me." He accused, pointing at Heero.

" He won't." Amethy told him, she looked at him for an answer.

Heero wanted to say no way he was letting this man walk away.

" Please?" Amethy whispered.

Their eyes met.

" For Angel?" Amethy whispered.

For Angel... He looked at that frightened girl. Angel was already crying.

" I give you my word, I won't kill you." Heero told the man.

" No, he's lying. Your word is not enough!"

Heero looked at Amethy.

" I... will just kill her already!"

" NO!" Heero shouted.

He heard the safety of the gun click out of place. And he heard the shift of it...

" No, save me, Heero!" Angel shouted.

Heero moved forward, but the man fired at Angel. There was a loud gun shot that filled the air.

" Angel!"

He saw blood... and he saw the body of Angel falling to the floor. No... Angel... He immediately rushed forward, but was stopped by further sounds of gunshot. Then he heard the sound of someone falling, he turned to see that Amethy wasn't where she was just now. He looked back to see that Angel was sitting up. She alive? But... that... means... The man had ran off... Heero rushed over to where Angel was. He hugged her.

" Heero... I'm so scared." She cried.

" It's okay... It's okay." He whispered, looking at the floor... the blood... it came from...

His eyes widened as he saw who lied on the floor.

" Oh my, Miss Lovell." Angel exclaimed.

Heero moved over, placing Angel down on the ground.

" Oh, I'm so sorry." Angel cried.

Amethy shook her head and smiled instead.

" It's okay Angel." She whispered.

Heero got up, obviously, wanting to go after that man. But Amethy's bloody hand stopped him.

" Don't go... after him..." She whispered.

Heero gritted his teeth.

" What happened anyway? I thought he shot Angel." Star told them.

" No... Miss Lovell... I didn't know how she managed it... But she took the shot for me... Then she freed me... and he shot her again." Angel whispered, crying.

Heero already knew she was a magic finder... But... He looked down at Amethy.

" It's okay, don't cry for me.. I did what I felt was best."

" Putting your own life in danger? For me?" Angel cried.

" It's okay... I mean... I don't really have a lot of friends... And I don't have a family like you do. I... mean... I won't be missed if I died. But if you die, the man beside you will forever blame himself." Amethy whispered.

" Miss Lovell."

Angel hugged her and cried.

" Don't die... please."

Heero looked at Star.

" Five shots to the heart, sir." Star reported.

" How can she still survive? She should have died already." Heero whispered.

" Heero, can you heal her?" Angel asked.

Heero placed his hands above where the wound was and light shot up towards the sky. He healed her... amazingly... the process was a little bit too quick.

" Thank you." Angel whispered and hugged Amethy.

Amethy mouthed thank you at Heero.

" We better get her to the hospital." Heero told her.

" Didn't you heal her?" Angel asked.

" Yes, but it seems a bit wrong. We better get her checked, and you as well." Heero told them.

* * *

Hospital,

Angel was fine after a check, but Heero felt it was better to let her stay over night, in cause it turned out to be a psychological problem. As it had been for Felicia, but her case was worse... Her being blind and handicapped... But... Heero erased her memory of that kidnapping incident, so that it wouldn't be harder on her... Angel...

" Don't you want to go in?" Star asked.

Heero looked at Star and then looked though the glass windows of the room again. Aaron was talking to Angel. Angel merely nodded and smiled a little and continued to hug her teddy bear. It was very thoughtful of Aaron to bring it. The bear was a gift form Umi. But, they swapped their toys, so that they can remind each other of the other when the other twin is not around. Their bond was amazingly strong... for a pair of non-identical twin.

Angel saw him and smiled a bit then continued to talk to Aaron.

" At least, she seems fine." Star told him.

" We have to thank Amethy for that." Heero told him.

" I'm surprised you didn't go after that man." Star told him.

" They are more important, besides, if I did go... Amethy would have died and Angel will blame herself forever." Heero told Star.

Heero looked down at his hand, he had already washed it clean... but he still remembered what it was like when Amethy touched him.

" We should go and see her."

Heero nodded and went to find Amethy. He saw Arabella in the room. He was rather surprised, Arabella was an old friend of Umi.

" G.I." Arabella greeted.

Amethy forced a slight smile.

" How is she?" Heero asked.

" Well, the doctor says she's fine. But they need to do a few more checks. No one really survived 5 shots to the heart... Not a human that is." Arabella told him.

" You two know each other?" Amethy asked.

" Yes, G.I is... after all... Umi's husband." Arabella told Amethy.

" Can I have a private word with her?" Heero asked.

" Sure, be my guest."

Arabella left the room. Heero closed the door and sat down on the chair.

" Where are your glasses?" Heero asked.

She seemed surprised that he asked her that.

" Oh... they fell in the forest. Besides, glasses can be replaced." She told him.

" Right..."

Then they were silent for a while. Both of them looked at each other.

" Thank you for saving Angel. That was... rather... brave of you."

Amethy shook her head.

" I'm sure if it was you, you would have done the same."

" That's different, I am her... brother... But you... didn't even know her." Heero told her.

" Actually, Umi did talk to me about her." Amethy whispered.

" I see... Something does curious me, Miss Lovell... How did you really know Umi?" Heero asked.

" I mentioned that she was a client of mine?"

" You were lying."

She looked at him.

" What makes you think so?" She asked him.

" I checked her records, she never did go to your agency." Heero told her.

Amethy looked down at her hands.

" Tell me, how did you meet her."

Amethy sighed and looked at Star.

" Have you asked Star?"

" Star lies too."

Amethy didn't seem like she wanted to answer the question.

" Very well, do you know a person by the name of Fate?" Heero asked.

" No, what makes you think I will know her?" Amethy asked.

Heero didn't answer, he merely looked away.

" Actually... I am Fate." She whispered.

Their eyes met for a while.

" Belmont talked to me about you... He mentioned the test." Heero told her.

" Maybe next time, G.I. Besides, you have your sister to look after." Amethy whispered.

Heero continued to stare at her.

" I won't run away, if that's what you are thinking. I have been waiting for you to come to me since January, last year."

Heero nodded and left the room. Amethy was aware that Belmont had teleported inside.

" Well, that went well. How are you going to tell him, Fate?" Belmont asked.

" I don't know... But today... I learnt that he does value his family first."

" Are you going to use it against him?" Belmont asked.

Amethy was silent.

" Maybe." She whispered.

She smiled at him in return.

" This will be fun."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it. Now that Heero has found out that Amethy is Fate. All he has to do now is pass through the test. Do read up on the next chapter to find out more about the test. Please read and review, thank you for reading.

* * *


	5. Test part 1

**

* * *

**

With me

**Chapter 4: Test part 1**

Author's note: Now that Heero found Fate, a test is needed to prove his worth. Will he pass the test, or will he fail? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

10th January, Night

Amethy pulled back the curtains and looked out of the glass windows. She have been in the hospital for a day now... They gave her CT scans... Xrays... But they don't seem to believe that she's fine and alive and breathing... Humans... There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Amethy turned to see Angel.

" Hello, am I bothering you?" Angel asked.

Amethy shook her head, but wasn't surprised to see Heero behind her. She smiled at him and looked at Angel.

" Heero won't let me get discharged." She told him.

Amethy looked at Heero, but he didn't say a single word.

" But look, I'm fine." Angel told them and turned one round to show them.

Amethy smiled slightly. She was quite amazed that Angel wanted to befriend her... But if she found out about the truth... She knew Angel wouldn't like her that much.

" Is it true?" Angel whispered.

" What is?" Amethy asked.

" That time... You said that you didn't have a lot of friends... and that you wouldn't be missed if you died..."

Amethy forced a slight smile.

" Isn't it saddening?" Angel whispered.

Amethy looked at Heero, and then she squat down so that she whisper softly to her.

" No." She whispered.

" You must have been lonely." Angel whispered.

Amethy was quite surprised that Angel could see right through her... Like... she was transparent. Lonely... she... was forever lonely...

" Don't you have anyone you love? I'm sorry you lost your family." Angel whispered.

Amethy wondered how to answer her.

" No, I'm... not as fortunate as others... Besides, who will want to be with a workaholic like me?" She asked, faking a smile.

" You are like him." Angel told her.

" Him?"

Angel looked at Heero.

" He works all day too... we hardly see him around. But he cares a lot about us." She told her.

" I know..." She whispered.

" Angel."

Amethy stood up and watched as Angel walked over to her brother.

" We should let her get some rest. You need some too."

" But... she looks sad." Angel whispered.

She turned to look at Amethy.

" It must be because no one visits her." Angel told Heero.

" Angel." Heero warned.

She kept quiet and then Heero let her leave to go back to her room. Since Matthew was here. After Angel left, he looked at Amethy. She sighed and continued to look out of the window.

" I apologise, she doesn't know what she's saying." Heero told her.

" It's alright. I'm quite surprised that she likes me." Amethy whispered.

They were silent for a while.

" When can the test take place?" Heero asked.

" You seem eager, to take it."

" The longer I become your master, the weaker you get." He replied.

Amethy watched him then she sighed again.

" Tomorrow."

* * *

11th January

Just like Amethy suggested, Heero went to meet her, at an abandoned temple. The night was cold and dark... But Heero was prepared. He read up on things and trained a little, in cause he needed to fight her. Angel was well, probably due to her. He have to thank her for that. Wind blew past and he took in the fragrance of Vanilla. He turned to see a person walk up the long flight of stairs. He turned and watch as Amethy come into view.

" Welcome, God Impossible." She whispered.

Heero wore his God uniform, since he rushed over while he was still working.

" I can see that you are well prepared." She whispered.

Heero only continued to watch her. Then she stepped aside and this robot like creature appeared. It looked exactly like Star, except it... had a pair of white wings on its back.

" This is Meteor, my guardian. It runs on the same principle as Star. Basically they are the same." She explained.

" Hello." Meteor greeted.

Heero didn't reply.

" Well then... let's get down to the rules..."

She closed her eyes and a portal appeared before him.

" Rule number one, I am the judge, likewise... Whether you succeed or not, is my say. I will not tell you what the test is about and what you have to do to truly pass it. However, if you wish to stop and give up, you will count as fail. Likewise, when you retake the test, the test will be different. And with each retake, it will only be harder. And the last test will be the gamble of life."

" What's that?" Heero asked.

" We play the life of the people around you. If you lose... they will die."

Heero's eyes narrowed.

" Likewise, I do not wish to have that test. However, I have no idea how many tests you have to take to pass."

Then she smiled.

" Step into the portal to begin your first test."

Heero looked at Star.

" Do not worry, Star will be useless inside the test. No one can protect you, except yourself." She told him.

Heero closed his eyes and then stepped through the portal.

* * *

He saw nothing, but darkness... black... Then he closed his eyes and tried to sense for something... But there was nothing. Then when he opened his eyes again, he realised that he was lying on a bed... He frowned and sat up. He was in a rather large looking room. He looked around, but it seemed as if he was alone. The door opened and Heero nearly gapped.

" Umi?" He called out.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, then she approached him. She looked exactly like Umi, except she was a bit taller. And her eyes were sapphire blue...

" Fate?" He asked.

" Yes, my... soon-to-be master."

" Belmont said you won't reveal your true..."

He was silenced when she placed a finger on his lips.

" I got tired to being in Amethy. Besides, we met before." She whispered.

" When?"

" BOM." She told him.

" That was you? I had the impression..."

" That it was Umi? I know." She told him and smiled.

Then Heero looked down and noticed that she was wearing a night gown.

" Is this a test?" Heero asked.

" Welcome to Fate's World."

Heero merely stared at her.

" I am the master of this world, hence I am like God here." She told him.

Then she leaned in a little and Heero realised how close they were. Then she smiled and magiced a clipboard.

" Okay, let me brief you a little. You fell hopelessly and head over heels in love with your wife... me..."

Heero gave her a bored look.

" And you two got married and are a very happy couple. And... you two have four children."

" Four?!" He exclaimed.

" Yes, dear."

He stared at her.

" Well, you are the father here... Anyway, you have to live through this life and eventually, pass this test. However, if I am not happy, you automatically fail too." She told him and smiled.

" You didn't mention that earlier."

" It's my world, my test, my rules." She told him.

Then she smiled and hugged him. Heero was taken back that he fell backwards onto the bed.

" Morning darling." She greeted.

He was about to pull her off him when the door burst open. And gasps were heard. He turned to see four children staring down at them, in horror. There were two males, two females. One had dark brown hair like his... but had Fate's eyes. He seem to be the eldest. The other male had dark blonde hair and his eyes. The girl had long golden blonde hair like Fate, and a mixture of both their eye colour. The other girl, had long dark golden brown hair, and his eyes, she seemed youngest.

" Daddy, what are you still doing in bed?" The boy exclaimed.

Heero looked at Fate, who continued to hug him. The youngest girl came over to the bed, with her teddy bear still in her hand.

" Morning." She said shyly.

Fate smiled at him and released him and then hugged her.

" Morning, Celeste." She told the girl and hugged her.

" Morning mummy."

" Fate, can I get... an intro..."

Fate froze time in a single blink and then she placed Celeste down. And looked at the clipboard that had reappeared in her hand.

" Okay, this is Christopher, eldest and has a personality most similar to yours. This is Euphemia, she's second and she looks like me. Next is Edward, and then Celeste."

" That's it? Nothing else on the thick clip board?" Heero asked.

Fate smiled at him, which kind of reminded him of how Umi used to smile. She magiced it away.

" I am looking at everything you say and watching your every move... So do take that into account." She told him.

Heero got off the bed and stood up.

" What's my occupation?" Heero asked.

" Oh, darling, I'm so glad you asked."

" Ah, no hugging, no intimate actions." Heero warned her.

" Oh, but we are supposed to be a couple who's hopelessly in love. And look what that love gave us, four children! Besides, what will the children think if we ignore each other?" Fate asked, giving an innocent look.

He had a very bad feeling.

" Anyway, Christopher is 7, Euphemia is 6, Edward is 5, Celeste is 3."

" Why is there a two age gap between Edward and Celeste."

She beamed at him.

" Because... you wanted to spend more time... doing what man like to do... and so... there was a delay." She told him.

" Meaning?"

" Making..."

She looked at the bed, he got the point.

" Your occupation is you are the CEO of the SilverWings company. And I am a marriage counselor."

" Wait, both of us work? Who looks after them?" Heero asked.

Fate looked at him and smiled.

" Anyway, your friends are still around. And we are married for 7 years."

" Seven?" Heero asked.

" Shotgun, man... can be so... impatient at times." She told him, smiling.

He felt like slapping himself. He had no idea the test was like this. He expected more danger kind... Not... look after children be family man kind...

" Heck." He muttered.

" Too bad you studied history and trained, guess they are quite useless in this test no? I got inspiration from Angel. I mean if you can look after her so well, why not your own children?"

" They are not mine." He whispered.

She looked as if she was about to slap him, then she recovered and smiled at him. Time continued and Celeste came forth and started tugging on Heero's pants. He squad down and Celeste kissed him on his cheek.

" Morning Daddy."

Heero looked at her and wondered if he should smile.

" Who's next?" Fate asked.

" Ah, but it's... girl stuff." Christopher complained.

Fate eyed him and he came over and kissed Fate on her cheek then on Heero's.

" Morning." He grunted.

Yes, Heero could tell Chris resembled him. Euphemia seemed delighted to do the greeting, Edward did it without complain.

" Anyway, you are going to be late for work." Christopher told Heero.

" Right."

He looked at Fate, who was talking to Celeste. This is going to kill him...

* * *

He got dressed in a suit and tie and turned to see that Fate changed to a working suit as well. She walked over and helped him tie his tie.

" They are going to school, except Celeste, she goes with you."

" What! Man do not bring their children to work."

" We take turns, you do the odd days, I do the even ones." She smiled back at him.

That was 4 days against 3.

" Be careful she cries a lot and she drinks milk 3 times per day, after each meal."

" Milk?" Heero asked.

His eyes darted to her breast, it was by accident, but... heck...

" No, powder ones. Not too warm or not too cold and not too much." She told him.

Heero felt like banging his head on the wardrobe door.

" I will be back by... 7pm. So last until then and, the children comes home at 5pm."

" Who looks after them? With both of us gone..."

Fate smiled at him. He had a bad feeling... 2 hours?

" Rachel looks after them at that time."

" My mother?" Heero asked.

She nodded and then left the room before he could ask her anything else. She was bidding goodbye to the three.

" Chris, look after Ed." Fate whispered.

Heero walked over and stopped at the door, watching her.

" I want to go too." Celeste told her.

" No, you are still... too young. Anyway, you are going with Daddy today. And you know that the Uncles there dotes on you."

" What?" Heero exclaimed.

Fate smiled at him and hugged Euphemia, then Ed. The school bus came and Heero knew it was a magic finder school as the bus was flying. After sending them off, Fate returned and handled him a bag.

" It contains the things to look after Celeste. But she will be fine... Besides she makes the people at your office envy you."

" Who works in my office?" Heero asked.

" Matt, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei. The four are part-time Preventers." She told him.

" Some things never change... Are they... married?" Heero asked.

" Heero, this is not a future viewer. Hence things may not come true in real life." She told him.

" Are they?"

" Matt is, he has a kid that happens to be best friends with Ed."

" A boy?"

Fate nodded and picked Celeste up.

" Now, bring her to your office."

Heero was surprised that Star and Meteor was still around... Oh well...

" No goodbye kiss?" Fate asked.

Heero looked at Celeste who smiled back at him. He kissed Fate on her cheek. Fate handled Celeste to him and then kissed her.

" Bye, mum will miss you."

She eyed him and kissed him on his cheek... He didn't like being... kissed... Then Fate left and he heard the car drive off. He sighed... and looked at Celeste.

" Well, let's get to work then."

He placed her down and held her hand and they slowly walked towards his car. That's when he noticed how huge the house was.

" Hey, Heero."

He turned to see Trowa waiting by his car.

" What are you..."

" Uncle Trowa..."

He was rather surprised, watched Trowa hug Celeste and kiss her on her cheek.

" Free ride, besides, I knew it was an odd day."

Heero rolled his eyes.

" Don't remind me." He muttered.

" Why, had a fight with Fate?"

" No, he's just annoyed he can't sleep a bit later." Star answered.

Celeste smiled and then Heero strapped her into the baby chair. And Trowa got into the passenger seat. This is going to be heck of a day...

* * *

Yes, he got what Fate meant. Everyone seems to know Celeste and they doted on her. Heero rejected sweets that they offered to her. And wondered what he was supposed to do. He had meetings, papers to sign, it was hard keeping an eye on Celeste in the meantime. Anyway, she fell asleep soon and he could finally work and think about the test. What was he supposed to do? Cause if it was about man and wife thing, heck, no way was he doing it. Not that she... was bad... he just couldn't.

_How many times did we do it between the time Edward was born to Celeste... _

Heck, what was he thinking?

" Heero, it's a call from Fate."

Heero picked it up.

" Hey darling, how's Celeste. Did you... feed her?" Fate asked.

" Not, lunch's not here yet. Besides the time table said 1pm."

" Glad you know. Listen, Rachel won't be able to make it. So you will have to go home early."

" Why me?"

" Likewise, the odd and even days. In case Rachel cannot make it, we do it according to days."

Heero was silent.

" Anyway, do feed her and love ya."

Then she hung up, he sighed.

" Love... can be so interesting, no?" Star asked.

" You mean frustrating and annoying... And it's not love."

" Heero, you forgot how the two of you met?" Star asked.

" Don't tell me. Shotgun marriage, no?"

" Yes, but you were so in love with her. It was hard seeing you so deep. You were never one who really cared much about love."

Heero was silent.

" How did we meet?" Heero asked, wondering what story Fate had come up with.

" Yes, I believe you met her at a party on a cruise. And then this and that happened and then... love and then passion and then a baby happened."

Star wasn't detailed, but he got the point.

" Shotgun." He muttered.

" Well, did you regret it?" Star asked.

" No, just..."

He broke off, when he saw that Celeste was awake and she looked as if... she was going to cry.

" Celeste?" He asked, walking over.

And she cried, rather loudly.

" Hush. What's wrong?" He asked.

She started sobbing.

" You seem to hate mummy. You sounded as if you regretted marrying her... And that must mean... you regretted... having us..."

" No... I just..."

She cried louder. He decided to lie.

" I just kind of forgot how we met. Your mother was the best thing that had ever happened to me."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" I felt that you were a bit odd this morning..."

Heero felt a bit guilty, Fate was right... The children could sense it...

" I'm sorry Celeste... It hasn't been a good day."

" I love you daddy and so do all of us, especially mummy." Celeste told him.

Heero wondered what to say.

" I love you all too." He whispered and hugged Celeste.

He felt a bit guilty lying... but... somehow... it made him feel a little bit like a family man.

* * *

He learnt from Star the things he needed to take care of when making the milk for Celeste. He heeded the instructions and then measured the exact amount needed and gave it to Celeste. She drank extremely slow... he had no idea why.

" Why is it so slow? I saw that the level has been unchanged for 15 minutes." Heero told Star.

" Because it's a magic bottle. It's enough for her till dinner. She takes one hour to finish it."

" She doesn't eat?" Heero asked.

" She can if she wants to." Star told him.

That was one hell of an appetite.

" And do be careful, she vomits them when she too full or when she burps."

Heero wondered why Celeste was having such a weird practice, when she was already three.

* * *

He came home at 4.30pm. He drove rather slowly, for Celeste's sake. Wouldn't want to frighten the child. Then he waited for the school bus and the children came back at exact 5pm. Then they greeted him and went in. Instantly, he thought they would still making a fuss and messed up the place. But amazingly, all of them did their homework first. They asked him questions if they didn't know how. He sat down and watched the three do homework and watch Celeste play with brick toys.

" Don't you all play?" Heero asked.

" You forgot?" Euphemia asked, looking rather surprised.

" Can you remind me?"

" It's a rule, all of us have to finish out homework first, or we can't play."

" Who set it?" Heero asked.

" You?" Chris asked.

Heck, what kind of father was he?

" Right... What day is it tomorrow?" He asked.

" Saturday." Edward told him.

" Do you all still go to school?" Heero asked.

" Nope." Chris answered.

" Ah, Celeste, that's wrong. It goes at the top." Edward told Celeste.

Heero was amazed that Edward noticed what Celeste was doing when he was still doing homework. His jaw almost dropped when the brick flew up and pressed itself in place at the top. They practice magic even at home? Heck, he thought they didn't have any.

" I like it better when mum's home." Celeste commented.

" Why?" Heero asked.

" It's not as quiet as it is now."

" What does Rachel do?" He asked.

" Grandma?" Chris asked.

Heero nodded.

" Oh, nothing much, she supervises us and cook us dinner, since you two are too busy to cook dinner for us. Coming back home for dinner is a must, unless informed otherwise." Edward told him.

" Does Fate cook?" He asked.

All four of them stared at him with their eyes wide.

" DAD!"

" What?"

" She cooks the most delicious dishes ever." Christopher told him.

" So, normally she cooks?" Heero asked.

They became quiet and continued doing their homework.

" She never really cooks much lately, since she was busy with her work... And we missed her cooking. Sometimes we play tricks on Grandma so she could leave us on an even day. But it doesn't work." Euphemia whispered.

He noticed how fond of Fate they were.

" What about me? Do... I... cook or something?" He asked.

" No... you were too busy everyday, to come home in time. We only see you in the morning and in the next morning." Edward told him.

" Weirdly you came home early today." Chris commented.

" Because Rachel couldn't look after you guys and your mother is working."

They were silent again, Heero noticed how much he missed out on his children's life... He didn't even know anything about them... Like how he missed out on the life of his real family.

" Daddy?"

He looked at Celeste who was pulling at his pants.

" Yes?"

" I drew this in your office."

Heero looked at the drawing Celeste gave him. It was an extremely well done drawing. It was like a family photo. There was all of them, with Star and Meteor, smiling happily. Except he wasn't smiling in the drawing. Amazing that at 3, her drawing was almost as real as reality.

" Why aren't I smiling?" Heero asked.

" Oh, I haven't seen you smile for a long time." Celeste whispered.

He was saddened by her remark... But the drawing was very nicely done. He didn't know what to say.

" Thank you Celeste." He told her and hugged her.

" Daddy?"

He looked at Chris and Edward.

" Can we go play, we done our homework."

They immediately showed him their pile of well done homework. He checked through in a flip and nodded. They went upstairs and disappeared.

" What do they normally play with?" Heero ask Euphemia.

" Oh, computer games. I know, lame right."

" You?" He asked.

She shrugged and smiled as Celeste started drawing something on the corner of her work.

" When did we notice she... can draw?" Heero asked.

" Oh, when she messed up the kitchen and used the chocolate cookie mix to draw. Mummy was very surprised at first."

" I see."

He saw that the flower Celeste drew looked very life like. She snapped her fingers once and the flower moved on that piece of paper, as if the wind was blowing it.

" Thank you Celeste. But I have to erase it, or my teacher will scold me." Euphemia apologised.

Heero looked at Celeste and wondered if the talent came from Fate. He placed Celeste on his lap and gave her a piece of blank paper and a pencil. She picked it up and started drawing. He watched what she was drawing and also kept an eye on Euphemia. Weirdly, she seems to have a lot of homework.

" Euphemia, what do you normally do?" Heero asked.

Euphemia looked at him and smiled slightly.

" Well, I love reading. And you know, girl stuff. But Celeste is still too young to join me. It's rather boring without a playmate, unlike Ed and Chris." She told him.

" What books do you read?" Heero asked.

" Everything."

Heero knew that she read adult fiction, but she was only 6! There's bound to be things she didn't understand. Euphemia placed her pen down and looked at him.

" Dad."

" Yeah?" He asked.

Celeste finished drawing a grass field filled with many flowers, she magiced a box of colour pencil and started colouring the black and white picture.

" Er... how... do babies..."

" You read adult romance fiction?" Heero asked.

" Er, yes? Is it wrong?" She asked.

" No, just... you... should only read them at like the age of 12. Where by your understanding on things like love and how babies come about are deeper."

" But I do get it. I just want to hear it from your view." Euphemia told him.

He wondered what to tell her.

" I mean, they find love eventually, and in the process there's the..."

She trailed off as she looked at Celeste.

" The three letter word and then, the baby forms?" Euphemia asked.

Heero suddenly felt what it was like when the child ask him how babies come about. He wished Fate was back. He heard the sound of a car outside and the clock showed 7pm. Just nice...

* * *

Do continue to read the next chapter and see how our poor Heero gets transformed into a family man. And a better Father? What must he do to succeed in this test? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *


	6. Test Part 2

**With me **

**Chapter 5: Test part 2**

Author's note: Okay, getting on with the test, will Heero succeed? Or will he forever be trapped in this long test? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

" It's mum." Euphemia told him and got off her chair to walk to the door.

He carried Celeste over to the door. Fate came in and hugged Euphemia first. Then she smiled at him and carried Celeste from him.

" Mummy." She called out.

" Where are the boys?" Fate asked.

" Upstairs, gaming." Euphemia answered.

Fate closed the door and placed Celeste down.

" Euphie, have you finished your homework?" Fate asked.

" No, I'm left with one essay."

" Can you look after Celeste for a while?" Fate asked.

" Er... sure."

Euphie carried Celeste over to the table. Fate looked at him.

" Is something wrong?" Heero asked her.

He followed Fate up the stairs to the master bedroom. He passed by Chris' room. Each door had the children's name, that was how he knew. He peeked inside to see Chris and Ed gaming on the computer.

" Heero." Fate whispered.

He saw Chris turn around to look at the door. He followed Fate inside. He closed the door and looked at her. She sat down on the side of the bed and motioned for him to sit down beside him. He did and wondered what was wrong, she didn't seem very happy, like she was in the morning.

" Fate, is something wrong?" Heero asked.

" Heero... I... er..."

She looked confused, then she looked at Meteor.

" She has something very important to tell you." Meteor told him.

" Not helping, Meteor."

Meteor and Star were rolling in circles on the floor.

" Is it something wrong with the children?" Heero asked.

" Er... no..."

" Okay, why is Celeste only having a milk diet? She has teeth and she's 3. She can eat solid food."

" Yes, she can... but Celeste has been rather picky about food. She only eats food that I cook." Fate told him.

" No wonder..."

" Since I'm busy, hence I don't really cook much. We often order takeout or delivery if Rachel doesn't cook." She told him.

" What about today?" Heero asked.

" Well, how about microwaved ones?" Fate asked.

" Fate, why can't you cook today?" Heero asked.

" Now? Heero, it will take another hour and I'm sure they are hungry. How about magiced food?" Fate asked.

" You know magiced food are as bad as microwaved ones." Heero muttered.

" I know..."

Then she sighed and smiled a little.

" You seem to be becoming more like a father."

" Was my work that tough?" Heero asked.

" It always has been. Ever since Chris." Fate told him.

" What were you going to tell me?" Heero asked.

Fate sighed and looked at Meteor.

" Oh, tell him already." Meteor told her.

" I went to the doctors." She whispered.

" You aren't suffering from an illness are you?"

" No..."

" I can see how much the children are fond of you... If you die... it will be harsh on them." He whispered, looking away.

" Heero, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her.

" Since when?"

" A month ago..." Fate told him.

" You only found out today?" Heero asked.

" I felt weird today, but I didn't expect this."

" Is it mine?" Heero asked.

Fate slapped him hard on his face.

" Okay, it's mine. I get it, heck... another one?" Heero muttered.

" Another two, it's a twin."

Heero sighed.

" You seem unhappy... I er... can abort it if you like... I mean four's enough... Six is... hard to handle." Fate whispered.

" No. No abortion."

" But..."

" They are our children, Fate. We just have to deal with two more."

Fate gave him a soft look, the one Umi always gave him.

" Thank you Heero."

" Do we tell them?" Heero asked.

" You make the decision. I think I should really quit work..."

" No, I think I should quit."

Fate looked at him.

" I haven't even been in their life for a single day... They mentioned how they only see me in the morning and then the next morning. I hardly even know them... Nor do they know me..."

Fate smiled and hugged him.

" Don't worry, we will be fine. Anyway, was Celeste causing any trouble?" Fate asked.

He shook his head.

" She draws... very well. Do you draw?" Heero asked.

Fate smiled and nodded a little and then used the back of her hand to caress his face. Heero's hand touched hers and their eyes met. He missed this... Umi used to do it often... and it always calmed him down... Her touch was as warm as Umi's.

" Thank you for looking after them." Fate whispered.

Heero closed his eyes. Then he sensed the door opening slightly. He looked up to see Christopher standing there.

" Chris, what are you doing here?" Fate asked, her hand dropping.

" I overheard... your conversation. I'm sorry that I eavesdropped. I was curious." Chris told them.

Fate looked at Heero.

" I mean, I thought as the eldest child of the family I should say something."

Chris closed the door and walked over to them.

" Mummy, keep them. It would be fun with twins around." Chris told her.

Fate smiled and looked at Heero.

" Chris always looks after his siblings, even though he's more fond of Edward, cause he's male..." Fate explained.

Then Chris looked at Heero.

" Thank you Daddy, but I do not wish for you to quit your work. I like telling my classmates that my father is the CEO of the company SilverWings and how heroic he is. And my classmates will all look at me in envy. Ed and Euphie feel the same way too. So don't quit. "

" But Chris, that's not a very good reason why I shouldn't. With the twins around, it will be harder to look after all of you well." Heero told Chris.

Chris' eyes told him he was upset, but he didn't show it on his face.

" Well, the decision is your father's." Fate whispered.

Chris nodded.

" Oh, what about Dinner?" Chris asked.

Fate and Heero exchanged looks.

" Well, I think I should cook." Fate whispered.

" No, you are pregnant. It's best to keep you out of harms way. I will cook then."

Chris gapped at him.

" No, the kitchen isn't that dangerous. " Fate protested.

Heero stood up.

" I won't want a miscarriage to happen." Heero told her.

Fate looked at Chris who stopped gapping.

" I will help!" Chris offered.

" No, you look after Fate. Make sure she doesn't come into the kitchen. If she does, I will hold you responsible."

" Got it!"

Chris salute and then looked at Fate.

" Dear god, Heero what's gotten into you?" Fate asked.

Heero eyed her then left the room.

" He seems different today." Chris whispered.

" Yes, he is... Must be the child..."

" I hope it last... we hardly see him home..." Chris whispered.

Fate smiled and hugged her son.

_Heero, you are doing a rather good job... _She thought to herself.

* * *

Chris put in effort to tell his siblings the great news that their father was cooking. Edward didn't believe him at first. Euphie thought Chris was lying as well. Celeste seem to believe him. Anyway, they sat down at the dining table and waited. All four of them stared at the closed kitchen door. Then Fate came down the stairs.

" Why are you four staring at the door like that?" Fate asked.

" Oh my, Chris... you weren't lying!" Euphie exclaimed.

Fate watched the four of them started talking about what Heero will come up with. They seem excited, she just hope Heero wouldn't disappoint them. The door opened and all four of them kept quiet.

" Euphie and Ed, come help me."

Euphie and Ed got off the chair and went into the kitchen. They came out with the utensils and assembled the table. Fate got up, wanting to help but Chris shot her Heero's look. So she sat down. Then Heero magiced the dishes in form the kitchen. There was soup, fish, vegetables, fried chicken, fried tempura, and some sushi. And there was rice. Heero sat down and watched all of them stare at it.

" It's edible." He told them and looked at Celeste.

" Er, are you drinking milk?" He asked.

" No, I think I will go with solid food."

" Oh."

The table was silent again.

" Okay, it's not much. Can we stop the staring and start eating?" Heero asked.

" Thank you for the food." They all said in unison and picked up their fork and spoon.

Heero watched as they went for the fried ones first. Kids... he thought. He watched as Fate cut up the vegetables and chicken and placed them on Celeste's plate. He watched the happiness that showed in their face after the first bite.

" Oh my, it's as good as Mum's!" Chris exclaimed.

Heero looked at Fate who smiled a little.

" I totally agree. Daddy, when did you learn how to cook?" Edward asked.

" Er... survival skills." He told them.

" Wow, they teach you how to cook at camp?" Euphie asked.

" No, you have to learn it by yourself or you can't survive in the wild."

They ate dinner rather happily, but Fate didn't eat anything, she just watch, so did Heero. Fate only helped Celeste to take her food and cut them into smaller pieces. And watching how happy they were and listening to how they talked... made Heero smile. Even Celeste was eating, although rather slowly. Amazingly, they didn't make a mess out of the place. He felt like he was... a part of the family... That's when Chris noticed.

" Daddy, Mummy, why aren't you eating?"

Heero wiped the smile off his face and looked at Fate.

" I'm fine."

" If you will excuse me." Fate whispered and got out of the chair and went to the kitchen.

Heero followed after her, he found her in the toilet.

" Fate?" He asked.

" I'm fine... just..."

She seems to be throwing up.

" Was it the food?" Heero asked.

" No, I can't seem to eat lately."

Heero wondered why, was being pregnant that tough? She came out and washed her hands.

" Do you want to see the doctor?" Heero asked.

" No, but did you see them?" Fate asked.

" Yeah..."

" That haven't been this happy in a while now. Thank you Heero." Fate whispered, giving him that soft look.

He nodded and then followed her out of the kitchen. The children still sat at the table, waiting for them. There were leftovers, but Heero had a feeling Fate had to leave the table.

" I will... go upstairs." Fate whispered.

Heero sat down again and waited till she was gone.

" Is mummy ill?" Euphie asked him.

" No..."

" Why does she seem so sick?" Edward asked.

" Er..."

Chris cleared his throat and they became silent.

" Your mother is pregnant... again." He added.

Edward and Euphie gapped while Celeste laughed.

" Oh my... you two are still doing _it_?" Euphie asked.

Heero shot her a look.

" It?" Christopher asked.

" Nothing. Anyway, has she always been like this?" Heero asked.

" Well, she was worse with Ed. The guys are harder to carry." Chris told him.

" Yes, when it was Chris, she lied on the hospital bed for weeks." Star told them.

" I didn't know..." Heero whispered to himself.

" Mummy said it's twins. So it might be worse." Chris told them.

" Oh dear... she won't die will she?" Edward asked.

" No, and do not curse her."

" Sorry, dad."

" Anyway, I hope all of you do help her out." Heero told them.

" It's Saturday tomorrow... What should we do?" Euphie asked.

" Fishing." Celeste suggested.

" Saturday's family outing day." Chris explained to him.

" I will think about it. And bring your plates, bowls and utensils to the kitchen. Someone help Celeste. And return to your room, and pack your bags or whatever. I will check in on you guys later." Heero told them.

They did accordingly. Then Heero watch Euphie help Celeste up the stairs. He sighed and picked up his utensils and started on the left overs.

" Who's washing the dishes later?" Star asked.

Heero fed Star a little.

" Me." Heero answered.

* * *

He went to his room to see Fate lying on the bed, looking miserable.

" You can't feel pain, hence, giving birth shouldn't be a problem."

" Not helping, dear." She muttered.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" I feel weird... I already threw up... I feel... heavy..."

" When did Euphie start reading adult fiction?" Heero asked.

" Oh, since she was... 3."

" Damn it. It's spoiling her mind. She even asked me how babies are formed. And she already understand what making love is." Heero muttered.

" Oh... well... she likes romance, so there's nothing I can do about that. But I guess it just makes her dream and expect more from love." Fate told him.

" What time is their bed time?" Heero asked.

" 9pm. Chris... sleeps at 12."

" Why the big gap?"

" He used to look after the rest till that time, hence it became a habit." Fate admitted.

" Okay, what does he do then?" Heero asked.

" He trains his powers in the stadium."

" We have a stadium?" Heero asked.

" Of course dear. And Chris has high expectations on himself. Being your eldest son... he wants to make you proud." Fate told him.

" Okay, what do I have to do to put them to sleep. Do I need to sing, read or tell bed time stories?" Heero asked.

Fate laughed.

" You sing? Wow, darling I find that hard to imagine. Anyway, the only way to put them to sleep is a bedtime story, Our story." She told him.

" I don't even know anything about it."

" That's why I am the one telling. Ed and Chris loves to hear about you and Euphie loves love story. Celeste... just wants to hear me speak."

" I thought Chris doesn't sleep till 12?" Heero asked.

" Yeah, he hears finish and then goes for training." Fate told him.

Then she close her eyes and peek at him with an eye.

" Oh, but I don't think I can handle it today... Why don't you tell them?" She asked.

" I don't know the story at all, besides, you made it up." Heero told her.

" True, oh dear... Star, didn't you tell him?" Fate asked.

" He said this and that and then shotgun was the one word I know of." Heero muttered.

" Oh, I have to watch over Celeste change anyway. Well, time to go..."

* * *

At around 8.30 pm,

Celeste had bathed and changed to her pajamas, so did the other children, except Chris. They all sat down on the sofa in Celeste's room. And Fate sat down and tugged Celeste in, she dozes off first.

" Oh, tell us again. I can't wait to hear it every night." Euphie told Fate.

" You heard it so many times you can memorise it." Fate told her.

She beamed, and looked at Heero, who was by the door. Fate looked at the empty seat on the sofa. Heero sighed and came in and sat down.

" Funny, I thought you dislike hearing it?" Edward asked him, Heero shrugged.

" Anyway, well... it all started with a cruise..."

" Oh, I know... It was Daddy's 22nd birthday party." Euphie cut in.

" Yes."

Fate looked at Heero.

" Anyway, I was a friend of Isabelle's and hence was invited to the party. And it was a rather awkward meeting." Fate whispered.

" Of course it was, it's not everyday a hero comes along." Christopher said proudly.

Heero knew it must have been a heroic save.

" Well, who knew there were people out to get him." Fate whispered.

" It must have been terrible, with all the bombing and stuff. And it was his birthday Party!" Euphie exclaimed.

" Yes..."

And the story goes of how Heero saved Fate, even though he was being chased. And they met at a later time, whereby Heero tricked Fate to go on a date with him. Likewise, Chris kept asking if that was what eventually led to him. They enjoyed the first date, Fate tried to convince Heero that she wasn't the right one for him, and tried to avoid him from that day onwards. Until, another accident happened which brought Heero to her. He was badly injured and was swept ashore. And hence Fate nursed him back to health. And likewise, aware that she wasn't interested in him, he was rather cold to her. And that's when Fate admitted she fell for him then.

" Oh, dear... I can't believe you. I mean everything you tell us this... and I kept on wondering why... I mean of all things why not at the party, or the date... but the third encounter?" Euphie asked.

" I don't know, I guess it was how cold he was to me that made me slowly fall..." Fate told them.

" Daddy was so clever. He tricked you into a date and then being cold to you, eventually led you to fall for him." Edward told them.

Heero knew it was all a made-up story, yet somehow... it seems to be the same scenario, whereby how Umi fell for him.

" I don't know about him... But..."

Fate smiled and looked at Heero.

" Then... his departure was saddening and heart breaking... Then we met again, at a friend's wedding. Likewise... he was still being the man that he was, cold... and... I wondered why he even tricked me into a date in the first place. Then the fifth time, I signed up as his secretary. That's when I noticed that he noticed me. Or rather, cared quite a lot about me. It was the bits and pieces that eventually led me to think he likes me as well." Fate told them.

Fate turned to see that Celeste was asleep.

" Oh, tell us about the Valentine's Day, please." Euphie begged.

Fate smiled and looked at Heero.

" Well, it was rather lonely, being aware that you aren't with anyone that day. People had their lovers. And then... a man came and delivered the largest bouquet of red and pink roses to me. There was no name or a card and it left me wondered who could it be. The people who worked there, the girls especially were all guessing who it was. But he, being the boss was being rather tough on me that day. Every time I had a break and stare at the flowers and sigh, he will dump me with more work."

" You bad man, how could you! You were so cruel." Euphie told Heero.

" Well, it led to something good, no?" Christopher asked.

" Well... maybe..."

She gave Heero that soft look. That made the children ah...

" Anyway, I was the only one left working at the office, due to the work load and it was lonely, being the only one left in the office, where the others were out dating or celebrating. And he came to my office. I expected more work but he asked if I wanted to leave early. I was tired then... but declined, I went to the wash room to wash up and when I returned, there was a letter on my desk. It was... such a beautiful letter... that brought tears to my eyes..." Fate whispered.

Euphie looked content and Edward and Christopher were looking at Heero.

" I didn't know Daddy was a romantic kind." Edward commented.

" Anyway, he came to find me in my state. And kind of comforted me, asking what was wrong. But I denied to tell him, since the letter was nameless. And he asked me to go to the wash room again, not wanting my tears to spoil his work. So, when I did come back, there was a box on the table and a teddy bear on my chair. And there was a note, it said Happy Valentine's Day. But I knew, it was him."

" Was it a ring?" Euphie asked.

Heero knew he wasn't so stupid to propose like that. Not that he had ever proposed.

" No, it was a necklace. And he came in again and saw me crying. And I thanked him for the gift... but didn't know how to answer him."

" Why? You love him." Chris told her.

" Well... He... was already engaged to someone else. It was a family thing... and Rachel was the one who arranged it. Hence... I had the impression he liked the woman he was engaged to. She came to the office before. And even though it hurts a lot seeing the two of them together... I thought he likes her." Fate told them.

" So, what did Daddy say?" Euphie asked.

" He played with his words and tricked me on a date again. It was the same line he used to trick me before and it brought tears to my eyes. He smiled for once at me and winked. And offered to send me home. But... I rejected his offer. I tried to talk him out of the date. I didn't want to be the third party, but he wouldn't listen." Fate told them.

" Persistent, I like it." Christopher commented.

Fate was right, the boys like to hear more about their father.

" So what happened?" Euphie asked.

Heero was reminded that Star mentioned that he fell in deep.

" Well, apparently... Rachel found out about me... And she... came to find me and asked to me leave... the company and leave him alone."

" NO!" The three said in unison.

" I left anyway, feeling like it was my fault anyway. I was talking to Isabelle when she told me that the bear he gave me was one he handmade. And she told me that bears are like a token of love... But I didn't know why... How could he like two person at once? He found out about the fact that I left the company and had a huge argument with Rachel. Then, he tried to reach me... but I wouldn't answer his calls or see him. Then... I flew off to Japan, my home town."

" Sakura Town." Euphie added.

" Yes... and I thought it was the last of him... I thought it was over. That if I left, he would marry the other one and live happily. Then, he came to find me personally. I kind of avoided him and kind of had the feeling that he was here to hand me the invitation to his wedding. He didn't say a single word about that, but told me that I still owe him one date. I knew I couldn't go... I must not... But I still went anyway... but I didn't go in to meet him, I stood outside and watched him. He waited, quietly... until the restaurant closed. And the waiter asked if I was coming in, but I refused. So... I guess that was it... He was going to get married and it was all over."

" No! But Daddy didn't see you?" Euphie asked.

Fate shook her head.

" What happened next?" Edward asked.

" I did receive an invitation to his wedding. And I even shopped to find the perfect wedding gift for him and his soon to be wife. And Isabelle came and told me to find Heero. She told me how he hadn't been well lately. My heart ached hearing it... and she told me... he never liked the woman... He loves me... But I didn't believe her. How could I? They were getting married!"

" Maybe he agreed because you didn't turn up and he did it for his family?" Christopher asked.

" I thought about that too... If he did love me like Isabelle said, he wouldn't have agreed. In the end, he still places his family first." Fate whispered.

" There's nothing wrong with that." Euphie commented.

" Oh, but... I wasn't his family.. am I? Then I met Trowa, he was on a mission there. He told me that he had never seen Heero like that... He said that he was in deep and all Heero could ever think about was me. And asked what Heero had to do to prove that he did love me."

" What did you say?" Euphie asked.

Fate sighed and looked at Heero.

" Nothing... I said. And as I walked out of the bar, I saw Heero there. And... gosh it pains my heart to see him... But I was reminded of Rachel and knew that his family will never like me... and I turned to leave, but he held my hand. And asked me to give him an hour. Trowa stood by the door and watched me. I was lost... I didn't know what to do..." Fate told them.

" So?" Chris asked.

" So, he dragged me off without another word. And... He brought me to the Sakura gardens. He told me how he remembered that Sakura was my favourite flower." Fate told them.

" Oh, I want to see it... All those trees... filled with pink sakura flowers.. Petals falling everywhere. It's so romantic." Euphie exclaimed.

" Euphie, you are 6!" Chris told her.

" I know, but I wish to see it." Euphie told them and sighed.

_Just like Umi... _Heero thought to himself. Umi liked Sakura flower too.

" What did Daddy do?" Edward asked.

" He kissed me and told me he loves me. I was touched but knew that it was impossible... His wedding was the day after tomorrow." Fate explained.

" Then?" They urged.

" Star and Meteor tried to persuade me but I knew... it was wrong. So he asked, if I was going to turn up at the wedding. And I said no. As I tried to walk away, he kissed me again and again, Until I gave in... And we..."

Fate blushed and looked away a little while. Heero was shocked. They did _it_ in the Sakura Gardens? With all the petals falling? Gosh...

" Ahem... we... er... made love there..."

" Oh my god... it's so romantic, to do _it_ there." Euphie exclaimed rather happily.

" Er, yes... it was beautiful..." Fate whispered, giving Heero a shy look.

" Nobody saw the both of you?" Edward asked.

" No, I set up a shield around." Heero told them.

Fate seemed surprised that he knew.

_That's what instinct will tell me to do. _He mind linked to Fate.

" Then, after we... er... finished..."

" How long was it?" Euphie asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

" Well..."

Fate looked at Heero and blushed sightly.

" 3 hours." She whispered.

Heero felt like smacking himself. 3 hours!?

" Wow, Daddy, must be very strong. Some couldn't even last 30 minutes." Euphie commented.

" Of course Daddy's strong. He's Heero." Chris told Euphie.

" Ahem, anyway, by the time we came out, we saw Trowa smiling at us. And he laughed that 3 hours sure was long. I blushed badly, but Heero only smiled. That's when I realised what mistake we had made. And... I realise that if they found out, the wedding was over... I felt guilty. But that wasn't the worst thing..." Fate told them.

" What was?" They asked.

" Well, now that I thought of it, Heero must have planned and did it on purpose. I found out that I was pregnant, with Chris."

Chris beamed like mad, so happy to be the first child.

" Heck, I wish it was me you were carrying." Euphie whispered.

" So... Heero already knew about it that night... and told his parents about it. And the wedding was off and he came to find me. And said he will be responsible for it and the only way out was to marry him." Fate told them.

Well, it seemed to be what he would do, to marry the one he did love.

" So you said yes?" Edward asked.

" No. I felt guilty about it. But Rachel came to find me, and said she didn't really hate me. She was just upset that her matchmaking plan didn't work out. The woman was the ideal form of her daughter-in-law. But she accepted me nevertheless and I was still afraid... that the whole marriage will fail... because it was a shotgun one." Fate told them.

" Shotgun?" Edward asked.

" Er, meaning the two had the baby first before marriage." Heero explained.

" Oh, is it good?" Edward asked.

" No, definitely not good." Heero answered.

" But you..." Chris cut in.

" That's different." Heero told them.

" And I fell ill, it was hard carrying the first child. And Rachel was even more happy, because she knew it was a boy. And Heero stayed by my side everyday, until I finally said yes. And... that brought us to where we are now." Fate told them.

" How touching... I'm so touched that Daddy stayed by your bedside everyday..." Euphie told them, with tears in her eyes.

Fate smiled and hugged the crying Euphie.

" I cried too, when he proposed to me." She whispered.

Then she looked at Heero and smiled.

" Well, bed time." He announced.

He watched as Edward came to kiss him on his cheek then on Fate's. Then he walked to Ed's room with him. Edward lied down on the bed and Heero tugged him in.

" You love Mummy, don't you?" Ed asked.

" I do and I always will." He told him.

" Was it... romantic... like Euphie said... in the Sakura Garden?" Ed asked.

Heero smiled and nodded. Ed seemed pleased with the answer.

" I want to go there too. And see the place where Christopher was... made?" Edward asked.

Heero smiled and pat him on his head.

" Er, where was I made?" Ed asked.

Heero had a feeling it was their master bedroom.

_Edward was made in your office, on your office table. _

Heero turned to see that Fate was peeking from the open gap in the door. Heero smiled a little, sounds like a place he would pick.

" My office, on my office table." He told Edward.

He saw the disappointment in his eyes.

" Aw... Chris' was still the best."

Heero smiled and pat him on his head again.

" Good night Ed."

Then he switched off the lights and left the room. He looked at Fate.

" Where was Euphie made?" He asked.

Fate smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Euphie... was in your car... And Celeste was... on the same cruise ship that we first met." She told him.

" Were you the one who was picky on where they were made?" Heero asked.

" Maybe... but you had a part to play too."

" What about them?" Heero asked, looking down at her.

Fate smiled.

" A master suite in your private jet."

" You followed me on a mission?" He whispered.

She smiled and nodded then she leaned in and kissed him on his lips... The feeling lingered... and her lips were sweet... very sweet... and soft...

" Thank you Heero. I enjoyed myself... and I got to know you a lot better. Regarding family matters... and I know for sure... You are going to make a good father." She told him.

Heero was silent, then he followed her to their master bedroom.

" Fate, did it really happen? Or is that your ideal place?" Heero asked.

" Hmm?" She asked.

" The Sakura Garden..."

" Oh yes, it's my ideal place... just like Umi's." She whispered.

" I will keep that in mind and tell your husband." He whispered.

" I doubt I will have one."

He looked at her and remembered what Belmont said. She cannot love and feel pain...

" Do you believe in destiny?" Heero asked.

" What Belmont planned?" She asked.

He nodded.

" Maybe... But I do not see how... a man as _**strong**_ as you will want to be with me." She teased.

Heero was silent.

" And if you do become my husband, it will the best thing that has ever happened to me." She told him.

Heero looked away.

" I thank you for not hating me, for what... I have done..." She whispered.

" Umi... had to die... that I know. It wasn't your fault." He told her.

Fate gave him a soft look and smiled at him.

" Thank you Master." She whispered.

Then she leaned in and kissed him on his lips again. And when he opened his eyes, he was back at the temple. He saw Fate standing rather far from him.

" It's over?" Heero asked.

" Yes, my master. And... you passed, with full marks." She told him.

Heero turned to look at her. She smiled and then looked at the full moon.

" From now on, you are my rightful master and you have the power of absolute order. Call me, my master, by my name and I will appear before you, any time when you need me." She told him.

" What's your full name?" Heero asked.

" Fate de Camden." She answered.

Then he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a photograph.

" It's for you."

Fate flew over and took it. It was the family photo of her past. And he saw the soft look on her face again.

" One day, Fate. Tell me about them." Heero told her.

Fate looked at him and nodded.

" Yes my master."

Then Heero opened his hand and Fate flew over and placed hers in his. He brought it up to his lips and she smiled.

" Close you eyes."

He did and he felt something on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see that she kissed him on his forehead. She was indeed beautiful... the most beautiful woman he had ever seen... With that he closed his eyes and feel her disappear. Soon, her hand was gone from his. He watched the pink powder like particles flew towards the direction of the moon. He smiled a little and closed his eyes.

" Congrats, God Impossible."

He turned to look at Belmont.

" Now that she's yours, do take good care of her. She's my creation and something like my precious daughter. So... if you injure her, I will get to you." Belmont told him.

Heero nodded and looked up at the full moon.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" Heero asked.

" Yeah, it sure is."

* * *

Now that the test is finally over... How will Fate change his life? And will what Belmont said come true? Thank you for reading and please read and review.

* * *


	7. Future

**Chapter 6: Future**

Author's note: Well, now that Heero is Fate's master, how will life change? And most importantly, what will it lead to? And Heero has a glimpse to the future, what will the future be like? And how will it change Heero? Please read and review. Thank you.

* * *

12th January

Heavens, Candle de light

Heero opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He dreamt of... his test... He dreamt of another day... in that test... Looking after the children... and Going out as one whole big family on Saturday. It brought a slight smile to his face. Probably something he will never forget. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the sunlight that was shining into his room.

" Morning Heero." Star greeted.

Heero merely nodded and then he felt something shift at the side of his bed. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

" Fate?"

She leaned back and smiled at him.

" Morning master."

" How did you get in..."

She just smiled, then she looked down at him and immediately turned to look away. That's when Heero realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He went to the bathroom to get himself prepared for the day. He came out fresh and clean in his uniform. He saw Fate talking to Star.

" What are you doing here?" Heero asked, making his entrance known.

" Oh, since... you are my master. I thought I come by and check on you. And ask if you need my help with your work load." She told him.

" It's okay, I can handle it on my own." He told her.

" Well, the offer is always there. Anyway, I thought of looking at your house." She told him.

" Why?" Heero asked.

" I'm moving in."

" I didn't..."

" You don't have to." She told him.

Then she approached him and Heero's gaze immediately settled on her lips... Yes... they were very sweet and soft in his dream... And...

" Master?" She asked, blinking at him.

" I don't need you to move in."

" I must."

" Why?" He demanded.

Fate smiled and hugged him. He was rather taken back that he fell backwards. They landed on the floor.

" Because I want to be as close to my master as possible."

" Close?" Heero asked, looking at her.

She smiled at him. And Heero's thoughts were trailing off in the wrong ways. He had no idea why she had such an effect on him. He hadn't thought about woman for... years... Not even about Umi... But... just one night... and he was already thinking about her. _Damn it, must be the destiny, she's made for me thing... _

" Anyway, besides I can get to know you better and hopefully find out what you want to use me for." She told him.

Heero stood up and Fate followed.

" You seem very happy."

She just smiled at him. Heero sighed and walked out of his room, she followed after him. He went to the kitchen and was digging for something to eat. Not that he really eats, he felt that Fate should eat.

" So, how did it go?" She asked.

He looked at her.

" I... went to check up on my world and found you there... last night..." She whispered.

Heero wondered if the Fate in his dreams was her.

" Don't get too attached to them, Master. They are virtually made people." She told him.

He closed the door of the fridge.

" What do you want to tell me?" He asked.

She looked a bit confused.

" You didn't come here to greet me."

Fate smiled a little and filled the still new kettle with water and set it to boil.

" Over tea?"

* * *

Heero watched as Fate picked sugar cubes and dropped it in one by one. He counted 5 before she stopped and started stirring. She then poured another two cups, one for Star and one for Meteor. Heero didn't feel like drinking tea, he merely watched her.

" Well, then..." She looked at him and smiled.

He wondered if she was always so cheerful.

" I believe there are questions that you wish to ask me." Fate told him.

" Umi... she... knew about it?"

She nodded.

" I came to find her... one day... Arabella was there as well. She fainted at first... then that was how Arabella knew about me. I talked to Umi and she was sadden that she had to die. I guess she planned rather well. Arabella felt that she had to guide me, as I was still rather... weak at getting used to human life." She told him.

He nodded and watch her sip her tea.

" Umi also wishes that you forget about her and move on with you life. And she also wishes that you continue to bring Ichigo and Orihime together." Fate told him.

Heero nodded, that was what he intended to do.

" And... Umi made me promise her that... I too will assist you in bringing the two together. And... that I will look after you for her."

" I can take care of myself."

" I am aware of that. I just want to tell you that I will be helping you with the matchmaking. And hence, I'm moving in. As we will have more time to plan our strategy together. " She told him.

" Fate... Are you... going to try seeking your right one?" Heero asked.

Fate shook her head.

" Maybe if I am lucky enough I will meet him. But... I think I will be single for another thousands of years to come. Hence... I guess I will wait..." She whispered.

Then she looked at him.

" What about you master?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

" Belmont mentioned you didn't believe in love... But... I can tell.. that you do... love your family." She whispered.

" Family love and love is different, Fate."

Fate smiled a little and drank her tea.

" I have to go to work. What about Amethy?" He asked her.

" Oh, I will go back when I'm free... My house's still there. Unless you do not wish for me to move in..."

" You resigned?" Heero asked.

She nodded.

" You can stay here if you want to." He told her.

She smiled and watched as Heero disappeared. Fate looked around the house and wondered which room she should take.

* * *

19th January

Fate took the time to learn how to be more human, as well as try her best to know and serve her master well. But he forever rejected her offer. Fate even took the time off to redo his whole house. Now, his house hardly looked like one he will live in. Luckily, she didn't touch his room. Fate like cooking a lot, but when accidents do happen in the kitchen, Heero often see her looking down at her injury and watching the blood flow out from the wound. Maybe that was due to the fact that she couldn't feel pain.

That night, as they were washing the dishes together, Fate looked at him and smiled, something she often did when he was around.

" So, how's your day?" Fate asked him.

" Same as always." He muttered.

" I see... is it boring?" She asked.

He didn't answer, saying yes would be the wrong thing to say.

" I see... Master..."

He looked at her. She stared down at the plate that was so clean that it showed her reflection on it.

" Are... you going to tell your family about me?" She whispered.

" I suppose I will, eventually." He told her and washed the last dish.

" Do you think they... will hate me?" She asked softly.

He watched as she looked up at him and their eyes met.

" I do not know how they will react if they learnt the truth." He answered.

She looked disappointed.

" Is something wrong?" He asked.

" No, I guess it was foolish of me to think that maybe they will accept me. I know how fond of Umi they were... maybe they won't forgive me."

Then she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes as she sighed.

" I just thought that since... you are part of my family now... Maybe your family could accept me and I... can finally have a real family." She whispered.

Heero watched as she kept the clean dishes.

" Have you always wanted one?" He asked her.

She nodded.

" Not one of my own... I guess I just want to know what family love truly is. Even though I cannot feel it, I can learn from what I see."

" Fate..."

She smiled at him.

" Of course I'm not expecting much from you. I guess there are chances whereby people do not forgive me and hate me instead." She whispered.

" You... thought I would hate you?" He asked.

" Yes, I know you would... if you truly loved Umi. You would blame me for killing her... because she's your loved one."

Heero looked away and wondered if his family will accept Fate. Yet he was touched that she wanted to be in a family. A family who loves her... even though she cannot love them back. Probably a mother who will look after her, a brother to protect her and a sister to talk to. She... missed out a lot... when she was in the cage.

" Oh, it's getting late."

Heero noticed that it was only 9pm.

" You sleep so early?" He asked.

" Oh no, I missed my show."

" Show?" Heero asked.

Fate smiled as she went up the stairs.

" Good night Master, sweet dreams." She called out to him and waved.

Heero frowned as she disappeared with Meteor behind her.

" I wonder what she does at home all day." He muttered.

* * *

Heero's eyes shifted and landed on the clock on the wall. The clock showed 2am. Yes, it was getting late. But he don't sleep, unless it was a vision or unless he drifts. He sighed, he had finished most of the paperwork that he needed to address to. Be it affairs of the heavens or of the kingdom. He flipped the page and read through. That when there was a soft knock on the door and the door opened. Fate peeked in and came in slowly. She closed the door after her and smiled at him.

" Couldn't sleep?" Heero asked, looking at her from the top of his glasses.

Fate giggled.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" I didn't know you wore glasses, Master." She whispered.

" They are special ones, they scan through documents and find faults and important points, so I can shorten my time on each file." Heero told her.

She smiled and walked towards his desk. That was when he realised that she was wearing a sleeveless night gown that was made from silk. It was short and ended a few inches before her knee cap. Yet... it was kind of transparent and Heero found it hard not to stare at her.

" Is there something on my nightgown, Master?"

He looked up and watched as she blinked at him. He forced himself to look down and pretended that he was doing his work. _Gosh... What was wrong with him?_

" You seem extremely hard working, Master."

He looked up and noticed how close she was. She smiled down at him and looked at what he was reading.

" Why are you here, Fate?" He asked, blocking her view with his hand.

" Oh, well... I couldn't sleep."

" She doesn't sleep as well." Meteor informed him.

" I see... And?" He pressed.

" Well, I thought of talking to you. Since I know you don't sleep as well. But since you are busy doing your work, it's okay then."

Heero was silent, he placed his glasses down on the table and looked at her. He couldn't help wondering, what it was like to kiss her, and touch her.

" Master?" She asked.

" Fate... I apologise, I cannot keep you company."

" It's okay, work comes first."

He didn't argue about that.

" Just don't stay up too late, it's making your eyes smaller." She commented.

" Smaller?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiled and nodded at him. Then she turned to leave.

" And Fate?" Heero asked.

" Yes?" Fate asked, looking back at him.

" Please wear a jacket or something when you come to look for me at night." He told her.

" Why?" She asked.

" Because... I am not against you wearing a nightgown to bed, but please note that it is rather transparent. And I am a man, Fate. So... cover yourself better." He told her, trying to keep his voice cold.

She stared at him and then looked down at herself and Heero forced himself not to follow her gaze.

" Well, I'm rather surprised you noticed."

" I didn't... it's just..."

He trailed off when she smiled at him.

" It's okay Master, I understand. I will... wear a jacket a next time."

" Thank you."

She turned the door and then turned back to look at him.

" Er... Master?" She asked.

" Yes?" Heero asked.

" What do you think... of them?" She asked innocently.

Heero almost gapped. What he thinks of her... Heck, what was wrong with him?

" Ahem." He cleared his throat and ignored her question.

" Oh, come on Master... give me some feedback."

" Why will you need feedback on them?" Heero asked.

Fate smiled.

" Well... I want to know what size do man usually prefer."

Heero felt that she had said too much.

" Out Fate, and do not discuss... your body parts with me ever again."

Fate looked disappointed but smiled at Meteor.

" Oh look at him, he so shy." She joked.

" What!?"

Fate smiled back at him.

" Just kidding, Master."

With that she left the room and Heero wondered about their weird conversation.

* * *

After a while, Heero lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

" Nite Heero."

" Night." He greeted Star.

Star need its rest and hence he doesn't really sleep, he feels that Star seems to be lacking in energy. Maybe he ought to find Fate and ask her to do a maintenance on Star. He rolled to his side and drifted. Drift was basically what he does every night. He may look like he's sleeping. But he isn't. He will fly around like a spirit or something and view the lifes of other magic finders. He sometimes visits his friend or check up on his family.

Then he felt himself get sucked into a black hole and he all he saw was nothing but darkness. When it finally cleared, he found himself standing by a lake. He looked around and frowned. This lake... something seemed familiar about it.

" Heero." Someone muttered.

He turned and froze, he saw himself kissing Fate. _What the... _Then the Heero looked up and caught his eye. He then broke the kiss and whispered something to Fate. And then Fate blushed badly and walked away.

" I apologise, I sent for you, but I have no idea when you will turn up. Obviously this was a _very_ bad moment to intrude." He told Heero.

Ah, it was his future self, they visit each other often. He often tell Heero about his life in the future and ask him to change it or not.

" I see that you seem to like her." He told him.

His future self smiled a little and sat down on the bank. He pat the floor to signal that Heero sit down beside him. And he did so.

" So, why did you call me, Wing?" Heero asked.

Wing was a codename they made up, since both of them are Heero, he called his future self Wing. Wing sighed and looked at the clear lake.

" Do you remember where this place is?" Wing asked.

" No."

" It's the place you often visited when we couldn't meet Carlton's expectations. We will come here and it often rained here."

" The time when I was trying to be a magicfinder?" Heero asked.

" Yes."

" It was a long time ago."

" Yes, judging from how much time have changed us." Wing told him.

" What about this place?" Heero asked.

" It's also the first time we met Fate."

Heero thought back, he didn't remember he met Fate here.

" She was the woman in white who brought the umbrella to shelter us from the rain. And she will smile at us and ask us not to give up."

The image seemed to flash into his mind.

" Oh, that was Fate?" He asked.

" You lied Heero, I know very well. Both of us tried looking for her and we couldn't find her. Until Umi came to us, we thought Umi was the very same person, but was wrong. That was one reason we agreed to the engagement, no?" Wing asked.

Heero nodded, it was true.

" Why did you call me, Wing?" Heero asked.

Wing looked at him and stared up at the sky.

" Destiny will fulfill itself, there's nothing you can do to change it, Heero."

Heero frowned.

" You mean what Belmont said?" Heero asked.

Wing nodded, Heero found it hard to believe.

" You will get to know her better and realise where your heart stands. And the worse part is... she's super hard to woo and convince. Our family will come in the way. Heero, You can only choose one, to have her, or to have your family. Not both." Wing advised.

Heero couldn't see himself abandoning his family to be with anyone.

" Your family is extremely important to you now. But things will change in the future. If you are troubled, come to me." Wing told him.

" What did you choose, Wing?"

" You know very well I cannot answer that. As long as you follow your heart, Heero. You will never be wrong." Wing whispered.

Heero looked down as he thought about what Wing said. Wing stood up and sighed again. He turned to leave.

" I saw _him_." Wing whispered.

Heero turned to look at Wing.

" We both know how much we dislike him, when we knew the truth. But what he told us... I still remember it."

Heero looked away.

" Heero, we will know what's it like to have what we never wanted."

" Can it be avoided?" Heero asked.

" I tried, it only hurt us more." Wing replied.

Heero stood up and stared at his future self.

" Have you seen your future, Wing?" Heero asked.

" I did... so did Fate... we share the same vision."

" I saw it too, Wing."

Wing didn't look surprised but merely nodded.

" A universe... whereby family is still in the first place. Except it's a family of my own." Heero told him.

" Correct, however, we cannot deny that the mother of them will be someone we truly love. The most important person... to us." Wing told him.

" I didn't want it to be Fate." Heero told Wing.

Wing started laughing while Heero raised an eyebrow.

" I thought so too, oh well, I will not disclose anything else. After all... it's a wild goose chase that's kind of worth it, if we get what we want in the end."

Heero nodded and watched as Wing walked away.

" What am I to do now?" Heero called out.

Wing turned to look at him.

" Oh, know her well. As for now... you are most welcome to watch me with Fate. But I will have to chase you away at times, after all having a third party isn't a good idea."

" Has she contacted Fate?" Heero asked.

" Fate?" Wing asked.

Heero nodded.

" She didn't mention anything. Besides, I'm more concerned about her answer."

" Answer?" Heero asked.

Wing smiled and jabbed Heero in the chest.

" Makes me feel like a real human, Heero. Thinking back, we really changed a lot. From that cold ruthless killing machine to who I am today." Wing told him.

Heero watched his future self, he looked happy.

" I am happy." Wing answered, reading his thoughts.

" Not until she says yes, no?" Heero asked.

Wing shrugged and smiled.

" I can convince her easily."

Heero wondered... if Belmont didn't come to find him... where could he be now? Still a ruthless killing machine, a preventer? Someone who's so serious at everything...

" However, Heero I must warn you. Fate may not look dangerous from the outside. But she can be worse than hell when she's angry." Wing told him.

" I will remind myself not to make her angry then."

" I find that impossible. After all, we know what happens when we are angry."

Heero nodded, the whole universe will shake, badly.

" And... well there's more to her and maybe I will leave it to you to find out." Wing told him.

Heero turned and watched as Fate from the future approached Wing.

" Well, you will have to excuse me then, Heero." Wing told him.

" You look like an idiot who just saw the love of his life." Heero muttered.

" Do not worry, my dear self. You will have your turn. And who will be the one grinning like a fool then?" Wing asked.

Heero didn't say anything, he watched as Fate stopped in front of them. She looked at him and their eyes met. Then Fate's eyes softened... it was Umi's soft look. He was surprised when Fate went over and hugged him instead of Wing. Wing didn't say anything, of course, how can you be jealous of your past self?

" I'm so sorry, Heero." Fate whispered to him.

Heero looked at Wing.

_She mistook you for me?_ He mindlinked Wing.

_No, she wanted to meet you as well, Heero._ Wing mindlinked him back.

They pulled apart and Fate smiled at him. Heero didn't know why she was apologising, but he knew... he will know someday.

" Fate."

Fate turned to look at Wing.

" Yes?"

" As much I hate to admit, I don't like it to see you with my past self, even though he's me." Wing muttered.

Fate laughed and looked at Heero. She squeezed his hand.

" Everything will work out fine, Heero. As long as you believe in yourself and follow your heart." Fate told him.

Heero wondered what she meant. And why was she telling him this?

" Ahem." Wing cleared his throat.

Fate released Heero's hand and stepped back, turning away.

" A word of advise, Heero. Pressing a lady for an answer is annoying." She commented.

Heero smiled a little and looked at Wing. Wing didn't look happy.

" Especially when he comes everyday." Fate commented, she looked back at Wing and looked away from him.

" I am _**so**_ going to punish her for this." Wing muttered.

Fate looked back and smiled before she ran off.

" Nice meeting you, Heero." She called out and waved.

Heero looked at Wing, who looked as if he was going to chase her.

" What exactly do you do to her when you catch her?" Heero asked Wing.

" Trust me, my dear self. You will not want to know."

Heero saw the flash of silver in Wing's eyes. He blinked once and Wing was gone. He saw that faraway, he caught up with Fate and Fate ran off faster, laughing as he tried to grab her.

" Lovers." He muttered as he rolled his eyes. Yet weirdly... the lover was him, in the future.

He looked down at his hands... Fate's hand was as warm as ever.

" EEK! You Cheater!" Fate shouted.

Heero smiled, he better leave them alone. He didn't want to stay and watch himself do what guys will normally do to their lover. He sighed and turned to walk away. The swan on the lake caught his eye. The swan was looking at him and He noticed... the eyes of the swan was sapphire blue. Fate... He thought. The swan flapped its wings and flew off into the sky... the sun blinded him, hence he had no idea where the swan was.

He sighed and looked back at his future self and Fate's future self. Love... will it really happen to him?

_Hey Heero..._

He looked up, as if hearing the whisper.

_Sometimes I wonder... why are you so mad at me... Yet each time you hold me close... I know... you do love me. Heero... if only they will accept us... Then we can be truly one..._

It sounded like Fate's thoughts. He felt sick in the stomach as he watch Wing kiss Fate on the lips. Hence he rolled his eyes and looked away. He wondered, if Wing can hear them. If what Wing said is true... For love, he have to give up his family... It was indeed going to be a very tough decision to make. At least... it seems to work out in the end.

" Master."

He looked around, he felt someone calling him.

" Hey, Master."

He felt his vision spin before his eyes.

" Master, master?"

He closed his eyes and as he opened them, he saw Fate looking down at him. She looked concerned. He blinked as he watched her. It was morning, sunlight was streaming into the gap from the open curtains. It shone on her and made her golden hair shine in the light. She looked so beautiful and angelic. She shifted a little and caressed his cheek with her hand. He closed his eyes a little and stared up at her. Her hand... was so warm... Fate... He closed his eyes to savour the feeling a little. He missed this... Umi does this a lot... to comfort him.

" Are you alright, Master?" Fate called out.

" Shh." He whispered.

Fate blinked and looked down at her master. He looked peaceful, he moved and his hand touched hers. Fate was kind of surprised at his touch, but calmed down a little.

" Let's stay like this for a while." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

She found herself lost in those Prussian blue eyes of his.

" Yes, my master." She whispered and her eyes softened.

Umi's soft look... No... it's called Fate's soft look now. The look that he missed as well. _Fate... _He closed his eyes and kind of drifted to sleep again.

" Fate."

Fate turned to look at Meteor.

" Aren't you supposed to wake him?" Meteor asked.

Fate gapped a little, she forgot. He looked disturbed and deep in thought, yet it was the first time she saw him sleep. He probably saw a vision... it must have been a good one, to make him look so peaceful. Fate smiled a little as she looked down at her master. He worked for so long... he deserved some rest.

" What will Heero say when he wakes up?" Star asked.

" I don't know, Star. But I don't think he will scold me for climbing onto his bed." Fate told them.

" Maybe." Meteor informed her.

Fate sulked a little, but smiled as she looked at Heero again.

" Hey Master... what did you see? Will you share it with me?" She whispered to him.

Then she thought she must be seeing things, but Heero smiled a little. Fate's breath caught, he smiled!

" Master." She whispered and then freed her hand.

" Fate?" Star asked.

Fate shifted a little and then slowly lied down, on top of him, with her head resting against his chest.

" What, Fate... you just woke up!" Meteor shouted.

" Hush, Meteor." Fate ordered and then she closed her eyes.

He feels so warm against her. _Master..._ And with that, the two of them fell asleep, with Fate on top of him. Yet... it was only morning.

* * *

20th January

Heero's eyes opened and he sighed a little. He must have been dreaming again. He started to move when he felt the slight weight on his chest. He looked down to see Fate sleeping against his chest. One second he felt like pushing her off. Then he noticed how peaceful and tired she looked. He smiled and used his hand to stroke her head. _Fate... you tire yourself too much. Thank you for keeping me company. _He thought to himself.

" Heero."

He held up a finger on his lips to silence Star.

" Sorry, It's already 11am. Belmont will start asking questions." Star told him.

" I know." He whispered.

But he didn't want to leave her like that.

" Master..."

He looked down at her and felt her shift a little against him.

" Meteor."

Meteor woke up.

" Yes?"

" Didn't she sleep last night?" Heero asked.

" No sir. She stayed up late to watch movies." Meteor answered.

" That idiot." He muttered as he looked down at her.

" By the way, Heero." Star told him.

Star opened himself and a thin slip came out. Heero took it.

" What's this?" He asked them.

" Oh... a report we sent. Just thought you want to keep the evidence. We can make extra copies if you want more." Meteor told him.

" Report?"

He looked down to realise it was a photo. And it was a photo of him sleeping and with Fate sleeping as she rested her head against his chest. It wasn't a bad photo, she looked so peaceful and stuff.

" Wait, report? To who?" Heero asked.

" Belmont of course." Meteor answered.

" WHAT?!"

" Well, Belmont wanted a report on the progress on the two of you and likewise... everything has been recorded down as evidence and with a date and timing on them. Likewise, this is the first successful evidence." Star told him.

" What, you sent this to Belmont?" Heero almost shouted.

" Yes." Star and Meteor answered.

Heero frowned and he stared down at the photo. Then it hit him... that stupid old man, wanted to know if the two of them will suit. And asked Star and Meteor to spy on them.

" _Belmont... _I believe we have _a lot_ to talk about." Heero's eyes narrowed.

Star and Meteor looked at each other.

* * *

Fate sighed and turned a little. Then she found that she was cold and she woke up. She looked around the bed to notice that Heero was gone. No wonder she felt cold. She sulked a little, she enjoyed it. Then she saw Meteor looking at her.

" When did he leave?" Fate asked.

" 2 hours ago. He said thank you." Meteor told him.

Fate frowned and sighed and she turned to the other pillow. His warmth was gone... but his bed was more comfortable than hers. Plus it had his presence on it. She sighed again as she look around the room. Then her hand felt something below the other pillow. She took it out to see a photo. Of the two of them sleeping together. Fate blushed, what was this?

" Oh... er... Star and I were playing with our camera and snapped a few pictures. They are rather bad, no?" Meteor asked.

" No, not at all."

Fate looked down at the photo, she flipped it around.

" Thank you." Was written on the back and there was Heero's signature on it, along with the date.

Fate smiled and held it close to her chest. Master...

" Er... are you going to trash it?" Meteor asked.

" Trash it, no way, Meteor. In case you didn't notice. It's a first gift my master gave me. Although weirdly... it's a photo of the two of us." Fate told Meteor.

Then she smiled and touched Heero's face on the photo.

" He looks so different from his usual self." Fate whispered.

As Fate continued to admire the photo, Meteor didn't want to remind her... what had happened when Heero stormed out of the house. And how mad he was at Meteor, Star and Belmont. But... at least Fate was happy.

" Meteor, thank you for taking this." Fate told Meteor.

" No problem, Fate."

Fate continued to look at the back. Heero did really sign that, even though he was close to burning that damn photo.

" How thoughtful of him." Fate whispered.

Meteor didn't want to admit it, but Fate looked as if she just received a first present from her lover. And she did look as if she liked it a lot. Fate... Meteor was worried about her. There's a high possibility that Fate and Heero will work out. But on the way... Meteor feared that Fate will only be the one who gets hurt.

" Oh, I should visit him at work!" Fate suddenly told Meteor.

" I do not think it's a wise choice, Fate."

" Why not?" Fate asked.

" Er..."

* * *

Author's Note: Hahas, that's it for now. While Fate continues to be part of Heero's life, the two of them have to start on a plan soon! And hence it's going to be the start of matchmaking soon. So stay tuned and read and review.

* * *

* * *

With me


	8. Friends

**With me **

**Chapter 7: Friends**

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, was kind of at a writers block. Anyway, going to start the match making. This next few chapters will touch on Heero's family and signals the start of the matchmaking. And this chapter is basically about meeting Heero's friends. So, do look forward to it.

* * *

After Colony 202, 20th February

Colony 1

Preventers HeadQuarters, Human World

The Preventers were in the pantry, trying to get a break before their meeting.

" Right... Today's 20th..." Duo muttered as he poured himself a cup of tea.

" Yes... nine more days to Aaron and Angel's birthday." Quatre reminded them.

The rest of the guys groaned.

" No, you have to remind me about that!" Trowa exclaimed, hitting his forehead.

" What's wrong with that?" Quatre asked.

" Well, because they happen to the Twins and the prince and princess of the Kingdom of Hope and the sibling of our dear friend Heero and because of who they are, their birthday present is forever a drag!" Duo exclaimed.

" Yes, I understand why." Wufei muttered.

What can you give two children who can have everything they ever wanted as long as they ask nicely from their sibling, the crown prince, who also happens to be God Impossible!?

The guys sighed, it was forever a headache, but the lucky twins were born on the leap year, 29th Feb. Yes, very lucky of them. And Today was the day Heero will drop them a little friendly visit to remind them to turn up. Yes, the guests that will turn up are indeed worth their time. But you can't attend a birthday party empty handed!

" Damn it, damn it... I forever hope this day never comes. And since it's their first leap year, it's supposed to be special." Wufei muttered.

" Can we make an excuse not to go?" Trowa asked.

" Heero will know why."

" He forever does." Duo remarked.

The four of them sighed and counted that they still have 9 more days to decide what to give them. But there were so many people there, and everyone always ends up giving a similar gift. Like a toy car and Aaron will end up with like 50 kinds of different toy cars.

" Can't we make a card?" Quatre asked.

" Yes, since they have everything, a card will do. Why not we all sign our names and slip it underneath the present pile?" Duo suggested.

It was kind of a tradition in the Yuy family, that every guest will place their present on the table and it will eventually become a present pile. And the birthday person will open them at 12 midnight. And since Aaron and Angel are still children, they will definitely look forward to it.

" So they will open it last?" Trowa asked.

" Yeah, plus they will be waiting for Heero's present. Everyone is dying to know what Heero gives each year and hence stays till midnight. They will dig for his present first anyway, so yar, it's always a surprise that's worth the time." Duo told them.

" Aren't we all curious? Since he became GOD?" Wufei added.

They sighed again as they thought about their friend who has kind of been missing out on their lives for many years now. There was a knock on the door.

" Sir, the meeting is about to start."

" Yes, we are coming." Trowa informed.

* * *

Fate's eyes flew about the whole room, wow... it was so different from his office in the Heavens and at home. Heero watched as Fate walked around his office. Since Heero was still working as a part time Preventer, they gave him an office in case he dropped by. Which he did, by teleportation, hence the door can only be unlocked from the inside. So, no human can get in. Likewise, he was here to see his friends and tell them to come to Angel and Aaron's birthday party. But Fate followed him and yes, he planned for Fate to go as well, to officially show her to his family. He wouldn't like their reactions, hence he needed his friends help.

" Where are they?" Fate asked, looking at his desk.

" In a meeting." He told her.

" Oh, your desk doesn't have any photo frames."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

" I mean... I thought you will keep a photo of someone here in your office."

He didn't say anything, likewise she continued sweeping his office. She opened practically every drawer and peek inside. He didn't stop her since he hid nothing in here. But he watched her in case something happens. Lately, the whole month was used to get to know her better a bit. But Fate wants to be by his side all the time, hence it was hard trying to escape from her. She followed him almost everywhere, except to the bathrooms. He sent a message to his friends and magiced a chair for Fate to sit next to him.

" You sit there, don't be surprised when they think you are Umi." Heero told her.

" I can't wait to meet them."

" Why?" He asked.

" I have seen them through Umi, and I want to know if they are what they... seem." She told him and smiled. " Plus, they are your best friends, master."

He turned and looked at the door as there was a knock on the door and he flung it open with his magic. Trowa was at the door, he came in then followed by the rest before Wufei closed the door. They sat down at their usual position.

" Welcome back." Quatre greeted him.

Heero nodded and turned to look at Fate. Fate smiled at them and then he saw the look on his friends' face.

" Umi?" They said in unison.

Then they exchanged shocked looks and looked at Heero, demanding an explanation.

" She can't be Umi. Umi... would be a ghost... she's... dead..." Duo muttered, turning pale.

" This isn't Umi. This is Fate." Heero told them.

" Hello, everyone." Fate greeted and smiled at them.

Duo paled more and turned to look at Quatre.

" I'm going to be sick..."

Fate looked a bit disappointed and looked at Heero.

" Umi was 2/5 of Fate, hence... Umi and Fate looks alike." Heero told them.

" What do you mean 2/5 of Fate?" Trowa asked.

Heero looked at Fate, who nodded.

" It's a long story... but Fate... is someone created by Belmont. She controls fate and... is something like my equal." He told them.

They stared at her in shock then turned back to look at Heero.

" Equal?" Wufei asked.

" Created? Fate?" Trowa asked.

" Yes." Heero told them.

" So she's not Umi's ghost?" Duo asked.

" No she isn't... but there are... complications..." Heero whispered.

Fate knew that it wasn't nice of her to sit in on this conversation, so she should remove herself. She stood up and everyone looked at her.

" I... er... would like to explore the headquarters." She told them.

" Would you like..."

" No, I will do fine alone. Besides Master wants to talk to you." She told them and smiled.

" Star, follow Fate." Heero ordered.

" Yes sir."

Star jumped over to Fate and Fate caught it. She smiled and left the office, Star became her tour guide. But she was sure, they were going to talk about her.

* * *

" MASTER?" Trowa gapped.

" It's a long story, but her power source was ending since I became god. Hence I became her master to provide her with power." Heero explained.

" What other complications?" Quatre asked.

Heero was glad that Quatre always notice the more important things.

" She's... not exactly human." Heero told them.

" Meaning?" Wufei asked.

" She... cannot feel pain and nor can she love." Heero told them.

Quatre looked sad.

" That... hardly makes her human at all." He whispered.

" Yes... they were taken away from her because of her powers, because she has to control fate..." Heero whispered.

" It sounds like a sad tale... How can she be happy if she couldn't love?" Quatre asked.

" She can..." Heero whispered.

They stared at him, confused.

" Belmont... destined the two of us to be together." He whispered.

" I find that hard to believe." Duo muttered.

" Yes... how can a person who cannot love, love?" Trowa asked.

" And you... in love... it seems rather impossible to happen." Quatre whispered.

Heero sighed, he wish it wasn't true.

" But... it's that the case... there's a high chance that Heero will fall for Fate..." Wufei whispered.

Then Quatre looked at Heero and gave him a sad look.

" The worst thing is to love someone who cannot love..." Quatre whispered.

Heero knew Quatre was right... it was indeed the worst thing that can happen to anyone.

" Why do you still keep her by your side?" Trowa asked.

" As much as I want to prove Belmont wrong, we are tied by the promise we made to Umi. To bring Orihime and Ichigo together." Heero told them.

" Aren't you aware that in the meantime, you could... fall for her?" Duo asked.

" I am aware of that possibility, but... I can only hope it doesn't happen."

They were silent, as if trying to digest this information.

" She seems to be a very sad person inside." Quatre whispered.

Heero nodded, he know that Quatre can see the soul of people. But Fate... indeed was sad inside, even though she forces herself to smile everyday.

" Are you telling your family?" Trowa asked.

" That's why I came here. I am showing her to them on Aaron and Angel's birthday party."

" I have a feeling they... won't forgive her..." Quatre whispered.

" That was what I feared... I hope they can see that Umi had to die. I tried to delay their meeting, but I know I cannot hide it forever." Heero told them.

" They wouldn't like it, Heero." Duo told him.

" I know..."

" And we all know how much they loved Umi." Wufei muttered.

They were silent, Heero was aware that his family loved Umi a lot... but can they accept Fate? And that Umi had to die?

" What do you plan to do?" Trowa asked.

" See how everything goes. Do... you all hate Fate?" He asked.

They shook their head.

" We aren't that close to Umi... but I kind of pity her. She can't love... that's like losing the very thing that makes us happy." Duo told him.

" That's why I try to make her feel better each day." Heero whispered.

" Out of guilt?" Trowa asked.

" No, it's not guilt. Belmont made her this way... I feel that it's only right for me to do that, as her master." Heero told them.

" A word of advise, Heero. Don't be too caught up in this... you will never know when you will fall for the trap." Wufei told him.

" I will keep it in mind."

" I don't think it's a trap... It's more like... the more time you spend with her and get to know her better, you could find yourself falling for her." Quatre told him.

Heero wondered if that day will come. He knew it would... but when?

" Anyway, do turn up for the birthday party. And... I hope you all will support me, as well as Fate." Heero told them.

Heero wanted their support on this, it was going to be a tough night, showing Fate like that to his family. They wouldn't take it well, hence he wanted their assurance they will help him and that they... do not hate Fate.

" We will." They answered in unison.

" Will you tell them that she cannot love?" Quatre asked.

" Maybe not."

Then Heero looked at his friends, Fate mentioned that she wanted to know them a little more.

" Are you all free tonight?" Heero asked.

They nodded, they can always take time, especially for Heero. And Lady Une will let them off as long as they tell her it's Heero. She doesn't really know about his identity but knows that Heero only drops by once in a while when he's needed or when he feels like it.

" Fate wants to get to know you all better."

" Why?" Trowa asked.

Heero shrugged.

" Anyway, I have a few places that I want to go." Heero told them softly.

" With her?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded, he didn't come to the human world often, but there are a few places he wants to bring Fate to.

" Oh Heero, I thought you would like to look into this."

Trowa threw a file onto his table. Heero opened it and closed it after a quick glance.

" She's coming to Colony 1." Trowa whispered.

Heero closed his eyes and turned his chair to face the glass windows.

" I mean... Umi's dead... you are single now. Just... you know... maybe." Trowa whispered.

Heero stared out of the window but didn't respond.

" She's arriving in an hour, we are going over to meet her. Do you want to come along?" Trowa asked.

Heero turned to look at his friends and shook his head. Quatre shot Trowa a I-told-you-so look. Then they stood up and walked towards the door.

" So tonight?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded and heard the door open and he sensed that they stepped out, except Quatre.

" Heero... why don't you think it through? I believe you... owe her an explanation." Quatre whispered and left him alone.

Heero turned and picked up the file, he opened it and stared at the photos. It's already been so long... almost 6 years... There was a knock on the door and Fate came in with Meteor and Star.

" Are they gone?" She asked.

" We are meeting them tonight for dinner." He told her.

She smiled and came in, she noticed the opened file on the desk, but Heero closed it before she could peek.

" Let's go then." He told her.

" Where to?" Fate asked.

Heero stood up and opened the door.

" Follow me." He told her.

So Fate followed him, and they were walking to the lift when Heero stopped walking. Fate looked out from beside him to see what it was. A woman was walking towards them, she had long brown hair and looked... very mature.

" Preventer Yuy." She called out.

Heero turned and gave Fate an excuse me look. Fate watched as he walked over to the woman and they started talking.

" Yes?" Heero asked.

" Trowa told me you came back and I couldn't believe it at first. And... who is that?"

Heero watched as Fate smiled at Lady Une.

" She... looks like your dead wife." She whispered.

" It's a long story."

" Anyway, since you are... here, I want you to go to the airport." Lady Une told him.

" I'm... busy and I'm a part time preventer." He reminded her.

" You are forever busy, Heero. And since you admit that you are a part time preventer, you will have to listen to my orders." Lady Une told him.

He eyed her, but she crossed her arms instead.

" You know very well about your reputation around here. Surely... you can take 2 hours off your time to help me."

Heero looked at Fate.

" Ah, do not use her as an excuse." Lady Une told him.

Heero sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't want to go.

" Everyone wants to meet the guy who has been behind the scenes all these 5 years, Heero. Especially her." Lady Une told him.

" I'm busy."

" Do not brush me off with that, Heero."

Heero's eyes narrowed and Fate sensed his anger.

" Or are you trying to run away from something?" Lady Une challenged.

Heero looked at Fate then at Lady Une, then he walked back to Fate and asked her to follow him and with that he walked right past Lady Une, no was his final answer. And Lady Une said something, but he didn't care. The lift came and he got in, with Fate.

" Isn't it rude?" Fate asked.

He didn't say anything, he have better things to do than meeting her.

" Fate, there's this place I want to go to." He whispered.

She nodded and agreed to follow him.

* * *

The four guys who were in the limo were silent, obviously all were deep in their own thoughts. They were on the way to the airport and Quatre looked disappointed.

" He... didn't come." Quatre whispered.

Trowa sighed.

" We cannot force him, no one can." Trowa whispered looking out of the window.

Duo sighed and stretched his arms.

" What do you all think about Fate?" Duo asked.

" I don't know her well enough to judge. But the fact that she looks exactly like Umi remains." Wufei told them.

" I... always wondered why Heero... didn't like Umi." Quatre whispered.

All of them fell silent, likewise they weren't always seeing him all the time and through these years... they didn't know how much Heero has changed on the inside.

" Likewise, he was upset at the funeral no?" Trowa asked.

" True... but..."

Quatre sighed and looked out of the window.

" Sometimes I really want to read his mind and find out what he's thinking. No one seems to be able to get past the wall he's put up." Quatre whispered.

The rest nodded in agreement... no one could really understand and know him.

" If what Belmont said is true. Maybe... Fate can." Wufei whispered.

The four of them knew... the shocking truth that none of them were able to succeed and that they were going to lose to Fate.

" I will hate to lose a good friend like him." Trowa muttered.

" We won't lose him." Duo told them, sounding assured.

* * *

Earth, South of France, Marseilles.

Human World

Fate have no idea why... they were at a graveyard, but since it was a place her master wanted to come, she followed. She looked at the rows of graves... some seem unvisited for many years now. Heero was walking a little too fast and hence Fate have to run up to catch up with him. She watched his back view and wondered what he was thinking. He stopped suddenly and hence Fate bumped into him.

" Master?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

He seems to be staring at something, she peeked out from behind him and saw a woman standing by a grave. She was dressed nicely in a business suit, as if she held an important position.

" Master?" She asked again.

Star turned invisible and hence Meteor did the same. And Fate felt Heero take in a deep breath before walking over. She frowned but followed anyway. The woman looked up when they were near and she looked surprised to see them, or maybe him. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Likewise, it was probably her attire that made her look rather mature.

" Heero... Yuy, is that you?" She asked.

Heero looked at her and nodded. The woman looked really surprised but stared down at the grave before her. Fate noticed that the words engraved on the grave read:

" Ramiro Alejandro García Noventa y Ríos

Field Marshall Noventa

Rest in Peace

Killed at the Beginning of the Road to Peace

Died in After Colony 195"

And some other details like beloved husband so on and so on... Fate frowned, who was this person? Was he related to Heero? And who was this woman?

" I... didn't expect to see you again, after so many years." The woman whispered.

Fate looked about and saw a grass field with wild flowers growing on it. It didn't seem right to come empty handed. She touched Heero's arm. Heero turned to look at her, even though his face was as emotionless as ever, his eyes told another story. He... was hiding something.

" I will go over there." She whispered softly and pointed to the field.

Heero nodded and Fate walked off on her own, even though she was curious who the woman was. Could she be... his ex? It seems possible...

* * *

Heero made sure that Fate was out of earshot before turning back to look at Sylvia Noventa, the granddaughter of the man he killed. Heero looked down at the grave again, the words killed at the beginning of the road to peace pained him. The current year was AC 202... he had died about seven years ago. Yet today wasn't his death anniversary. No matter how busy Heero was that day, he will still come here to pay his respect. And through this years that he was here, he had never encountered Sylvia. To think she was here...

He wondered what to say to her... He was a bit surprised to see her, since humans aren't under him and hence he couldn't predict them.

" I..."

He looked at Sylvia, wondering what she was going to say.

" Why are you here?" She whispered softly.

He could see the sadness in her green eyes, yet he knew that someday they will meet each other again.

" I thought of dropping by, since it's been a while since I came to Earth." It was only partly correct. It was a while since he came to the human world. And plus... he wanted to bring Fate here.

" You?" He asked her.

She seemed a bit surprised at his question but looked sadly at the grave again.

" I... am currently working with Miss Relena Darlian." She whispered.

Heero didn't say anything.

" I was supposed to go to Colony 1 with her... but I didn't feel like it." She whispered.

Then she looked up at the sky as if... something was troubling her.

" I came here to ask him what I should do." She whispered softly.

She closed her eyes and then stared down at the grave and sighed. Then she turned and their eyes met.

" Thank you for visiting him all these years. I always notice that there was already a bouquet here when I arrive, on his death anniversary." She whispered.

Heero didn't say anything, he looked at Fate to make sure she was doing fine. She seems to be taking her time to pick flowers, very thoughtful of her to give him and Sylvia some time alone.

" You know... I tried each time, every year to come earlier than before, so that maybe one day I can meet you again. But you seem to be earlier than me each year." She whispered.

" Why do you want to meet me again?" Heero asked.

He remembered what it was like the last time they met.

" I wanted to tell you that I have forgiven you a long time ago. And that... I'm sorry I called you a coward." She whispered.

Heero thought back about himself... his past self... People change, they really do... Yet Trowa was right... comparing to his past self... his change was drastic.

" And... I remembered... that young boy who offered me to kill him."

Their eyes met and she smiled sadly.

" And I realized how much that boy has changed over the years." She whispered.

She turned to face him and sighed again.

" I remembered that when you left... You told me that war was the only way you know how to live..."

Sylvia turned to look at Fate who was still taking her time to pick flowers.

" Have you found another reason to live?" She asked softly.

Heero turned to look at Fate... did she think that Fate was his wife or something? Well, if it was Umi that would be true... but he wondered how to answer her.

" Maybe." He muttered.

Sylvia smiled a little and their eyes met.

" I'm glad I finally met you again, Heero Yuy." She whispered.

With that, Heero heard footsteps and turned to see Fate return with a rather large bouquet of wild flowers. They were a mix of many different colours and hence... it would make a great bouquet. Fate placed them down on the grave and stepped back to look at Heero then at Sylvia.

" Thank you." Sylvia whispered.

Fate smiled and looked at Sylvia.

" I do not mean to be rude... but... who are you?" Fate asked.

Sylvia looked at Heero, who chose to stare at the grave at that time.

" My name is Sylvia Noventa, this is my grandfather's grave." She told Fate.

" Oh, I see..."

Then she turned and stared at Heero then she looked back at Sylvia Noventa.

" And you are?" Sylvia asked.

Fate smiled back at Sylvia.

" My name is Fate de Camden..."

" My wife." Heero cut in.

Fate looked a bit shocked to hear that, but Heero gave her a look, to ask her to play along. Sylvia didn't seem shocked to hear that Fate was his wife.

" I expected as much when I saw you with him." Sylvia told her.

Fate looked at Heero then back at Sylvia and forced a nervous fake laugh.

" He's joking..." Fate told her and forced a smile at Sylvia.

" He is?" Sylvia asked looking rather surprised.

Fate didn't want to scare the woman off, if she's interested in Heero. And she wasn't a substitute for Umi and nor was she someone he can use to save himself.

" As you can see.."

She was about to hold out her left hand to show that she wasn't wearing a ring. But Heero grasp her left hand in his hand.

" You dropped your ring." He muttered, staring into her eyes.

Fate blinked but freed her hand.

" Yes... I must have dropped it when I was picking flowers." Fate whispered, hating herself that she was playing along.

Sylvia smiled at Fate and then looked at Heero.

" I have to admit that I'm a little surprised to find that you are married." Sylvia told Heero.

Heero didn't respond, Fate wanted to ask why, but Heero's grip on her hand tightened. Then Sylvia smiled at Fate and Fate smiled back.

" I may not know him well enough to judge, but you are very lucky to have him as your husband." She told Fate.

Fate was a bit shocked but she remembered that she was supposed to be his wife. So she smiled, she was actually a bit touched that someone will say that to her.

" No, I'm the lucky one." Fate whispered.

Fate and Sylvia's eyes met, a female thing, she will say and Sylvia understood what she meant.

" I believe we can be good friends." Fate whispered to Sylvia.

She wanted to know this woman, who may have a part in Heero's past. And since he obviously didn't want to tell her about it, she will have no choice but to find the truth through her. Sylvia smiled and then they exchanged each other's phone number. Fate has a human world phone number, Heero gave it to her, in case she needed to give a human. She was distracted when Sylvia and Heero's phone rang at the same time. They excused themselves to take the phone and Fate looked down at the grave and wondered what was the truth behind this man... And... how it was related to the two of them.

* * *

" I have bad news for you, Preventer Yuy." Lady Une told him.

Heero looked back at Fate to make sure she was still there. He didn't like it a single bit that she and Sylvia exchanged phone numbers.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Trowa told me that you five planned to go for dinner tonight."

" What about it?" Heero asked.

" I am afraid you have to cancel it, Miss Darlian invited every one of them to attend her welcome party tonight. Which means... they will not be able to go with dinner with you. And..."

Heero hated it, he knew what was going to come next.

" Since she invited all Preventers, you are of course invited as well. And I expect you to turn up Heero, no excuses."

Heero sighed... what a bother...

" That will..."

" She also mentioned that her friend, Sylvia Noventa will be attending as well."

Shit... that means not only will he have to turn up, Fate will have to go as well, as his wife! Of course he can choose not to go, but Fate will be upset that she couldn't have dinner with this friends. Heck... lies will only add up to more lies.

" So, will you turn up?" Lady Une asked.

" Yes." He told her and hung up.

He returned to Fate's side and Sylvia returned at the same time as well.

" I'm sorry, I have to... go to Colony 1 for a party." Sylvia told them.

" Oh." Fate told her.

" It's nice meeting you two." Sylvia told her.

" Wait..."

Sylvia looked at Heero.

" Lady Une asked me to attend the party as well."

She blinked at him, so did Fate.

" I'm currently working as a Preventer." He explained to Sylvia.

" Oh..."

" Are you sure you want to go?" He asked her.

Sylvia looked confused.

" You mentioned that you were supposed to go Colony 1, but didn't feel like it."

Fate looked at Heero then at Sylvia and frowned.

" Oh... I guess I couldn't abandon her. Hey, if we are going there anyway, do you want to go with me?" Sylvia asked.

" I... am afraid not. We have a ring to find and some... matters to take care of."

Heero looked at Fate and Fate forced a smile for his sake.

" Oh, so I will see you two there then."

With that she left and Fate watched Sylvia disappear from her sight. Then she turned to face her master.

" What was that about? What party? Aren't we meeting Trowa..."

Heero silenced her with a stare. He turned to look down at the grave.

" Who is he?" Fate asked.

" He's a man I killed when I was 15."

" An accident?" Fate asked.

" No... it was a... critical mistake."

Fate didn't understand.

" Fate, I'm not who you think I am. I have a rather dark past..."

She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips, hushing him.

" It doesn't matter. The fact that you are here proves to me that you regret killing him."

He took her hand away from his lips.

" He's not the only one..." He whispered.

" I know... it's like the battle of the million." She whispered.

Both of them turned to look at the grave.

" And Sylvia is..."

" His granddaughter." He whispered.

Fate looked at him and gave him a soft look, one he missed.

" I thought..."

She trailed off and looked away.

" You thought what?" He asked.

" That she was your ex... and that you were using me to show that you have moved on."

" She's not my ex... I offered her to kill me, to avenge her grandfather's death. But she didn't..."

Fate understood now... there was nothing going on between Sylvia and Heero.

" I wanted to bring you here, Fate."

Their eyes met and he looked sad...

" Because I want you to know that I'm not as perfect as you think I am... I'm a murderer... I still am." He whispered.

Fate wondered what to say, but she reached out and touched his cheek. He seemed surprised.

" It's the past now, Master... What's important is the present... and the future." She whispered.

Heero's eyes softened and he touched her hand.

" Fate..."

They stayed like that for a while then it came to Fate.

" Oh dear... what have you done... You haven't..."

She jerked her hand away from his face.

" Why did you say I'm your wife?" She asked.

" Because she's a friend of this woman... who used to love me."

" You think she will tell her and then... that she will give up on you?" Fate asked.

Heero nodded.

" But it backfired, no?" She asked.

" Yes... Trowa and the rest have to attend Miss Darlian's welcome party. And since Sylvia is her friend, she has to attend too. And so... she will definitely tell her about us. And... Lady Une wants me to attend too."

" Wait..."

" So Trowa and the rest can't come to dinner with us and I know you will be upset that you can't meet them. So I decided to go, and take you with me." He told her.

" Wait a minute... I will have to go as your wife."

" Exactly." He muttered.

" Dear me... Oh Umi will hate me for this!" She told him.

He nearly laughed.

" She cannot hate herself."

" She will, oh dear... I... have never been a wife before... I don't know how." She told him.

" Just follow my lead and be yourself."

" But..."

" We have a lot of shopping to do."

" What if Trowa and the rest give it away?" She asked.

" They won't, I will tell them there."

" And... wait, who is Miss Darlian?" Fate asked.

" The woman who I said used to love me."

Fate looked shocked.

" I am going to faint, Master. This... is horrible."

" Indeed." He agreed.

Fate looked around as if looking for something to hit him.

" You must not mention that we are already magicfinders, and that I'm G.I. and that I'm your master and that you cannot love and feel pain, understand?" He asked.

" What..."

" Now... what ring will look nice on you?" He asked.

" Ring?" She asked.

" You are acting as my wife, remember?" He asked.

Fate looked like she was going to faint, she paled and stared at the grave.

" Oh dear... we just conversated in front of his grave!"

Heero laughed, but dragged her back to his car.

" Come on, my dear _wife_, we have _a lot_ to do."

" Belmont, my dear godfather, save me please." Fate muttered.

Heero smiled as he dragged the reluctant Fate down the stairs to the car park.

* * *

Author's note: Hahas, that's it from me for now. Let's see how these two pull through the night and survive the lies. Let's just hope everything works out fine. XD

* * *


	9. Welcome Party

**With me **

**Chapter 8: Welcome Party**

Author's note: Hahas, so let the fun continue. Fate has to act as Heero's wife and they have to attend the party where by it's been almost 6 years since he last met her. How will they pull through the whole night? And will his friends play along?

* * *

After Colony 202, 20th February,

Colony 1, Human World

Heero stared at the rings on display and shook his head. Fate sighed... it was already the fifth store and Heero hadn't found a ring for her.

" Why are you so fussy about it?" Fate asked.

" It has to be at least 8 carats big and... worthy of a crown princess." He muttered.

" It's a fake ring."

" I know, but it will mean something if my friends see a small one."

Fate sighed.

" I need to make a trip to the Magic Finder Universe and get the right ring." He told her.

" What should I do in the meantime?" Fate asked.

" Shop for a formal gown." He told her in a as-a-matter-of fact tone.

She sighed and nodded. So she went in and out of stores to find a gown for herself... And she wasn't pleased as she couldn't something she liked. As she was walking into another one, the screen on the building showed a woman. They called her Relena Darlian. Fate frowned as she took in the appearance of this woman... she used to love Heero. Does she still do?

* * *

Colony 1, Blue Ocean Dock, Night

Every guest has arrived at the dock and was boarding the five Star cruise which was where the welcome party was held. Likewise... even though it was a party the Preventers were not slacking off. There was always a risk someone might be up to something. Heero's limo reached the dock and Heero turned to look at Fate, his fake wife. Well, she does look like Umi, so if he met any magic finder on board, they will think she's Umi, if they have no idea that Umi is dead.

" Are you sure about this?" Fate asked.

Fate was nervous, duh... it was her first formal party and she had an important role to play tonight, as her master's wife. She stared down at the ring on her wedding finger. Heero did get a 8 carat diamond ring for her. Gosh, it was so... big and eye catching.

" You look lovely tonight." He whispered.

Fate blinked, was he role playing already? But she have to admit... she couldn't find the right dress and... she called Arabella for help. And Arabella bought one in the magic finder universe for her. And yes, Arabella picked out one that totally fits her. It was a low cut white gown that showed off a little of her cleavage and it was a little low cut at the back as well and likewise, the gown was made of high quality silk which makes it shine in the light. And with diamond that are sold to the hem as well as the V cutting on the front. Heero had given her a beautiful diamond necklace to match the dress.

Likewise, she put on light makeup and styled her hair up into an elegant bun. So basically, she looked really elegant and stylish with the blings. And her shoe was a limited edition designer shoe. Which was a 6 inches tall high heel shoes that was almost like a slipper, Except it had a strip that secure her foot to the shoe at the top of her ankle. And yes tiny diamonds were sold all around it. It was... another present from Heero. He complained that she couldn't go to the party in her normal heels. The 6 inches long make her feel taller, when standing next to Heero.

" Thank you... dear?" She asked.

" Call me whatever you like, Fate. Just no master and no formal names." He added.

She nodded and then the doorman opened the limo's door and Heero stepped out. Likewise, he got an invitation from Lady Une. So with Fate at his arm, he walked up the plank to board the ship.

* * *

" Lady Une said that Heero's coming." Duo told them.

Trowa nearly choked on his wine and Wufei nearly dropped his glass.

" That's great!" Quatre exclaimed.

" Yes, it is... except... there's another problem." Duo told them.

" I get the point." Trowa muttered from the window.

They all frowned and went over to see what Trowa saw. Trowa pointed to the couple on the plank.

" Is that Heero?" Wufei asked.

" That's Fate!" Quatre exclaimed.

" Look closer, her arm's around his!" Trowa muttered.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Wufei muttered.

" Yes... Lady Une told me Fate was attending with him." Duo told them.

" Heck, what on earth is he thinking?" Trowa asked.

" I have no idea. But I hope he doesn't intend to use Fate as a way to escape from Relena." Quatre told them.

" Oh dear."

They all turned to Duo.

" I used my eyes to do a zoom on Fate. She's wearing a diamond ring, and a really big one!" Duo told them.

" They got married after they left the base?" Trowa asked.

" So fast?"

" Guys, relax!" Quatre told them.

" How can we? He got married without inviting us! I will punch him, I tell you."

" I can hear the four of you very well."

They all turned to see Heero at the door.

" You were there a second ago." Duo told him.

" I teleported, besides Fate wanted to walk."

Trowa looked pissed.

" You two... got married?" He asked.

" No, before you four start shouting at me, allow me to explain." Heero told them.

They nodded in silence.

" I met Sylvia when I went to Earth. I lied that Fate was my wife, since she was related to Relena. I figured that she will mention to her that I'm here on Earth. And that I seem to be single, that will make her think that she still has hope."

" But?" Trowa asked.

" Lady Une told me about the party and that Sylvia will be attending it. So... since Fate wanted to get to know you four better... and that I have to turn up anyway. Fate have no choice but to come with me, as my wife." He told them.

They gapped at him in disbelief.

" It's just an act." He explained.

" How could you use Fate like that?" Quatre asked.

" I admit it was wrong of me, but since we are both stuck in this, I ask for your help that you will not try anything funny and let out our secret." Heero told them.

They were silent, then Trowa nodded.

" Fine, I thought you got married without inviting us."

" Trust me, I will , the next time it really happens." Heero added.

" It's going to be fun." Duo told them.

Heero shot him a glare.

" I mean, seeing you and Fate act lovely dovey will be fun." Duo smiled.

" You will of course, not mention any of this to my family and of course, not to Matthew." He told them.

" Of course."

But the grin on Duo's face made him have other thoughts.

" Heero?"

Heero eyed them before turning to face his "wife".

" Oh, there you are."

She moved over and waved hi to his friends.

" They know." He whispered to her.

She smiled at them and wondered what to say.

" So, shall we go? I believe the party is outside." Duo told them.

They nodded and Duo offered Fate his hand. Fate looked at Heero who nodded and hence Duo left with her.

" I have to say, why did you agree to it?" Duo asked her.

" I was simply pulled into it. Besides, he's my master, Mr... Maxwell."

Duo looked a bit surprised to hear that.

" How did you know my name? I don't remember telling you." He told her.

Fate smiled at him and looked at Meteor, who was invisible to Duo.

" Let's just say I have been watching through Umi's eyes." She whispered.

Duo looked back at Heero who was talking to Trowa.

" Does he know that?" He whispered.

Fate nodded, she wasn't very proud of it... that all along, she was watching through Umi's eyes.

" I... have this dying question to ask and I know that Heero will not answer me."

" What is it?" Fate asked softly.

Duo made sure that Heero couldn't hear him.

" Why didn't Heero like Umi?" He asked softly.

Fate was a bit surprised by the question, but... she too didn't know the answer.

" I have no idea, Mr... Maxwell."

" Call me Duo and yes... You look beautiful tonight." He complimented, shooting a grin at Heero.

" Thank you, Duo. And are you trying to make Mr Yuy jealous?" She whispered.

" Trust me, I doubt Heero will act jealous."

Duo led Fate to the door and then he left her with Heero. Since they were going to enter the ball room. The guys took in a deep breath and checked their attire while Fate felt a bit nervous. She wondered how she will face Relena.

" You okay?" Heero asked whispering to her.

She nodded and pushed the strain of hair that was falling down back up. She smiled at him and the doorman opened the double doors for them. And they entered the ballroom. Gosh... Fate was totally amazed and shocked by the elegant design of the room. Especially the chandelier in the middle of the room. There were a lot of people talking with one another. Drinking wine and all while some were dancing on the dance floor. Fate have never been to a formal event before... but it looked romantic... a place where romance and sparks fly.

" Do you like it?" Heero asked.

" Do I like it? I love it." Fate told him and smiled. He smiled a little in return.

" Oh, Preventers?"

They all turned and saw Lady Une, with Mariemaia. She was about 18 years old now and the young lady looked very different from who she was, since he last met her in AC 196. Lady Une and Mariemaia approached them.

" Evening, Preventers." Lady Une greeted.

The guys smiled, while Heero looked at Mariemaia.

" It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mr Heero Yuy." Mariemaia told him, doing a curtsy.

" You... changed a lot." He whispered.

" So have you."

The red haired Mariemaia looked rather pretty for her age.

" Anyway, who is this?" Lady Une asked.

All eyes turned to Fate, Fate smiled and stepped forward and introduced herself.

" My name is Fate de Camden, Heero's wife." She told them.

" Wife?" Lady Une and Mariemaia exclaimed in shock.

Fate blinked and looked up at Heero, Heero nodded at them.

" My... how... come I wasn't informed?" Lady Une asked, looking at Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo.

" Er..." Duo trailed off.

" We prefer to keep it quiet." Heero told them, while Fate forced a smile.

" I find that hard to... believe. She looks exactly like your dead wife... and how long have the two of you been married?" Lady Une asked.

Fate looked down, Heero squeezed her hand.

" 2 months." Heero told Lady Une.

And she still didn't seem to believe her and she regarded Fate questioningly.

" Is that..."

Fate was a bit surprised when Mariemaia raised her left hand up and she heard Lady Une and Mariemaia gasp as well as the gasp of the other four Preventers. They were all staring at her 8 carat diamond ring. Fate slipped her hand free and forced a smile and looked at Heero to help her out.

" That must have been expensive..." Lady Une muttered.

" As long as she likes it, any money is worth it." Heero told them and all eyes flew to him.

He looked at Fate and smiled a little at her. Fate was touched... to think someone will say that to her. She looked at him and gave him a soft look as their eyes met.

" Oh Heero." She whispered.

Heero shot his friends an apologetic look.

" If you will excuse us." He told them and led Fate away with him.

" I... find it hard to believe he truly married." Lady Une whispered, when Mariemaia left to get a drink.

Quatre forced a smile.

" I find it hard to believe as well... but we never know... love happens." Quatre whispered.

" Especially to stones like Heero. He needs a woman who can understand and melt his heart of ice." Duo told them casually.

" What about his first wife?" Lady Une asked.

" It was merely a marriage by name." Wufei informed her.

" I see... if he really found love, then it's wrong of me to be suspicious."

" We suspected that she was after his money at first." Trowa muttered.

" Did they meet before his first wife died?" Lady Une.

They were silent... if they said yes... it will seem like Heero killed Umi to marry Fate.

" I have no idea... he doesn't tell us the important details, even though I often press for an answer." Duo lied, smiling.

" Hmm... I wonder what their love story is like." Lady Une muttered.

Then she caught sight of Relena and Sylvia.

" I pity Miss Darlian, what will happen if she finds out?" She whispered.

" The choice was Heero's... He chose to marry Fate. Likewise, it's already been so long. Maybe it's for the better. So that maybe she can move on." Quatre whispered.

* * *

Fate watched as Heero led her to the bar and ordered juice for her.

" Why can't I drink champagne or wine?" Fate asked.

She would like to hold the glass, she like the shape of it.

" I do not know how well you can hold your liquor and plus... Umi became drunk after the second glass." He told her.

" I didn't know she drinks."

" When she's forced to." He told her softly.

Fate looked at Heero and smiled... he noticed Umi... didn't he? Her grip around the glass of mango juice she was holding tightened. Why didn't he love Umi? Was Umi too bad for him? Were they... really not compatible? She watched Heero closely and pondered those questions. He noticed her gaze and took the glass from her, distracting her.

" A penny for your thoughts."

Fate looked away from him and she looked... upset. He took his order and then led her towards the corner of the room. But it was hard no to catch attention. Many people recognized him immediately.

" Oh, Heero Yuy, is that really you?"

" The one who saved everyone on Earth?"

" The national hero?"

One reason why he hated parties, he was easily recognized. And people moved to block his path and tried to talk to him. He sighed and handled Fate her drink in return. He leaned in the whisper in her ear.

" I... will have to chat with some of the guests, why don't you walk around first? I will catch up with you later." He whispered.

Fate nodded and left, but looked back to see that a lot of people were crowding around him. She sighed and left to find Quatre or Trowa. Since they seem to be a little bit closer to Heero.

* * *

" That's Heero Yuy?"

" Oh my god... he's so handsome!"

" And so manly."

The woman around her exclaimed. Relena frowned, Heero? He was here? She looked at Sylvia, her friend as well as colleague.

" Heero's here?" Relena asked.

" I have no idea." Sylvia lied.

Then Sylvia spotted Fate, it was hard to miss her, especially when she was dressed so well and all. She noticed that men were moving over to hit on her. And Fate seems a bit confused, as if she had no idea they were hitting on her.

" Who's that? I have never seen her before." Relena whispered.

" Who?" Sylvia asked, looking around.

" Miss Darlian."

They were interrupted by a man who started to talk to Relena about her work. And so... Sylvia excused herself to save Fate.

" What's a beautiful woman like yourself doing alone here? Are you lost?"

Fate blinked back and wondered why these three man seem to be looking at her with interest. She read their thoughts and was a bit surprised that they... planned to ravish her. Dear... what do normal females do to save herself?

" Mrs Yuy!"

Fate turned and saw Sylvia and she smiled and immediately ran over, in fear of what those human man could do to her.

" Sylvia." She whispered.

" Let's go." Sylvia told her and dragged her into the crowd so that those... men couldn't see them.

Sylvia brought her to the side and smiled at her.

" You look lovely. I love your gown." Sylvia told her.

" Oh thank you. And thank you for saving me..." Fate whispered.

" Are you alone, where's your husband?" Sylvia asked.

" He's... busy somewhere." Fate muttered.

That's when Sylvia looked down and noticed the 8 carat diamond ring on her marriage finger. Gosh... no wonder those man wanted to hit on her, she was beautiful and rich.

" Is that the ring you dropped earlier?" Sylvia asked.

Fate smiled a little and nodded.

" Can I see it?"

Fate didn't want to show off, but she raised her hand and let Sylvia look at it.

" Gosh... it's beautiful... it must have cost a bomb." Sylvia exclaimed.

" I don't know, I... didn't ask him about the price. He wouldn't tell me anyway, because he know I will reject it if I found out."

" You will?" Sylvia asked.

" Of course... it's too eye catching and... heavy." Fate whispered.

Sylvia regarded Fate with interest. Yes, her name was weird... Fate... it seems rare that people named their daughters after fate.

" I am curious as to how you and Mr Yuy met."

" Oh." Fate exclaimed.

" I do not mean to be a... busybody and all... I'm just... really curious." She whispered.

Fate was about to speak when...

" Sylvia, where are you."

They turned and Fate saw Relena walking up to them. _Oh dear... _Relena joined them and she frowned at Fate.

" I do not believe we have met before." Relena told her.

" This is Fate de Camden. Fate, this is Relena Darlian, the Vice Foreign Minister for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation." Sylvia introduced.

Fate smiled and they shook hands.

" Nice to meet you." Fate told her.

" Fate is also..."

Fate cut Sylvia off by touching her arm and shaking her head. Sylvia was a bit taken back that Fate didn't want Relena to know about who she was and hence she kept quiet.

" I have never seen you before, Miss Camden." Relena told her.

Fate forced a smile and was about to open her mouth to speak when...

" Fate!"

All of them turned and Fate's eyes widened when Heero walked over towards them. She saw that Relena's eyes widened as she stared at Heero. Heero walked over to stand beside Fate and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

" I couldn't find you and wondered where you went off to." He told her.

Fate forced a smile, she kind of like it when he kissed her cheek.

" I was talking with Sylvia." She told him.

" I see."

Sylvia smiled as Heero looked at her and Relena.

" Relena..." Heero whispered.

" Heero..." She whispered in return.

And Fate noticed the silence between the two of them as they looked at each other and then she looked at Sylvia who seemed to notice it as well.

" Er..." Relena started, but Heero cut her off.

" I believe you have met my beloved wife, Fate."

" Wife?" Relena asked, with wide eyes.

Heero nodded and lifted her hand up to his lips.

" Heero." Fate muttered and gave them an apologetic look.

" I didn't know... she's your wife." Relena whispered.

Heero looked at Fate then raised an eyebrow at her while she forced a smile.

" Can I have a private word with you?" Relena asked.

Heero looked at Fate who smiled at him in return and he nodded. Relena walked off and he was about to follow when Sylvia stopped him.

" My Yuy... I have to tell you that there were three men who were hitting on Fate when she was alone. I can tell that they are up to no good, so I suggest you try not to leave Fate alone." She whispered.

" Thank you for you warning, Sylvia."

Sylvia nodded and looked back at Fate.

" Fate, can you find Trowa?" Heero asked.

" Why?" Fate asked.

" Just find him, I feel safer to know that one of my friends are with you." Heero told her.

Fate blinked but nodded. Heero mind linked to Trowa.

Heero to Trowa: / Trowa, can you look after Fate for me? /

Trowa to Heero: / Why? /

Heero to Trowa: / I'm going to have a private conversation with Relena. Sylvia mentioned that there were people who were trying to hit on Fate. I have a feeling they may want to rape her. /

Trowa to Heero: / Fine, I'm coming over, don't leave first. /

Heero waited by Fate's side and smiled a little as he hear what Fate and Sylvia were talking about. Fashion... typical of them. But he could read people's lips and hence was looking around the room to check for any suspicious people. Trowa came over with Quatre.

" Help me look after Fate." He muttered to Trowa.

" Fate, I will be back in a while." He told her.

Fate smiled and nodded then she turned to greet Trowa and Quatre. With that Heero left to find Relena.

" Miss Noventa." Trowa greeted.

Sylvia smiled at him, she met him when he came to escort her to Colony 1 a few years back. She was shocked to see him at first, she recognized him as the one who was with Heero when back in AC 195.

" He seems to care a lot about you." Sylvia told Fate.

Fate blinked and exchanged glances with Trowa before smiling.

" Ha ha, yes... he can be... very protective of me at times."

" We can't blame Heero. With a wife like Fate... it's necessary." Quatre told them.

Fate forced a fake smile. Then Trowa saved her by changing the topic to something less tense. She thanked him through mind link.

* * *

" I see that you are well." Relena whispered.

Heero didn't respond, he looked back out of the door, making sure that Fate was safe in his sights.

" You... seem to care a lot about her."

" Of course, she's my wife."

He didn't need to look at her to know that she was hurt.

" I... didn't hear from you these 6 years... I tried to contact you... but..."

" Relena."

She was a bit taken back by his tone but fell silent.

" We all change as time passes, and as you can see, I am happy now, with Fate. Move on, Relena, what's past is already in the past." He told her.

" No... have you ever thought about me these years?" Relena moved over and placed her hand on his arm. He could see the tears in her eyes.

" No." He answered coldly and it was the truth.

Then he looked down at her hand.

" I suggest you take your hand off me... and compose yourself before you go in. It wouldn't be nice if my wife finds out." He told her rather coldly.

He freed himself and turned to walk away, but Relena hugged him from behind and started sobbing into his back. He stopped and considered his choices, it will only make a front page headline if someone saw them.

" I... love you Heero. I still do... all these years... I have been waiting and looking for you... to think that you married another.." She sobbed.

He freed himself and turned back to stare at her.

" It was one-sided all along. Relena, I never liked you." He told her in a serious tone.

" No... you did... Then why did you... save me time and time again and why did you give me a bear for my birthday present."

" Think what you like, Relena. It's already the past."

With that he turned and walked back into the party, leaving her there.

* * *

Fate smiled as she saw Heero approach, she walked over and smiled at him.

" Hey." She whispered, touching his arm.

Heero smiled a little as he looked at down at her.

" Trowa was telling me about the dangerous mission that you went to... how come... you... didn't mention anything about it to me?" Fate whispered.

She was obviously acting, for Sylvia's sake. Heero touched her hand with his and forced a smile.

" I... do not like to talk about my missions." He admitted, which was the truth.

Fate gave him a worried look.

" I apologise Heero, I have no idea that she didn't know." Trowa told him.

" It's alright." He assured Trowa.

" Does she know you are a Preventer?" Sylvia asked.

" She does... Just that I have to admit, I lied a lot because of my job, Sorry Fate." He whispered.

Fate gave him a soft look and smiled a little for his sake.

" It's okay... just tell me truthfully that you are going on a mission the next time."

" Yes, my dearly beloved."

Their eyes met and she smiled as she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder.

" Ahem..." Quatre cleared his throat.

" Shall we get a drink?" Quatre asked.

" Of course."

" May I?" Trowa asked Sylvia.

Sylvia smiled and gave Trowa her hand as he escorted her over to the bar, Quatre left after nodding at Heero. Fate looked up at Heero.

" Did you have a good talk with Relena?" Fate whispered.

" Yes, I did."

" How did she take it?" She asked softly as they made their way over to the bar.

" Not well, but she will be fine." He whispered.

Fate nodded and didn't ask more.

" Why aren't you asking more?" He asked.

She looked surprised but looked up at him.

" Oh... I felt that if you want to tell me more about it, you will. Hence... there was no point in forcing you to answer." She whispered.

Yes... Umi said that to him before too. She was the same, Fate wouldn't ask if he doesn't wish to tell her.

" Fate."

" Hmm?" She asked looking back up at him.

" I am starting to think, you will indeed make a very good wife."

Fate blinked and blushed a little, he liked it when she blushed, it added a beautiful colour to her cheeks.

" Master, don't tease me like that." She muttered for his ears only.

" I'm not, I mean it, Fate."

Their eyes met and she forced a smile as she looked ahead.

" Thank you... even though I have a feeling... I will never be one." She whispered.

" Why?" He asked.

She looked up at him and their eyes met, she looked a little sad.

" Because... no one will want to... love someone who cannot love. And hence... no one will want to be my husband." She whispered.

They were silent as they made their way through to the bar and ordered their drink. Sylvia and Fate chat more as they drank. While he talked to Trowa and Quatre, while still keeping an eye on her. He watched her laugh and smile.

" Heero."

He looked at Quatre, who was also looking at Fate.

" I'm starting to think... that Belmont... is right." Quatre whispered.

Heero frowned at Quatre then turned to look back at Fate.

" If one doesn't know about her... they will admit... she's a great catch."

He sighed as he looked at Heero.

" Will you fall for her, Heero, if she's normal like everyone else?" He asked.

Heero have no idea... he never felt love before... so he didn't answer, but merely watched her. He found himself liking to see her smile. Fate caught his gaze and turned to smile at him. He nodded in return and watched as she turn back to chat with Sylvia.

" I think you will, Heero."

Heero and Quatre stared at each other and then Quatre moved over to pat him on his back.

" If she's normal like everyone else, you will need it. Because you won't be the only one wooing her." Quatre told him.

Heero closed his eyes and turned to look back at Fate. He noticed Quatre's glance and he knew then... he was in danger of losing his heart if what Belmont said was true.

" Heero!"

He turned and watched as Fate approached him and dragged him by his arm.

" What are you up to?" Heero asked.

" Come on, let's take a photo together. Sylvia bought a camera!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Heero looked back at his friends and then joined Fate. Likewise, Wufei and Duo joined them and hence joined in for the photo as well. So the photo have the five of them Fate and Sylvia. And of course Meteor and Star, except they were invisible to all except Heero and Fate. Fate smiled as she looked down at the photo in her hand. Sylvia said she will print it and send it to them, but Heero printed it automatically with his magic and gave it to Fate when Sylvia was away. He watched as she stood there, staring down at the photo as if it was her family photo.

And somehow, he remembered what Wing and Belmont told him. He couldn't change destiny and the woman who was currently acting as his wife now... will indeed be his wife, some years down the road. And the one who he will actually love. He could see it well, Fate standing there, smiling at their wedding photo as she held it in her hands. Or maybe their family photo and she will look up and smile at him and say...

" Heero, you look... like you are smiling!" She exclaimed sounding excited.

Yes, he did smile, really smile, for once.

" I was." He added.

She smiled and he could see the warmth in her eyes and she continued to stare down at the photo.

" Gosh... the diamond ring... still sparkles in the photo." She told him.

He looked and true enough, the flash caught the sparkle of the diamond on her ring. With that, she kept it in Meteor.

" Thank you Heero."

" Hmm?" He asked.

" For bringing me here and for the gifts and everything." She told him and smiled at him.

He nodded and looked around them.

" Of course, Anything for you, my beloved wife." He whispered to her.

She smiled as the warmth was yet again in her eyes. And she reached out and hugged him. He smiled... she felt so warm against him.

" Thank you, dear." She whispered into his ear and let him go.

" No kiss?" He teased.

She blushed and looked around them to make sure no one was looking.

" Just because we are supposed to be acting as husband and wife." She whispered.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on his cheek, he smiled as he looked down on her. Then she looked a bit shocked and started touching his face, the spot where she just kissed him.

" What?" Heero asked.

" Dear me... my lipstick mark is on you." She told him and laughed.

Heero smiled as well and watched as she tried to wipe it away. Clearing the evidence, so as to speak.

" Heero."

They turned and Fate's hand immediately dropped to her sides.

" What the..." Duo muttered and looked at Fate then back to Heero and laughed.

Fate flushed and looked embarrassed.

" What's the fuss?" Wufei asked.

Duo pointed at Heero and Wufei laughed as well.

" Is it so funny?" Heero asked them.

" No." They both choke out in between their laugh.

Quatre and Trowa came over and Trowa looked shocked while Quatre laughed as well.

" You look very healthy." Quatre joked.

Heero frowned while Fate was trying to make herself smaller.

" Ah, you aren't getting away with this, Fate. You made me a laughing stock infront of my friends." Heero told her.

" But you asked for it." She whispered.

With that, Fate reached up to try to brush it away.

" Fate, Look here!"

Both of them turned and a flash light binded them for a second. Fate blinked and realised that Duo had snapped a photo of them. Oh dear...

" And I will blow it super big and place it on the billboard at the HQ. And everyone can laugh about it all day." Duo told them.

" You won't." Heero told him.

" Trust me, I will." Duo told him, there was a sparkle in his eyes.

" _**Duo...**_" Heero warned.

" Oh come on, it's a good photo. That I agree." Quatre told him.

Heero looked at Trowa, who was the only one who wasn't laughing.

" I take it, you are on my side?" Heero asked Trowa.

" Me? No way, Heero. Finally, we got evidence to blackmail you with."

With that Trowa broke into a grin.

" I have to admit, you look worse than me when I have to put on makeup as a clown." Trowa told him.

Heero raised an eyebrow and Fate managed to wipe the lipstick mark off his face with the help of a tissue and an ice cube.

" I'm so sorry, Heero." She whispered.

" It's okay, I haven't seen them laugh like that for a while now."

They looked back at the guys who were still joking and laughing with each other. And they were indeed talking about them.

" I think we should leave them alone and maybe they will get over it soon." Heero told her and led her away.

" Where are we going?" Fate asked.

" Dance with me Fate." He told her softly.

" Dance? I don't dance... and nor do you." She told him.

" I do know how to dance, just that I don't." He told her.

Fate blinked but had no choice as he dragged her onto the dance floor. It was a waltz and he have to position Fate, since she didn't know where to place her hands. And they danced slowly to the music.

" Hey Heero?"

He looked down at her and watched as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. With that she rested her head against his chest and they continued dancing like that. Her eyes were closed.

" I can hear it, Heero." She told him.

" Hear what?" He asked.

She placed her hand on the place where his heart was.

" Your heart... you do have one." She told him sounding amazed.

He laughed, of course he has one.

" And... can we stay like this for a while?" Fate whispered.

" Sure, why?"

" It feels warm..." She whispered as she continued to press her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

He sighed and looked round the room.

* * *

" Relena?" Sylvia asked.

Sylvia was a little shocked to see that Relena was crying. But nevertheless she walked over to comfort her.

" It's okay... Relena..." She whispered.

" He's married..." Relena whispered.

And Sylvia nodded as she looked down at the dance floor. They were on the second floor and she watched as Heero and Fate were dancing slowly to the music. Yes... he was married and he loves her. Then she noticed that Heero looked up directly at her and their eyes met. He nodded and then turned to look down at Fate as she talked to him. Even though she found it hard to believe... she have to admit... Fate was indeed the luckiest woman ever to have Heero as her husband.

" She's very lucky." Sylvia whispered.

" Who?" Relena asked.

" Fate... to be able to capture Heero Yuy's heart." Sylvia whispered.

Relena looked down at the dance floor and then continued crying.

" She is... indeed." Relena muttered.

Sylvia sighed and hoped that Relena could move on. Someday... they will meet again and the next time... she wants a man who will love her the same way Heero loves Fate to be with her.

* * *

" And there's still so many things I want to do, Heero." Fate told him.

He nodded, he wasn't really listening to what she was saying. The song was ending.

" Heero?" She asked softly, lifting her head to look up at him.

" Fate... don't call me master again." He told her.

" Why not?" She asked.

" Because... I find that... I like the way my name sounds on your tongue." Heero told her.

She blinked and they kind of broke the embrace. He used a finger to gently lift her head up to meet him. Gosh... she was so beautiful...

" Master?" She asked blinking at him.

" Heero, call me Heero" He told her.

" But... you are my master and it seems wrong to call you by your name... It will seem like we are close..." She whispered.

" Aren't we?" He asked.

She looked a bit surprised to hear that.

" We are?" She asked blinking.

She was so beautiful and delicate... He wanted to kiss her... right here and right now. The music ended and people stopped dancing. Fate turned to look at the orchestra.

" Fate."

" Hmm?" She asked looking at him.

He debated whether to kiss her, but hey, even married people don't kiss so openly in public.

" Nothing." He told her and watched as she clapped for the orchestra.

He noticed that Sylvia and Relena came down to the first floor. It was speech time, so everyone moved away and waited for Relena to give her speech. Likewise, Heero wasn't that interested to listen, it had nothing to do with him... He brought Fate to the back of the ballroom. Fate was watching Relena likewise, she will turn and smile at him. Heero looked around to check that no one was aiming a gun at Relena from the second floor or around the hall. He made sure that he could see his friends in the crowd.

" Your highness?"

He froze... oh dear... a magicfinder, someone who knew who he was. He turned to see Matthew behind him. Shit...

" Matthew, what are you doing here?" Heero asked.

" I should be asking you that... your..."

He cut him off.

" Don't call me that in public." He told him softly.

That's when Fate turned and noticed that Heero had shifted away. And hence went to find him, she saw him talking to another man. From that distance, she couldn't really see him well. She took it as a friend of his and hence felt that it was right to go and introduce herself. Besides, she wanted to talk to him. So she approached Heero and wrapped her arm around his and smiled at the man.

" Hello, sorry to intrude on your conversation." She told him.

The man stared at her and she blinked, he looked familiar. She turned to look up at Heero.

" This is?" The man asked, looking at Heero as if demanding for an explanation.

Fate took it that he's a normal human and was about to introduce herself when Heero cut her off.

" Why don't you find Trowa? Matthew and I have quite a lot to talk about." He told her.

" But..."

" But what?" He whispered.

" People will ask were you are, how will I answer that?" She whispered.

Heero opened his mouth to speak but Matthew cut in.

" Who is this, sir?" Matthew asked.

" Sir?" Fate asked, looking at Matthew and then at Heero.

Heero's nod confirmed it. Oh dear... this man... knows about Heero and... about Umi. Oh... dear... she just made her appearance. And almost declared herself Heero's wife. Matthew frowned at her and seem to notice the ring on her hand.

" You are married?" Matthew asked Fate.

Fate blinked and looked at Heero.

" Er..."

" Mrs Yuy!"

Matthew looked shocked to hear that but Fate turned and forced a smile for Sylvia who was coming towards her.

" Hey, I was looking for you." She told her.

Fate forced a smile at Matthew then at Heero.

" Do you mind if I leave with her?" She asked.

" No." Heero answered.

Fate and Sylvia walked away, she looked back at Matthew he seems to be questioning Heero. Oh dear... what have she done?

" Are you alright, Fate? You look pale."

" I'm fine... just weak. I haven't eaten anything."

" Is it because he doesn't let you eat?" Sylvia asked.

" No, it's not like that."

" I know some husbands want their wife to be slim and hence want them to go on a diet and all."

" Heero's not like that... I just haven't got the time to visit the buffet table." Fate whispered.

" Let's go there then."

Applause filled the room as Relena finished her speech. Likewise, Fate was still feeling bad about it...

* * *

" Wife? Your wife!?" Matthew said in disbelief.

" Relax Matthew, you are making a scene."

Matthew composed himself and looked around them.

" She looks exactly like Princess Umi." He muttered under his breath.

" I know." Heero muttered, looking around to find Fate.

" What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself, your highness."

" It not what you think it is. Look it's a long story. But do not tell my family any of this." He told him.

Matthew opened his mouth to say something, but Heero cut in.

" That's an order, Matthew."

His eyes flashed silver once, that was enough, Matthew nodded and bowed.

" Yes, your highness."

" Why are you here?" Heero asked.

" I was asked to come in Princess Isabelle's place."

" I see..."

Heero went to find Fate, he have to clear things up. Sylvia have left to talk to Relena. While Fate was staring at the buffet table as if wondering what to take.

" Hey."

She turned and forced a smile for him. He stood next to her and eyed the food.

" The food's not appealing to you?" He asked.

" No... I feel bad about it... Matthew... knows about Umi, no?" She asked, looking at him.

Heero nodded and took a plate.

" Heero, I'm sorry... I must have blown your cover." She whispered.

" No... he works under me, he won't disobey my orders." He told her.

* * *

The party was smooth... nothing went wrong. And hence after it, everyone left the ship. While the Preventers got a debrief. Fate watched as Lady Une talked to Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo. She have to admit, she only enjoyed the first half of the party.

" Fate."

She turned to see Sylvia approaching her.

" Yes?" She asked.

" Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked.

Fate nodded.

" I'm glad you came along. Anyway, it's nice knowing you." She told her.

Sylvia extended her hand, Fate smiled and shook it.

" Are you... going back to Earth?" Fate asked.

" Maybe... I believe Relena and I have some work to attend to before returning to Earth."

" I see."

" You? Where are you staying?" Sylvia asked.

Fate looked at Heero, but he didn't seem to notice.

" Colony 1."

" I see... maybe we can meet up again." She told her.

Fate nodded and smiled, though she doubt they will meet each other that soon.

" Fate."

" Yes?" She asked.

Sylvia turned to look at Heero, the guys seem to be teasing Heero. Especially Duo, but Heero didn't show any expression on his face.

" I believe you are the luckiest woman in the universe." Sylvia whispered.

Fate blinked, she was confused.

" Why will you say that?" She asked.

" Because... you managed to capture his heart. And... that man is none other than Heero Yuy, our national hero. I heard quite a lot about him from Relena. Honestly... he didn't seem to be a man who will fall in love. But he did, he looked happy tonight, with you."

Fate blinked... she would be touched if she was really married to Heero. But yet... she felt as if she was receiving the compliment, for Umi.

" I do not know him well like you do, Fate. But... I do hope that one day, you can tell me your love story."

Both of them turned to look at Heero. The guys were still laughing and Heero turned and his eyes met Fate's. Before he turned and looked at his friends.

" And one day... I hope I can find someone who truly loves me, the way Mr Yuy loves you, Fate."

Fate felt a lump in her throat... she felt uncomfortable but she smiled and spoke softly.

" You will, Sylvia." She whispered.

" Sylvia!"

Sylvia smiled back at Fate and turned to join Relena. Fate walked over to join the guys.

" Hey Fate, you should have saved Heero earlier." Duo teased, nudging Heero in his arm.

" What happened?" Fate asked Heero, taking his arm.

" Nothing..." Heero assured her.

They all turned and watched as Relena and Sylvia said goodbye to them. Relena stopped infront of Heero and she seemed speechless, but Fate could see the sadness in her eyes. She tightened her grip around Heero's arm.

" Goodbye, Heero." Relena whispered.

Heero nodded and then Relena turned to look at Fate.

" Take good care of him, Fate."

Fate nodded and forced a smile, then Relena moved on to Lady Une.

" Hey Heero..."

Heero turned to look down at her, she tightened her grip around his arm and looked down. Then Relena and Sylvia got into their limo and drove off.

" Why didn't you like Umi?" Fate whispered... feeling as if she was asking the question that she have always wondered.

Heero freed his arm from her and that caused her to look up at him. Their eyes met and Fate looked sad... he wasn't going to answer her. Heero closed his eyes and walked away from her. Fate watched him leave... feeling the same feeling in her heart that Umi always felt. She placed her hand on where her heart was and wondered what was this weird feeling she was feeling. She turned and looked at the night sky... _Master... will you answer me?_

" Fate."

She turned to see Duo waving to her. She walked over and noticed that all the guys were there as well with Lady Une and Mariemaia.

" Relena said she have a surprise for us." Duo told her.

Fate nodded and looked at Heero, who was standing rather far from her.

" Look!"

She heard a rather loud sound and a boom sound... fireworks filled the sky and lightened up the night sky. This was fireworks? She have never seen them up close before. They were so colourful and there were so many different kinds of pattern made when they explode in the skies.

" It's so beautiful." She exclaimed.

They watched the fireworks show in silence. However to Fate... tonight was indeed a memorable night. She acted as her master's wife... she got to know his friends a little, she made a new friend Sylvia. She danced with her master and... she just experienced her first fireworks.

" Fate."

She turned to look at Heero behind her.

" Hmm?" She asked.

She could see the fireworks that was reflected on his eyes.

" Thank you for tonight." He whispered.

She smiled a little and turned back to look at the fireworks. They were all exploding at the same time, it seem to get bigger and bigger and closer and closer to them. She reached out, she felt that she could touch them. But no... it was just her imagination.

" _I love you, Heero."_

She turned sharply, to look back at her master. He still stood behind her, and didn't seem to notice or hear that. He was still busy watching the fireworks. Fate frowned... she heard that... didn't she? Was it just her imagination? Because... it sounded like Umi...

" Do you know, Fate?"

She turned to look at Heero.

" A lot of things happened under the fireworks." He whispered.

Fate stared at him, shocked... the fireworks were still reflected in his eyes and hence she couldn't see what he was hiding in them. She turned back, wondering what he meant.

" Look!"

She looked and it seems like a finale, but then one firework flew up to the highest part of the display and exploded a thank you word. Wow... they can do that? She felt someone hold her hand. She turned and looked to her left, Heero was holding her hand in his.

" Master?" She asked, looking up at him.

" Just like you and me." He whispered and brought her hand up to his lips.

She blushed at his... words and actions. Somehow she couldn't stop staring in shock at him and she seems to have forgotten the fireworks that was behind them. Heero released her hand and their eyes met. She slowly turned away to look at the fireworks... but she wasn't really in the mood to continue watching. She was wondering what he meant. Her gaze settled on the ring that was on her finger. Of course... she will have to return it.

After that, they were walking back to their cars and then, Duo caught up with her.

" I thought you should have this."

She watched as Duo opened her hand and placed 4 photos on her hand. Then he closed her fingers around them. She blinked and stared up at him.

" Duo?" She asked.

" You are the only one who can save him, Fate." Duo whispered.

" Save him?" Fate asked, confused.

Duo stepped back and smiled at her before joining up with Wufei. Fate frowned and looked down at the photos. One was when she was wiping off the lipstick mark on Heero's face. One was when they were dancing. And the other... was when both of them were staring at each other, with the fireworks forming as a beautiful background. The other one... was a weird photo. The fireworks behind were so bright, the people infront were black figures. And... the guy seems to be kissing the hand of the female. Oh dear... Duo saw! But aside form the fact that she's in the photo, she have to admit, Duo's good with the camera. Maybe because he didn't use his camera, he used his eye to take the picture.

It's one of things a magic finder can do. Take picture with his or her eye and they can print out the photo they have taken easily and hence if a crime is committed, evidence can be provided easily. She kept them in Meteor's storage. Then she walked to the limo where Heero was waiting. Their eyes met briefly and then she got into the limo. Tonight... was indeed a night to remember.

* * *

Heavens, Candle de Light

Fate have already taken a shower and changed into her nightgown. She have already returned Heero the ring and the necklace. Likewise... she felt a bit guilty and bad about the whole night, towards Umi that is. She stared at her own reflection.

" I'm sorry, Umi." She whispered softly.

And she saw that her reflection cried. Fate didn't know what to do... but she was guilty about what she did.

" _Take care of him for me, Fate."_ Her reflection told her.

Umi... Fate watched as her reflection returned to normal. She looked down at her hairbrush and slowly combed her hair.

" Fate."

" Hmm?" She asked Meteor.

" Did you have fun tonight." Meteor asked.

" I don't know... what fun really means." Fate whispered.

" Star and I had fun stealing food off the table."

Fate was shocked, she didn't notice that Meteor was doing that.

" I didn't know."

" It doesn't matter, they were awful anyway. And oh, I already sent a report to Belmont."

" Report?"

" Yup."

Fate didn't ask Meteor anymore, because she wasn't in the mood.

* * *

Heavens, Wings of Light, Right Tower, 88th Floor

Belmont have finished reading the reports sent by Meteor and Star. Heero nearly blew up his office the last time, when he found out the truth. But he have to risk it. He asked them not to notify Heero. He placed the reports down on his coffee table and picked up his cup of tea. He stared down at the photos that were attached to them.

Fate and Heero... He slowly drank his tea as he pondered their situations. If Heero wanted to prove him wrong, he was wrong... From what Belmont saw... Heero was indeed in danger... of losing his own heart...

He sighed as he felt that he was the one who caused this whole problem in the first place.

" Everything would have been fine... if she was just normal..." He whispered to no one.

If she was... normal...

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. The next chapter will the about the twins' birthday and how will Fate face Heero's family? When all of them loved Umi so much? Will they hate her? And how will Heero handle the situation?

* * *


	10. Birthday Party

**With me **

**Chapter 9: Birthday Party**

Author's note: Yar, now comes the difficult part, showing Fate to his family who loved Umi a lot. Will they accept Fate? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

After Colony 202, 28th February

Earth, Japan , Human world

It's been more than a week after the welcome party... And well, Heero have invited Fate to the birthday party of Aaron and Angel. And likewise, Fate wondered what to give them and worse of all... how to face his family. Heero told her that he was going to present her to them as Fate, and he will tell them the truth about her. Minus the part she cannot love and feel pain. But he warned that they may test her and asked her to be prepared for the worst. She was depressed by what she heard and hence asked her dear friend, Arabella out to go shopping for a present with her.

" What's with that look?"

Fate turned to look at Arabella, they were taking a lift up to the 16th floor of the shopping centre.

" What look?" Fate asked.

Arabella sighed and raised an eyebrow at her.

" You are unhappy. Umi always does that same look."

Fate smiled a little, it must be tough on Arabella to continue to befriend her, when she was so close to Umi.

" Are you invited?" Fate asked.

Arabella nodded.

" They invited me because of my contact with Umi."

They were silent as they looked through the glass walls at the busy streets below.

" What do you plan to give them?" Fate asked.

" Nothing, but a card." Arabella told her softly.

" Why? Do... you normally give that?" Fate asked.

" No, I admit I don't. But what can you give two royal people when they have almost everything? Let me tell you what the situation at the party is like."

Fate blinked and the lift came to their floor. They walked out and she started talking.

" First off, the party is held at the castle in the Kingdom of Hope. It's a totally different dimension as it is part of the magic finder universe. Yes, it's a rather grand place and all, since it's a castle. And... a lot of important guests are invited. They are either families of the people that work for the royal family or are their friends. People who made the top 10 list of magicfinder ranking are also invited. Yes... even though it's a birthday party, most guests are adults."

" I see... that hardly makes it fun for the two of them." Fate whispered.

" Well... they do invite their friends and their family. Anyway... there's a distinct break between the children and adults. The children have a corner of their own, where there are special services like games and facilities for them to enjoy themselves. They also have a different menu and all. And they aren't able to leave that area until it's the cake session."

" They are trapped in it?" Fate asked.

" It's to make sure they stick to their world sort of thing. And not wonder off on their own."

" They cannot mix with their parents?" Fate asked.

" No, and that's the point. They enjoy themselves without any adults aorund as well. It's weird at first but only members of the royal family can cross through. And yes, King Carlton will be there."

" Master's father?" Fate asked.

" Yes, he only appears in the major events, and since Angel and Aaron are four this year and it's their first leap year... it's considered a special event." Arabella told her.

" I see..."

" And there's this tradition in the family."

" There is?" Fate asked frowning.

" Since all guests are magic finders, magic is allowed to be used, but no duels or magic fights. Anyway... every guest is supposed to turn up with a present. And they will place it on this table. And it will soon stack up to a very large pile. And Aaron and Angel will only open every present at the end of the entire day, at 12 midnight."

" But it's after their birthday."

" That was the point, that they shouldn't open their presents until the end of their birthday."

" That's... saddening... people will want to peek and look at what their present it."

" Yes... normal people will. But not Aaron and Angel. They have too many presents and most of them are similar items. Hence they aren't really interested in opening them. Except when they were 1 maybe... Then the guest can choose to stay or leave. But everyone stays to see who is the one with the worst present each year and of course the best." Arabella told her.

" It's... a weird tradition."

" Maybe, but the best present is always from Heero Yuy, hence it's not much of a surprise. But adults go there to socialise and meet the royal family. It's the only chance you actually get to meet and talk to them."

" I see... they sound like superstars."

" Yes... they do."

Meteor jumped up and down, trying to get Fate's attention.

" Fate?" Meteor called out.

" Yes?" Fate asked.

" Look at that."

They walked past a bridal shop and the photo showed in the photo album was a photo of Umi in a wedding gown.

" She..."

Fate looked at Arabella.

" Umi... does model a little, but only gowns. I mean... it's not like her husband will find out. He doesn't care anyway." Arabella muttered.

Fate turned the pages of the album, there were a few photos of Umi. And she looked so beautiful, except her smile was rather forced, she wasn't happy at all.

" What do you plan to get them?" Arabella asked.

" Soft toy." Fate whispered.

Arabella turned and smiled a little.

" I guess it's really hard to come up with a nice gift, no?"

Fate closed the photo album and they continued walking.

" It's not the problem with the gift, it's the meeting of the family."

" Yes... I wonder how they will react. But I will be there, Fate. So don't worry."

Fate looked upset.

" What do you think will happen?" Arabella asked.

" I don't know... but Master made them sound horrible."

Arabella turned and paused.

" Is that..."

Fate looked and realised that it was Quatre and he wasn't alone.

" Quatre!" Fate called out.

Quatre turned and removed his sunglasses to look at them. He smiled and approached them.

" Hey Fate, Arabella."

" What brings you to Japan?" Arabella asked.

" Oh... mission." Quatre muttered, eying the lady who walked into the shop.

" Are you going to the birthday party?" Fate asked.

" Yes... Heero will drag me there personally if I didn't turn up."

" Have you already bought your gift?" Fate asked.

" Er... no. To tell you the truth, the four of us decided to share one this year. Yet... we aren't good at getting presents for children."

" Last minute?" Arabella asked.

" Something like that I guess."

" Mr Winner!"

" Sorry ladies, I have to attend to my charge. See you there."

Quatre waved and walked back to the lady. Fate frowned and watched as Arabella stared at Quatre.

" What's wrong?" Fate asked.

" I... used to think he likes Princess Isabelle." Arabella told her.

" Does he?" Fate asked.

" I'm not sure about now. But he doesn't seem excited to go to the party."

Fate thought about Isabelle... she was a good friend of Umi's as well. And that made her heart sink, it was going to be a tough night.

" I suggest you don't dress too well."

" Why not?" Fate asked.

" They may splash water over you and ruin it."

Fate blinked, she wasn't going there in a business suit.

" Then what do you suggest?" Fate asked.

" Something not that eye catching."

Fate wondered if she have a gown or dress like that.

* * *

Magic Finder Universe,

Kingdom of Hope,

Heavens of Hope

Heero walked slowly towards his father, he didn't like to have a one on one talk with him. Looking at him reminded him of himself. And today, Carlton was golfing.

" Watch out!"

The ball went right through Heero's head as it flew past. Heero stopped and watch as it rolled and went into the hole. He rolled his eyes and made his way down the hill. His father was golfing, yes, under the huge umbrella and Walter, the head butler was standing there.

" Your highness." Walter greeted, bowing.

Heero nodded and approached his father. Carlton swung the club and off the gold ball flies.

" Nice shot, your majesty."

Heero hated it when he heard that word, it reminded him that his rank was below his father's... in the Kingdom of Hope.

" Yes... oh look."

Likewise, it fell into the hole directly. Heero suspected that Carlton cheated but didn't comment.

" Ah, there you are son. I was wondering what was taking you so long to come."

Heero walked on foot on purpose, since he wanted to delay time, normally he will teleport over but he dreaded meeting him.

" As you know, tomorrow is Aaron and Angel's birthday."

Carlton waved once and Walter left them alone.

" What about it?" Heero asked.

Carlton snapped once and a piece of paper appeared in thin air. Heero took it and looked down, it was the guest list.

" May I ask who Fate de Camden is?" Carlton asked.

Heero stared at the last name on his list.

" Why are you asking me that?" He asked.

" Because it's your handwriting, son. And do not deny it."

Heero have to admit, he sneaked into his father's office to write it. He did his best to forge in his father's handwriting.

" You were confused then."

Heero eyed Carlton.

" Normally you can forge quite well without people knowing that it's a fake. However, your E gave you away, it's a bit longer than usual." Carlton told him.

Heero magiced the paper away and watched as his father kept his clubs.

" Your answer, Heero?" Carlton asked.

" You will know tomorrow."

" I do not like unanswered questions, Heero." Carlton said in a rather serious tone.

Heero debated, there's 50 chance they will fight it out over it. But since it's Aaron and Angel's birthday, he wouldn't injure him that badly. And 50 he will walk away.

Heero turned and walked away.

" Not working this time, son."

" I already answered."

" You left it hanging."

" Then wait and you will know." Heero told him.

" Heero, is there something you _**aren't**_ telling me?" Carlton asked.

Heero hated it when he does that, he's not a kid anymore.

" Think what you like."

" Should I tell your mother?" Carlton asked.

" Do what you like."

Heero disappeared as he teleported, Walter chose to return at that exact moment with the drinks.

" I believe he's gone, Walter." Carlton told him.

" Yes, your majesty, I think so too."

Carlton sighed and wished he could whack his son.

" He's too used to getting his way."

" I believe there's only one man who can discipline him on that." Walter answered.

" Yes... only Belmont can, indirectly."

* * *

29th February, Night time

Kingdom of Hope, Heavens of Hope

Guest were arriving and yes... it seems like a lot of people were invited as well. Heero was in the waiting room, they have to be announced together as a family. He was wondering if his friends turned up and, if Fate was here. Since he couldn't go out and meet her, he hoped she arrived late, after they were already announced.

" Heero!"

He turned and watched as the double doors flew open and Angel came running in. She was dressed in a light purple dress and then Aaron followed behind, in a tux. Heero bent down to hug her.

" Oh, it's so good to see you again." Angel told him and kissed him on his cheek.

He haven't met them that day till now. He nodded at Aaron and Aaron joined them.

" Happy Birthday, Aaron and Angel."

Both of them beamed at him, they looked happy as usual. Except Angel seemed extremely happy. He had no idea why. He raised an eyebrow at Aaron, who shrugged.

" You seem extremely happy, Angel." He commented.

" Oh, it's nothing really." She told him and smiled back.

He frowned, something was wrong. Wait... was Rachel up to something? No, not on their birthday.

" Tell me Angel, does it concern me?" He asked.

Angel shook her head and they were interrupted when Isabelle strolled in.

" Oh, Angel and Aaron!"

The twins turned and went over to Isabelle and hugged her. Isabelle's been busy looking over one part of the kingdom. It was her test to see how much she can manage her own town and all. And her result will reflect if she was fit to be Queen. Hence Isabelle was under a lot of pressure as well.

" Happy birthday!"

The two smiled at Isabelle and hugged her.

" You two are now four. So, are you two excited about the party?" Isabelle asked.

The two of them nodded.

" Who planned it this year?" Isabelle asked.

" Mummy." Aaron answered.

" Oh..."

The door opened and they turned to see Marcus pushing Felicia into the room.

" Good Evening, everyone." Felicia greeted.

Heero turned a little, he still felt responsible and hence was guilty each time he saw Felicia. Since she was born blind and handicapped, her chances of being queen was zero. And hence Felicia spend her days doing what she wanted, with Marcus, at times. Felicia was turning 19 this year.

" Your highnesses." Marcus greeted, bowing.

Heero nodded and then Joshua came in. Joshua was turning 18 this year and was still studying in university. However Heero knew what was going on with Joshua, except he didn't want to disclose it to his family members.

" Hey Aaron and Angel."

Aaron frowned, he hated Joshua, since Joshua always bullied him. But stopped recently because he was too busy with school, or rather that was what he claimed he was doing. Angel hugged Joshua and he wished them happy birthday.

" So, everyone is here?" Marcus asked.

They nodded and then Marcus left to inform Matthew. Heero walked over to Joshua.

" Doing well?" Heero asked.

Joshua looked at him, Heero knew, Joshua knew that he found out about what he was doing.

" Are you scolding me, brother?" Joshua asked.

" No, I will not tell them about it. But do not go overboard, Joshua. If you do, I will disclose your secret."

" It's not like it's that wrong."

" Sleeping with practically every girl you see is." Heero hissed.

Joshua rolled his eyes and turned to look away. Heero couldn't believe it at first, but he knew he have to accept the truth. Joshua have changed when he was 16. He was sleeping with every girl or woman he saw. Heck, he doesn't know the risks involve. Even though diseases like HIV doesn't affect magic finders, there are non-curable virus that are fatal to magic finders. And they are spread through sexual intercourse.

" You will die Joshua, if this continues." He told him.

" Why do you even care?" Joshua asked.

" Because you are a member of the royal family and what are you doing is not only disgracing yourself, but the entire family as well. Do you know why some illness are not cured? Do you know why there are so many other diseases that magic finders have compared to normal humans?" Heero asked.

" Because the ones normal humans have do not kill us?" Joshua asked.

" Because it's a balance, Joshua. Many of us can live forever and can have so huge families that it will tip the balance off. People aren't dying enough, when the birth rates are so high. That's why there are diseases and virus that are not curable, to make the universe balanced."

Joshua rolled his eyes, obviously displeased that he was being lectured by G.I.

" I do not want you to die, Joshua. Think about it, this has to stop." He told him.

" Are you lecturing me because you aren't that successful in your sex life?" Joshua asked.

" Do not push it Joshua." Heero warned, his eyes flashing silver once.

Joshua looked angry, but he ignored him. The doors opened and Marcus came back, so did Matthew. And then Rachel and Carlton came in.

" Let's go then, children."

They walked out of the room and stood infront of the door, waiting to be announced. They usually go by the order of the family, starting with the smallest.

" Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, may you all rise to welcome the arrival of the royal family."

Applause was heard outside, Heero felt someone touch his hand. He turned to see Felicia.

" Are you alright?" Felicia asked.

" I'm fine." He whispered.

Felicia smiled and released his hand.

" May we welcome the birthday boy and birthday girl."

* * *

" Oh, it's them."

Fate tried to tiptoe and managed to catch a little of what's going on. The door opened and Angel and Aaron came out together, hand in hand.

" Princess Angel Yuy, and Prince Aaron Yuy."

Everyone applauded, Fate noticed that they stood at the side of the stairs and the foutains around them started spraying water.

" May we welcome Prince Joshua Yuy."

Applause was heard and a man who looked like he was 18 came out.

" Next, welcome Princess Felicia Yuy."

More applause was heard and Fate was a bit shocked, when a man pushed a lady who was sitting on a wheelchair out.

" Princess Felicia was born with an illness that made her blind and handicapped. They couldn't cure her then, nor can they cure her now."

" Next, welcome Princess Isabelle Yuy."

Fate watched as the woman came out and smiled, then she took her place by the stairs.

" Let's put our hands together to welcome the Crown Prince, Heero Yuy. As well as God Impossible."

Cheers and more applause was heard as Heero came out and nodded at the crowd.

" Prince Heero!" Some ladies shouted, which made Fate flinch... was he that popular?

" Hahas, He helped a lot of people in the kingdom, hence everyone knows him. And since Umi died, Heero's still single and hence most of the ladies here want to be next crown princess. After all, he's a great catch."

" I cannot believe... that there are people aiming to be... the future Queen." Fate whispered.

" It's a big universe Fate. Some wished Umi dead the first day they announced her as Heero's wife."

Fate couldn't imagine why people will do that.

" And parents will do anything to match make Heero with their children. Who doesn't want to be royal?" Arabella whispered.

" And finally, let us welcome King Carlton Yuy and Queen Rachel Yuy."

Fate's heart sank... she remembered Rachel. She saw her often though Umi's eyes. Rachel... comforted and advised Umi a lot on Heero. And they were really close... Fate wondered if she will survive through the night. The applause died down and King Carlton gave his speech.

" Thank you everyone for turning up tonight. As you know, today we are celebrating the 4th birthday of my son, Aaron and my daughter, Angel. And it's their first birthday on their actual date, the leap year. Hence I hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight, especially the birthday boy and girl. Thank you." Carlton told them.

Everyone applause and Fate watched as Angel and Aaron beamed at the crowd. Then the royal family joined the crowd and the party began. She noticed that Angel and Aaron were escorted through a door.

" That's where the children goes, there are lot of guard around to make sure no one leave or try to hurt Angel and Aaron." Arabella explained.

Fate nodded and noticed that a lot of people were crowding around the members of the royal family. A lot of males were crowding around Isabelle and a lot of females were crowding around Joshua and Heero. Fate have a bad feeling when she looked at Joshua.

" I feel that something weird is coming from Prince Joshua."

Arabella blinked and shrugged.

" Umi always have a bad feeling when she's near him too. I sometimes notice that Joshua stares at Umi."

" He did?" Fate asked.

" But... I have to admit, he's too young for her. A 3 year difference, plus... Umi never stopped loving Heero, so, he doesn't stand a chance."

" Fate."

Fate turned and smiled as Duo came over.

" Hi."

Duo smiled at him then at Arabella.

" Hi, it's good to see you again."

Arabella nodded, she was here to support Fate.

" Do you want to join us?" Duo gestured to a table far away, Fate saw Trowa, Wufei and Quatre there.

Arabella looked at Fate, Fate nodded and then the moved over.

" Evening ladies." Trowa greeted, raising his class of wine, signaling a toast to them.

Fate smiled at them while Arabella was talking to Wufei.

" You look... beautiful tonight, like during the welcome party. Except, there's no ring." Duo told her and smiled at her.

Fate smiled a little and thankd him for his compliment.

" Are you all busy lately?" She asked.

" Yes... missions here and there. But it's a good thing we got a day off to attend this party. I'm starting to miss the atmosphere of magic." Duo told her.

Then he waved his hand once and a red rose appeared, yes magic indeed. He held it in front of Fate and changed into 2 roses. Fate blinked and he offered one to her.

" One for the beautiful lady before me." He offered, smiling.

Fate smiled and thanked him for it, then he offered the other to Arabella. Arabella looked a bit shocked but smiled at him anyway. Fate wondered why Duo's hair was so long, but then... guess it's his style. Trowa cleared his throat rather loudly, as if trying to warn them or something. Fate felt someone behind her and hence she turned to look who it was.

" Umi?"

Fate blinked, who was that woman before her.

" Oh my... I didn't believe it when I spotted the same hair colour of yours from far. Clow Reed did mention you are the only one who has that hair colour in the whole universe." The lady exclaimed.

Fate blinked, looking at Arabella who looked speechless. Then the woman took Fate's hands.

" Is it really you? I didn't believe it when they said you died... They even built you a grave, how... bad of them to do so without even confirming if you are dead or not."

Then the woman started crying and was squeezing her hand.

" It's been tough to know that my dear friend have died... To think that you are still alive."

Fate blinked, who was this? She didn't remember her, but she seems to know Umi.

" I... am sorry, Madam... but I'm not the person you think I am."

The woman stared at her, surprised that Fate said that. Fate froze... was she supposed to admit she was Umi? But she wasn't and she didn't want to be Umi...

" There's no way I cannot recognise you, Umi. You are her, no?"

Fate shook her head and the woman stepped back looking shocked. Fate felt a weird feeling in her heart... what was going on? She noticed that they have drawn the attention of a few people and all of them were staring at her. And she could hear that they were whispering Umi's name around. She looked down, feeling out of place and uncomfortable to be the center of attention. Why did everything think she's Umi? Umi was a part of her... Fate never wanted to be Umi's shadow... or substitute.

" Madam, I believe you are mistaken." Arabella told her, touching Fate's shoulder.

Fate turned to look at her, she nodded.

" But... she looks... like her."

" Many people think so too."

Then with that, Arabella tried to lead Fate away, but the crowd they had drawn was blocking their way. And Fate panicked a little.

* * *

Heero didn't respond when one of the woman in front of him tried to talk to him. These women were definitely desperate. He was... crowded with a whole lot of them form the start till now. And every step he take, a new one will come in introduce herself and he will ignore her, because he wasn't interested in anyone of them.

" Your highness, it's a lovely evening no?" One asked.

He continued walking, ignoring her. The woman look disappointed but he didn't care.

" Heero!"

He turned and saw Trowa walking briskly towards him.

" Yes?" Heero asked.

" Ah, Mr Barton."

Trowa gritted his teeth as a woman tried to conversate with him.

" I'm sorry, I'm busy at the moment."

" Oh..."

Then Heero and him walked over to another side.

" What's wrong?" Heero asked.

" Fate... she's getting noticed."

Shit... He forgot about her, after all practically every parent was throwing their single daughter in front of him and the single woman themselves are throwing themselves at him. Trowa led him to a crowd and Heero tried to push through, he caught a glimpse of Fate's golden blonde hair.

" Oh my... is that The Crown Princess Umi?"

" That can't be, she's dead!"

" Could it be that God Impossible revived her?"

" Brought her back from the dead? Impossible!"

" That's his name, no?"

Idiots who love to jump to conclusion. He pushed through the crowd and saw that Fate was trying to leave but people were closing on her and she looked scared.

" Fate."

She turned and saw him. Well, everyone turned to look at him too. He felt the tension that was in the air.

" Fate?"

" He knows her?"

" She's not Princess Umi?"

He walked over to her and she forced a very weak smile for him. Minus the crowd, he really wanted to take his time to study her. She looked gorgeous in almost everything. But he like the fact that she was wearing light pink tonight. And he liked the way she styled her hair, she was so beautiful...

" Master?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

" Let's go, we are creating a huge scene."

She nodded and touched his hand and they turned to get out of the crowd, his friends cleared a path for them, holding back the people around them and so, He broke into a run and walked though, with Fate behind him. People looked shocked and surprised as they ran past them.

" Is that... Umi?"

" Oh... my..."

He didn't care them, the only safe place was the castle itself. He did a turn and they made a way through the trees before reaching the double doors. The guards looked shocked as well but they opened the doors for him. And he dragged Fate in with him, he led her along the hall.

" Master, where are we going?" she asked.

" Somewhere they can't see us." He told her.

" Wait."

He felt her restrain and stopped to look back at her. She released her own hand and stared up at him.

" I... I'm not allowed inside the castle." She whispered.

Heero didn't say anything but merely stared at her.

" We... should go back... we are causing a huge fuss already. And it's Prince Aaron and Princess Angel's birthday. You have to go back." She told him.

He couldn't believe her... she was so scared just now and now she wants to go back? No... she wants him to go back for his family's sake, as well as his guests. He turned, considering what to do.

" I'm... fine really. Maybe I should leave... I... should have come as Amethy." She whispered.

An image of Amethy, Fate's fake identity flashed into his mind. No... she wasn't going back to being Amethy, she cannot hide under that identity forever.

" No, I didn't want to show you to my family in fear of what will happen. But I know, it cannot be avoided. It's my fault that I invited you here, I should have known that the guests knew Umi too." He whispered.

Fate looked away as if depressed, Meteor turned visible and she held onto Meteor.

" Let's go then." He told her.

" Go back?" She asked.

" No, out." He told her.

She looked shocked.

" No, Master, I should be the one leaving."

" Let's go."

He took her hand, but she pulled free.

" No, I can't... People will suspect where we are... and they will think... I'm Umi." She whispered.

She was depressed.

" Let's go together."

She looked up at him, surprised that he suggested that they leave.

" I'm sick and tired of dealing with desperate women." He muttered, removing his bow tie.

Fate blinked and watched as he undid the first button on his shirt.

" Let's go, Fate."

" What about your family? Your parents?" She asked.

" Another day then." He told her.

Fate shook her head and stood back.

" I... can't go with you." She whispered softly, looking at the floor.

Heero wanted to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder and carry her away with him. But he sensed someone and he turned. Carlton...

" Heero, is that you?"

Heero turned and stepped in front of Fate, hiding her from his view.

" Yar, it's me."

" Why aren't you outside?" Carlton asked, stepping into light.

Heero was cautious, he couldn't let Carlton see Fate.

" I... got tired of women throwing themselves at me." Heero muttered.

" Yes... that can be frustrating."

" Carlton? Who's that?"

Heero sensed movement behind him, shit... He turned... it was none other than his mother Rachel. And she... was staring at Fate. The worst thing was trying to hide Fate, but in the end, get ambushed by his parents on two sides. He was trapped, he looked at Fate who was looking at Carlton then to Rachel.

" Umi?" Rachel asked, Heero could see the tears in her eyes.

Fate looked away, depressed that they only saw her as Umi...

" No she's not Umi!"

" Meteor." Fate whispered looking at Meteor, who was jumping up and down beside her.

Star became visible as well and started jumping next to Meteor as well.

" She's not Umi." They were telling them.

" She's... not?" Rachel asked softly.

Heero closed his eyes and then he stepped aside for Carlton to see Fate. Carlton seemed shocked, but he calmed down a little.

" Heero... what's the meaning of this?" Rachel demanded, walking over towards them.

" If you are willing to listen, I will explain it to you."

Rachel looked at Fate, who was trying to hide behind Heero.

" She looks like Umi, your... dead wife."

" Yes and I know very well who Umi is, thank you Rachel." He nearly shouted.

" Is she that guest you added?" Carlton asked.

Heero turned and nodded to Carlton.

" Guest? You invited her, Heero?" Rachel asked.

" Yes, I did."

There was a moment of silence, then Heero was thinking that they were going to question him further and then Carlton turned and walk away.

" Where are you going, Carlton?" Rachel asked.

" I'm leaving."

" Why?" Rachel asked.

" Because... I already got my answer. I expect to see you later in my office, Heero." Carlton called out and walked away.

Heero thought that Carlton was going to scold him, but he didn't for Fate's sake.

" Explain yourself this instant, Heero." Rachel shouted.

Heero looked down at Fate and that's when he sensed more company... Oh dear... Voices filled the hall and then they stopped suddenly.

" Mother, what are you doing inside?"

Rachel turned and Heero saw Isabelle with Felicia. Somehow he was glad that Felicia was blind, but that doesn't mean he didn't owe her an explanation.

" Er... I was taking a break, where's Aaron and Angel?" Rachel asked.

" They are still inside." Isabelle told her, moving closer as she pushed Felicia's wheelchair.

That's when Isabelle stopped as she saw Fate. Fate turned and looked away instantly, Felicia sensed Isabelle's shock and hence she turned to look at where she thought Isabelle was.

" Isabelle, what's wrong?" Felicia asked.

" No... nothing."

" Is that... Heero?" Felicia asked, picking up Heero.

" Yes it's me." He told her.

" And... who's that? I'm picking up someone I don't know... Wait... she..." Felicia paused as if she just realised something.

" I really should go." Fate whispered to Heero.

" Don't." Heero told her.

" But..."

" She has a similar sense to Umi." Felicia told them.

Felicia was depressed, even Felicia thought she was Umi... and she was blind...

" Heero... I believe we need to have a family meeting." Rachel whispered.

" After the party." Heero told them.

" Yes, definitely after that. I suggest you keep her indoors until the cake session, people will definitely ask questions. Did she come here with a friend? She can keep her company till then." Rachel told them.

Heero looked at Fate, there was Arabella...

* * *

Fate sank down on the sofa and buried her face in her hands... no it wasn't the way she imagined it to be. No... actually it was much better than what she thought... but they looked as if they were controlling themselves because of the party that's going on and of course because of the guests that were outside the castle. The doors opened and she looked up to see Arabella come in.

" Oh Arabella."

The door closed after her and Fate walked over and hugged her friend.

" Hey, it's okay Fate... Prince Heero told me that Rachel and Carlton saw the two of you when you two were trying to escape." Arabella whispered.

Fate didn't want to cry but she didn't say anything.

" People outside are spreading rumors... I hope Prince Heero goes back outside."

They broke apart and Fate sat down. Arabella moved over to the curtains and drew them back.

" Yes... I see that he's back inside. He's talking to Prince Aaron and Princess Angel." Arabella whispered.

" What am I going to do?" Fate asked softly.

" Just stay calm and don't break down or something."

Arabella looked at the door, there were 5 guards outside when she was escorted by Matthew here. And she was sure, they were locked in for now. Arabella walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her. Somehow, Fate's expression reminded her of Umi's expression the time when she found out that Heero was injured in the battle of the million. Yet that time Umi was shaking so badly, as if wondering if she should go and meet him. And she remembered, she did go... but she didn't get to see him. Thinking back now, the atmosphere when they do meet is always tensed.

" Will they hate me?" Fate whispered.

" I don't know, but I hope not."

* * *

Sometimes... the truth can be harsh...

" Heero?"

He looked at Quatre who was looking worried at him.

" You have been staring at that for ages." Qautre told him.

Heero sighed and placed the wine glass down. He hadn't touch it. How was he going to explain Fate to his family? The clock struck 11.30 pm, everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to the huge fountain in the middle of the whole Then guards came and surrounded the whole fountain as the ground opened and the fountain slowly descended downwards and was replaced with a stage. The members of the royal family were invited on stage. Then they brought out 2 huge cakes, likewise Aaron and Angel looked excited as they looked at the cake.

" Let's all wish the two of them happy birthday!"

They lighted the candles, 4 each on both cakes and then Angel and Aaron will smile and position themselves in front of the candles. Then everyone started singing the happy birthday song, except Heero. Heero looked to the window of the room Fate and Arabella were kept. The lights were still on... they didn't even let them out. Loud Applause filled the place as they finished the song. Then Aaron and Angel smiled at each other and made their own wish. Angel took a longer time and then, holding each other's hands they blew out the candles. And everyone clapped and some took pictures. Then they took the cake knife and made a cut on the side of the cake, before the servants took over to cut the cake so that everyone has a slice.

" Heero!"

Angel jumped over and Heero hugged her.

" Happy Birthday." He told her.

She smiled and then Heero hugged Aaron and wished him the same. Then the servants served them the cake. Heero took it but stared at it, he wasn't a fan of cakes. And everyone sat down at the table made specially for them. Heero was still thinking about how to tell them about Fate when Felicia noticed.

" Heero, you aren't moving, is something wrong?" She asked.

" I'm fine, just..."

" Heero, you must eat at least one slice, after all it's Aaron and my birthday." Angel told him.

He sighed and picked up the fork... cakes and cream and sugar... He took one bite and that's it... he pushed it away and realised that Carlton was watching him.

" Hey, I saw something." Aaron told Angel.

" What?"

Angel turned and Aaron was pointing to the window of the room where Fate was. But luckily, no one was there at the time.

" What did you see?" Angel asked.

" Nothing, I must be tired." Aaron lied.

Then at 12, after the clearing up of plates, Angel and Aaron went to their present pile and it was... a little shorter than usual. People had changed to giving cards instead. Likewise, they opened a few and some guests started to leave.

" Hey Heero, what's your present?" Angel asked.

Heero have to admit, he didn't put much effort this time. Then he saw that Aaron was digging under the pile, where the cards were all sorted. Aaron was careful and he took out a card.

" It's from your friends." Aaron told Heero.

Heero turned to look at his friends who were... trying to escape.

" Oh, what's this?" Angel asked.

She have pulled out a box from underneath and it was directed to her. After she opened it, it revealed a little crystal ball. She took it out and examined it, then she saw the note and smiled at Heero.

" Thank you, Heero." She told him and he nodded, it was... something he made, he gave an instruction manual to her, incase she needed to know how to use it. Likewise, Aaron received the same gift, but of a different colour. Yes... guests were leaving already and Aaron and Angel claimed that they were tired and wish to open them in the morning.

" One last present." the remaining people pleaded.

They agreed and chose one from the bottom. It was a box, Aaron opened it while Angel read the card.

" Dear Princess Angel and Prince Aaron..."

Then she trailed off as she continued reading it in silence. Aaron was surprised when he saw what was in the box. Heero sensed that people were getting curious and so he went over.

" What is it?" He asked.

Angel stared up at him and then traded the card for the box from Aaron.

" My goodness." She exclaimed, sounding shocked.

Heero took the box from her and lifted the cover, the first photo was a photo of Umi with the two of them. He quickly closed it back, it was Fate's present.

" What is it?" People asked.

" Nothing, just photos." Aaron lied.

" Ah... we thought it was something bad..."

With that, the guard came and escorted them back to the castle, after they had bid goodbye to the remaining guests.

" I'm beat." Joshua muttered, pulling off his tie.

Heero eyed him, he knew where he went to and likewise didn't want to mention it in front of his other siblings. Isabelle nodded and they made the way up the stairs before Carlton appeared coming down from them.

" I hope you all will freshen up first, we are having a family meeting in 5 minutes." He announced.

Joshua, Angel and Aaron groaned and looked at Heero.

" I'm tired... can't we go back?" Angel asked.

He noticed that she was holding the box and the card from just now. She and Aaron wanted to view it in private.

" 10 minutes." Carlton corrected.

" Can we... come in our pajamas?" Aaron asked.

" No, a guest is joining us."

They frowned, but Heero and Isabelle knew what was going on. Likewise, Heero helped Felicia to her room.

" Heero." She whispered, touching his hand.

He knelt down to look at her.

" There was someone back then, next to you, no?" She asked.

Since she was blind, she couldn't exactly see Fate...

" Yes, there is." He whispered.

" Do you know her?" She asked.

" Yes, I do."

She nodded and he pushed her to the door of her room, where the maids greeted him and then they took her inside. Heero walked back to his own room and closed the door behind him. His watch showed that he only have 6 minutes left, to the meeting. He sighed and pondered what to say.

* * *

The door opened and Fate turned to see Matthew come in with Marcus.

" Miss, you are to come with us."

Fate stood up and so did Arabella.

" I am sorry, but she's to come alone." Matthew whispered.

Arabella opened her mouth to speak but Fate stopped her.

" It's okay. Why don't you return home first? I will... see you in the morning." Fate whispered.

She squeezed Arabella's hand before walking past her and followed behind Matthew. Arabella watched Fate leave with Matthew, there must be something else that she can do... But what?

* * *

Matthew escorted her to a double door. He bowed and left her alone. Fate placed her hand down on the handle. Was it possible for her to turn and run away? Will they let her escape? No... she have to face them, no matter what happens... she was ready for what will happen.

" Fate?"

She looked up and turned to see Heero walking towards her. She looked away, her hand still hesitating on the handle. Heero noticed, he closed his eyes and sighed.

" It's up to you Fate, whether you want to be present or not."

Her hands tightened around the handle, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned the handle and the door clicked opened. Heero walked over and pushed the door open further. He turned and looked back at her. She nodded and then followed after him.

* * *

1st March

The clock tower struck, signaling and telling everyone that it was 1 am, in the morning. Likewise, the sun wouldn't rise till it was 7am. The wind that was blowing through the air was strong... Fate stared up at the clock tower and watched the second hand move. She closed her eyes and sighed as she looked at the surface of the lake. She caught her own reflection on it and... she looked sad...

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned and watched as Heero walked up to her, followed by Star floating behind him. She stood up and watched him. He closed the gap between them and handled her a cloth. When she didn't move to take it, he reached out and grabbed her hand and wrapped the warm cloth around her fresh wound. It didn't go very well... Carlton was the only one who didn't over react... Likewise, Rachel slapped Fate, and Isabelle threw a vase at Fate, Heero deflected it, but Fate was still cut in the arm.

Fate turned and looked at the lake. Heero could tell, she was very depressed with what they said to her as well as how they reacted to her. She couldn't feel physical pain, but he have no idea how much pain she was actually feeling inside.

" Fate..." He started.

She looked up at him with those sad eyes, and then she turned and looked away. Heero sighed and looked up at the night sky.

" It didn't go well didn't it?" He asked softly.

She closed her eyes and looked away. Heero sighed and picked up a stone on the floor and tossed it on the watter. It jumped on the surface 5 times before sinking down to the bottom of the lake.

" Fate, there's something I want you to do."

Fate slowly turned to look at him. Heero looked at the lake and picked up another pebble and started playing with it in his hand.

" As you know, the 3 years are coming to an end. I want you to find Orihime and befriend her." He told her.

He tossed the pebble and it jumped 7 times before it sank down.

" Meaning, I want you to live with her and look after her until the 3 years really come to an end." Heero told her.

Fate just stared at him, Heero picked up another pebble, this time, a flame was lighted on the pebble. Heero looked up at Fate.

" She's Umi's friend, likewise you will have to befriend her to gain her trust. And you can take these time to do what you want." Heero told her.

Her eyes was on the lighted pebble on his hand, the flame wasn't hurting him at all. But the reflection in her eyes was hard to miss. He closed his eyes before looking at her again.

" Meaning, we won't see each other for about a year. And I want you to remember what you are supposed to do while you are there." He told her.

" In the human world?" She asked.

" Yes, and don't go as Amethy, go as yourself Fate. You have no reason to hide yourself from anyone."

With that Heero tossed the lighted pebble across the lake. This time it jumped 10 times before sinking down into the bottom of the lake, likewise, the flame was extinguished the moment it sank into the water. He turned to look at her, she was quiet, as if she was thinking of something. He walked back towards her and as he walked past her, he paused to look back at her. He closed his eyes and reached out to pat her on her head.

" Till we meet again, Fate." He whispered before walking away.

He didn't look back, because he knew, she wasn't moving. They were going to be separated for now, he hoped that Orihime will learn to accept Fate and not react like what his family did. 1 year Fate... And in the meantime, he will have to catch up with his work, as well as his family... It will take them some time, but whether they will accept Fate was out of his hands. Only time will tell...

" Fate?" Meteor asked.

Fate looked down at the cloth that was stained silver.

" Till we meet again, Master." She whispered softly.

* * *

Author's note: So finally, the match making is about to start, As to whether his family will accept Fate, only time will tell. Likewise, what will the two come up with? And how has the 3 years changed the two friends of theirs?

* * *


	11. Human World

**With Me**

**Chapter 10: Human World**

Author's note: So, after the birthday party, Fate has a mission to fulfill. How will everything work out? Will she succeed? This chapter crosses over with my other fan fiction **Before we Say I do, Chapter 9.**

* * *

After Colony 202, 1st March

Heavens, Candle de Light

Fate sighed as she dumped the last of her clothes into a suitcase and she closed it and locked it. She looked around the room... this place was her first home, but... it wasn't where she belonged, wasn't it? Or else... Master wouldn't have thrown her out like that. He must have been... depressed with her.

" Hey Fate."

Fate walked over to Meteor, Meteor held up an old photo frame. Fate took it and sat down on the side of the bed as she slowly studied the old and faded photo. Family... they are very important aren't they?

" You aren't her and you will never be her or replace her. Get out! I never want to see you again!"

She never forgot what Rachel told her... and though she couldn't feel pain, she wanted to... to know what it was like to fully be slapped so hard by someone. Her hand touched her cheek, the very same place Rachel slapped her. Of course she never thought she would be accepted that easily, but this was... beyond what she expected.

" Hey... if you two were here... what will you do?" She whispered, staring at the photo.

Of course, they were already dead, and even if they were reincarnated, there was no way of finding out, as they were normal humans... A totally different universe from the one they were in... She sighed and wished they wee still here with her, she felt so... lonely...

" We have to go no?" Meteor asked.

Fate placed the photo frame in and placed her suitcase on the floor. Yes, they have to go... She wondered if she will be able to accomplish what he asked her to do. And likewise... one year... what can she do with another year alone? He told her that she was in Tokyo. Maybe she could start there, her new life.. acting as a normal human...

She walked past her Master's office and she hesitated and wondered if he was in. No... he was out and he said it rather clearly... Till they meet again... probably a year from now. So technically she was alone again, like usual. She turned and walked out of the house. Will there be a place for her to call home?

* * *

Dimensional Space

Fate teleported over and walked on with her suitcase behind her.

" Fate, is that you?"

Fate nodded and turned to see Clow Reed. Likewise, the whole place was surrounded by many doors that lead to different universes.

" So good to see you again." Fate just smiled in return.

Clow Reed placed his books down and went over to hug her.

" What brings you here, Fate?" Clow Reed asked.

" I'm going to the human world." Fate whispered.

" May I ask why?" Clow Reed asked.

" Master sent me to look for Orihime and... I have to befriend her and stay with her till the end of the 3 years." Fate told him.

" I see, are you going alone?"

Fate nodded.

" Very well, I hope you have a good trip. And I admire your courage to go back there, as yourself, not as Amethy."

Fate wanted to be Amethy again, but then... Master wanted her to go as herself. Clow Reed led her to a door, that has a sign, Human World written on it.

" You know the rules, do you not?" Clow Reed asked.

" I may not remember them." Fate whispered.

Clow Reed sighed and took out a book and flipped it open.

" Yes, some new rules have been made since Heero became God. Anyway, rule one, you are not allowed to use magic in front of normal humans. 2, You must not tell them the truth about who you are. 3, No usage of magic attacks in the human world. Be aware that cheating by using magic money in the human world can be a serious crime. Hence please refrain from spending money that you do not have. 4, likewise, you are not allowed to magic anything you want unless necessary."

Clow Reed looked up at her and sighed.

" I suggest you do not break the third and fourth ones, G.I is very particular about cheating in the human world and they have the longest cases ever. You have to wait forever to be trailed in court and in the mean time you will have to wait in prison or worse if the offense is serious." He told her.

" I hardly use magic, Clow Reed."

" Yes, but I do wonder, where do your money come from?" Clow Reed asked.

" I work."

" Very well, I don't think the rest of the rules are relevant to you." Clow Reed muttered closing the book.

" Which rule is it that Magic Finders are not allowed to fall in love with normal Humans?" Fate asked.

" That... is the 5th."

" I see..."

" And yet another rule people love to break." Clow Reed muttered.

" Look after Master for me."

" He can look after himself, Fate. You should worry about yourself first. Where are you going?" Clow Reed asked.

" Japan, Tokyo."

" Do you know anyone there?" Clow Reed asked.

Fate shook her head.

" Very well, good luck and you know that you can contact Belmont or me if you need any help."

Fate nodded and with that the door opened and she stepped through the portal.

* * *

Two weeks later, 15th March, After Colony 202

Heavens, Wings of Light. Main tower, top floor

Heero looked at the pieces of papers that were lying all over his table. Photos were scattered all over as well. He picked up a piece of paper and compared it to a photo.

" If you are so worried about her, why don't you just see her?" Star asked.

" The news haven't died out at the kingdom's side. Likewise, it's better this way."

" It is?"

Star hovered over and watched as Heero placed the photo down and the wind blew and pieces of paper flew off and uncovered a photo that was hidden underneath the pile of information. He picked it up and looked at Star before placing it down.

" Likewise, the summary is, she's doing well in Tokyo. She got a job as a florist and the people there seems to like her. As we can tell from the increasing number of customers in the shop." Star reported.

" You mean men are going there as customers to see her."

" As shown in the photo."

The photo showed a long queue of men outside as if waiting to get in.

" And likewise she's currently living with a woman named Rebecca Crescent. She works as a match maker." Star told him.

Heero looked at the photo of Rebecca.

" Magic finder."

" Yes and she hasn't seem to start her search for Orihime yet." Star reported.

" She looks happy." Heero whispered.

" Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Star asked.

" More happy than Umi was, no?"

" Heero..."

Heero stood up and went over to his desk. He picked up the photo frame on his desk and stared at it.

" What's past is in the past now. After all Umi exists in Fate. If you feel bad about Umi, why not redeem yourself by being good to Fate?" Star asked.

Heero didn't say a single word.

* * *

Human World, Japan, Tokyo

Fate stepped back and smiled at her handiwork.

" What's this?"

Fate nearly jumped she quickly closed her photo album and shook her head.

" Nothing."

" Nothing? Then why are you so protective of it?" Rebecca asked.

Fate smiled and forced a smile.

" Let me see it, please?" Rebecca asked.

Fate looked at Meteor and wondered if she should.

" It's just a little collection I'm making." Fate told her.

" Hmm... judging from your reaction... it must have been photos with a guy no?" Rebecca asked.

Fate flushed, how did she know?

" Ah, is it a guy you like?" Rebecca asked.

" No... I wouldn't know will I?" Fate whispered.

" Well maybe you don't realise it yet. Come let me see, I want to see what he looks like."

Rebecca tried to snatch it from Fate. But Fate protected it well.

" Hey Rebecca... how do you know when someone likes another?" Fate asked softly.

" Well sometimes when she talks about him, she will blush or seems shy. And when she seems him, it will get worse. And well basically it's kind of obvious. Except that guys are often the blind one and hence they do not notice anything." Rebecca told her.

" Really?" Fate asked.

" Why are you asking me that anyway?" Rebecca asked.

Fate shook her head and looked at Meteor.

" Nothing, I'm just not really sure how it works."

Rebecca beamed.

" Well if you have any problems or questions with love, feel free to ask me. After all I'm a match maker."

Fate nodded and smiled. She returned to her room and leaned against the closed door.

" That was close." She whispered to Meteor.

" Yeah. We won't want her to find out about Heero."

Fate sat down on her bed and flipped open the photo album, it consisted of 4 photos. 3 were by Duo, one was by Meteor and Star. She smiled to herself as she remembered that night.

" Well we have to get to work soon. Star mentioned that Heero's not happy."

" Oh?" Fate asked.

" We have to find Orihime."

" Have you tried to locate her?" Fate asked Meteor.

" Well, I only know where she works."

Fate nodded and closed the book. Yes, she have a mission to fulfill.

* * *

Night,

Fate greeted everyone goodbye before leaving the flower shop. As she was walking back to her house, she heard something.

_Find Orihime..._

She turned and noticed that she was alone except with Meteor. That voice it sounded familiar, like the time at the welcome party.

" Meteor, where does she work?" Fate asked.

" Are you finally going to start on your mission?" Meteor asked.

Fate nodded, wondering who said that.

" Well she works somewhere in the central areas and she's working part time to earn money during the holidays. She's currently working as an accountant. And from my information, her boss isn't that good to her. She doesn't get paid even though she works overtime almost everyday." Meteor told her.

" How... saddening." Fate whispered.

" Shall we find her then?" Meteor asked.

" Central..."

She wondered how to get to the central areas.

" Fate!"

She turned to see Rebecca, who was walking up to her.

" Yes?"

" Let's have dinner together, you haven't eaten yet, no?" Rebecca asked.

" But..."

" Come on, there's something I have to tell you."

Fate sighed and followed Rebecca.

* * *

Fate felt bad as she reached the office building where Orihime worked in at about 10 minutes to 1am in the morning.

" You should have rejected Rebecca's offer." Meteor hissed.

Fate paid the taxi driver her fare and got out of the cab and walked over to the building.

" She was feeling down, I can't just leave her alone."

" You didn't come here to make friends Fate, you have a mission to do!" Meteor told her.

" It seems closed..."

No lights were on, except on a rather high level.

" She's at the 18th floor. The doors are automatic hence it should still be open. Except that everyone have already gone home." Meteor told her.

She walked into the building and waited for the lift. She wondered how Orihime will react when she seems her. As extreme as her master's family? She hoped not... she knows that Orihime treated Umi as a very good friend of hers...

" Hey Meteor, do you think Orihime will react like Rachel did?" She whispered.

" I have no idea, but I hope not."

The lift came and she went in and waited to get to the 18th floor. Then Meteor became her tour guide and she followed Meteor to the office. She noticed that the lights were still on. Meteor became invisible and she noticed that the time was already 1am. She found the door bell and hence pressed it. Even though the closed sign was there. She waited and then the door opened.

" May I help you?"

Fate couldn't believe her eyes, Orihime looked exactly like she have seen her through Umi's eyes. Long orange hair and gray eyes... she was beautiful. Fate was a bit stunned but Orihime seemed more shocked. She gapped and then closed the door and disappeared inside. Fate blinked and looked at Meteor.

" That... didn't go well did it?" Fate asked.

" No, it didn't. She looked pale as if she saw a ghost." Meteor told her.

" Oh... she must have thought I'm Umi's ghost."

Then Fate pressed on the doorbell again. When there was no answer, she pressed twice and waited. That's when the door opened. Orihime looked at her.

" Umi?" She stammered.

Fate smiled and shook her head.

" If I'm Umi, you will really be seeing her ghost."

" Who are you? You look exactly like her." Orihime asked.

Fate turned to look behind her, she don't feel safe speaking her.

" Why don't you let me in and I will tell you." Fate told her.

Orihime nodded and let her in. She closed the door after her.

" My name is Fate de Camden, Umi's 2/5 of me." Fate told Orihime.

" 2/5 of you?" Orihime asked, sounding shocked.

" Well, let's just say it's a long story." Fate whispered.

" Why are you here? How did you find me?" Orihime asked.

" Well, Umi sent me. And my friend here, Meteor told me where to find you."

Orihime was a bit shocked to see Meteor appear in front of her.

" I do not understand, what do you mean Umi sent you?" Orihime asked.

" She gave you that bracelet no? That if you wear it, you have to remain loyal to Ichigo."

Orihime looked down at the bracelet on her wrist.

" Before she died, we debated if we should give it to you but we did in the end. After all the choice if yours to wear it or not. Orihime... do you regret wearing it?" Fate whispered.

Orihime started touching the bracelet. She didn't know... she had a lot of unanswered questions. Fate took her hand and squeezed it.

" You still love him, don't you, Orihime?" Fate whispered.

Orihime looked at her and looked down at the floor as tears started to flow out from her eyes.

" It's okay..." Fate whispered as she continued to squeeze her hand.

* * *

So, Fate kind of comforted Orihime and then she had helped Orihime to quit her current job. Then she walked Orihime home and they talked a little on the way. Fate was frank she admitted that she was here to help Orihime and be her friend, just like Umi was. And then she made sure that she was safely home before she left.

" Meteor, phone, call Master."

" Why?"

" Just call him."

Meteor dialed and Fate pressed the phone to her ear as they continued walking.

" Hello?" Fate asked.

" This is the Star hotline, the user that you are calling is currently unavailable to pick up your call. Press 1 to hang up, 2 to record a message and we will get back to you later or press 3 to redial." It was Star's voice.

Fate looked at Meteor and then pressed 3. She redialed 3 times before it was picked up.

" Hello?" She asked, not sure why she was feeling so excited.

" Who is this?" It was Heero. Fate smiled, he sounded the same.

" It's me, Master, Fate."

There was silence at the other end then she heard Star's voice.

" We miss you Fate!" Star kind of shouted into the phone.

" Quiet down, yes?" Heero asked.

" I met Orihime." Fate reported.

" How did it go?" He asked.

" Well she didn't throw a vase at me or something. She was confused but looks like she's going to accept me."

" I see..."

" Hey Master..."

" Yeah?"

" I can tell that she still loves him." Fate whispered.

There was silence at the other end.

" Hello?" Fate asked.

" Very well, befriend her Fate, that's your mission."

" Yes, my master."

Then Heero hung up. Fate frowned, what was with that?"

" Well I thought he meant no contact through any forms throughout this one year separation?" Meteor asked.

" Really? I have no idea."

Then they continued walking home.

" Hey Fate?"

" Hmm?"

" Next time, buy a car of something."

Fate smiled.

" Sorry, but since I can't use magic money, I'm practically broke. After all, I'm the one doing the actual walking." Fate told Meteor.

" True, however, walking in heels is going to kill you."

Fate smiled and looked up at the sky. _Hey master... I hope you are well. _

* * *

23th March, After Colony 202

Human world, Japan, Tokyo

Fate was in the kitchen baking a cake when the phone rang. She went over and picked it up.

" Hello?" She asked.

" It's me."

" Oh, Master."

Meteor jumped up and down in front of the oven waiting for the cake to bake.

" I showed Ichigo his new house." Heero told her.

" Oh, did he buy it?" Fate asked.

" He's still deciding to take my offer or not." Heero told her.

" Cake cake!" Meteor exclaimed bouncing up and down.

" How are things with Orihime?" Heero asked.

" Well she's currently working at the flower shop with me. And she doesn't hate me so we are kind of like friends now. She accepted the fact that I wasn't Umi. She's going back to school next week."

" I see."

" Hey are you going to drop by?" Fate asked.

" Why ask?"

" Well she asked me if I knew you and I said yes. Anyway, I have been digging quite a lot of information about her and Kurosaki. Like what they did in the past and so on. After all I kind of missed that part. But most of the time she will end up tearing and it kind of made me guilty." Fate told him.

She walked over to the oven and checked to make sure that the cake wasn't burned.

" And she asked me how you are doing, with Umi's death and all." Fate whispered.

There was silence on the other end, then Fate sighed as she caught Meteor.

" Just be careful."

" Same to you." Fate told him.

Heero hung up and then Fate sighed as she placed the phone back where it was.

" I kind of feel like I'm talking to my lover who's living very faraway from me." Fate told Meteor.

The oven's bell rang and Fate moved over to take the cake out.

" Yeah, Cake!" Meteor exclaimed.

* * *

26th March, Human World

Colony 1, Preventer Headquarters

Trowa laughed as Heero eyed him.

" I cannot believe this, you even went to the expense of giving him a house for free and 15 million dollars."

" I did not cheat on that one, I bought that ticket months ago, knowing that I will win." Heero told Trowa.

" I think you are being too nice to him. He will start to feel that he's not your pet. Besides don't you think you are manipulating his life a bit too much?" Trowa asked.

" Well things will get a little harder with money. It invites woman who are sly and fortune hunters." Heero told him.

" True, but look at you, how come no one tried to make you fall for their plans?" Trowa asked.

" Probably because they cannot find me."

" You still have one year to go, no?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded, one more year and the two of them will be able to meet each other.

" How about Orihime?" Trowa asked.

" What about her?" Heero asked.

" Well how is she doing?" Trowa asked.

" Fate give me reports at times, she seems fine. She's going back to university soon." Heero told him.

" You haven't been neglecting your work have you?" Trowa asked.

" No, I just have a few more things to look after."

" You are sure you don't want to meet Fate again?" Trowa asked.

Heero didn't answer, things at the kingdom aren't that well yet.

* * *

31h March, Human World

Japan, Tokyo

Fate gasped at the news, Ichigo won 15 million dollars, his photo was on the first page of the newspaper. It must have been Heero's doing. Anyway, she will have to hide this piece of news from Orihime. After all, it won't be good if she found out. And besides, Ichigo looks a bit matured from the last time she saw him through Umi's eyes.

" Fate!"

She saw Orihime waving to her and she immediately kept the paper inside Meteor. She smiled and waved and that's when she noticed that there was a man behind Orihime. She frowned, who was that? They approached her.

" This is Desmond Turner, he's a classmate of mine." Orihime introduced.

Fate smiled and shook hands with Desmond, she was picking up something bad from Desmond.

" Well I better go then." Desmond told Orihime.

The he left and Orihime turned to her.

" Why was he following you?" Fate asked.

" Oh since it's night time, he said it wasn't safe for a girl like me to go out alone. So he escorted me." Orihime told her.

" How nice... of him." Fate whispered.

She have a bad feeling about Desmond, he could be the one who will try to spoil Heero and her plans. Then the two of them went window shopping.

" Are you and Desmond close?" Fate asked.

" No, we are just friends, or classmates." Orihime told her.

" Really?" Fate asked.

Orihime nodded and then frowned.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Orihime asked.

" What do you think of him?" Fate asked.

" Meaning?"

" As if do you find him handsome or..."

" I have never really thought much into it, but he seems nice." Orihime told her.

Fate didn't look convinced, as if she was suspecting something.

" There's nothing going on between me and him. And weirdly lately the bracelet is starting to heat up." Orihime told Fate.

" It is?" Fate asked.

Orihime nodded and showed it to Fate. It kind of left a slight burnt mark on her hand.

" It's nothing much, maybe cause it's made from metal hence it kinds of over heat under the sun." Fate lied.

Fate knew what was going on, the bracelet was also an indicator if Orihime was going against her word. Meaning, she's not loyal to Ichigo. More of less like she might like that Desmond guy instead.

" Oh, is it possible to remove it without affecting my memory?" Orihime asked.

" It is possible, however it's rather complicated." Fate lied again.

Was this what her master warned her about, to be careful? Fate wasn't going to take it off because she wants to know if Orihime will truly like another one. But for now, she will have to spoil every plan Desmond has, until she can figure out the truth about Desmond.

* * *

5th April, Human World, Japan,

Karakura Town

Heero had just left Ichigo's house. Ichigo had signed the deed of the house, hence he's now the owner of the house. Likewise, Heero expected that Ichigo won't accept the house for free. Likewise... this is problematic. Ichigo is getting surrounded by more women due to his sudden wealth and he's forgetting about Orihime and it concerned him as he promised Umi that he will bring the two of them together. How can he succeed if Ichigo himself isn't interested? He have to fulfill his promise, it was the last thing he can do for Umi.

" Call incoming, from Fate." Star told Heero.

Heero stopped the car by the highway and pressed the speaker phone button.

" Hello, master?" Fate asked.

" Screen." Heero ordered and a screen appeared on top of Star's head. It showed Fate who seems to be in her room. She looked at the screen and frowned. However, she was upside down.

" Meteor, you are upside down." Fate whispered.

" Sorry."

Then Fate was straight again, she smiled at him.

" What is it?" Heero asked.

" I know it's wrong of me to bother you and all. But... it's kind of an emergency." Fate told him.

" No, I'm free... for now."

Heero looked at the cars speeding past him.

" Well, let's just say Ichigo has competition." Fate whispered.

" Competition? " Heero asked.

" Well, let's just say this guy, who happens to be Orihime's classmate at university likes her." Fate told him.

" How bad is it?" Heero asked.

" Well, he's been trying to see her alone and all. But I wouldn't let him, almost everyday after school I will be there to drag Orihime away from him. But I can't help feeling that there's something wrong about him. And the bracelet Umi's giving Orihime is burning her. It's leaving a mark." She told him.

" She's swaying." He concluded easily.

" Something like that, what should we do? I did a search on him with Meteor and Star's database and he comes out clean. He's a normal human." Fate told him.

" What's his name?" Heero asked.

" Desmond Turner." Fate told him.

Heero closed his eyes and did a mental data search on the man.

" He's clean, try to spoil his plans then."

" Yes, but I cannot keep it up for very long. He's getting suspicious of me and he starting to think that I'm a lesbian for always sticking to Orihime." Fate told him.

" Let him think what he wants, don't get fired from work while you are working on it."

" Yes, my master."

Then the screen went blank. Heero sighed and called Trowa, but he only got his answering machine. Then he phoned Duo instead.

" Hello, this is Preventer Maxwell, who's sick and tired of doing paperwork and can't wait for a new mission. How can I help you?" Came Duo's bored voice.

" It's me."

" Oh, me as in who?"

" Heero." Heero told him.

" Geez! Don't just phone in like that, you know I have a private line." Duo hissed.

" I know, but I know you are stuck at the office. I need a favour." Heero told him.

" Wow, that's rare that even the G.I asks for favours."

" It's related to the human database."

" I get it, so tell me, who is it this time?" Duo asked.

" Desmond Turner, he's a student at a university in Tokyo, Japan." Heero told him.

He heard the sound of keys typing on the keyboard.

" Hmm... Desmond Turner... What about him?" Duo asked.

" I want to make sure that he's clean."

He heard the double beep, signaling that the search was found.

" Got it, wait let me see. His seems clean... oh he's not that clean as we expected." He muttered.

" Meaning?" Heero asked.

" Well you know this database records every single thing that was why yours missed out the details. He raped a few people before. But got out of it with money. His parents are loaded with cash." Duo muttered.

" How many is few?" Heero asked.

" Well... say 5? 5 cases in 3 years." Duo told him.

" Any similar traits on the 5 victims?" Heero asked.

" No, typical, long hair... ya da ya da... nope, nothing." Duo told him.

" Are you certain?" Heero asked.

" Yes, and why are you so concerned?" Duo asked.

" He might be aiming Orihime." Heero told him.

" Oh that's bad news. But Heero no matter what happens, you do not have to right to end his life even though he deserves to." Duo reminded him.

" I will see if he pushes his luck too much or not." Heero told him and hung up.

This is bad... He will have to personally watch over Orihime for now. And he better warn Fate.

Heero did warn Fate about Desmond. And that day, Fate went to find Orihime after school and asked her to stay away from Desmond. But Orihime asked Fate if she was straight and what surprised Fate the most was that Heero actually showed up in front of her. So much for their separation for a year. So as Heero and Orihime walk in front of her, she had a conversation with him through her mind.

Fate to Heero: / I thought you said that we won't meet each other again till 1 year later?/

Heero to Fate: / This is an emergency. I have to make sure that Desmond doesn't get to her./

Fate to Heero: / So you don't trust me?/

Heero looked back at her and shook his head.

Heero to Fate: / He might be harder to handle than you think he is./

Fate was surprised, how can he talk with his mind when he's talking to Orihime with his mouth? This was beyond multi-tasking.

Heero to Fate: /I'm used to it Fate. I do it often with my friends, it's to act natural but actually we are coming up with a plan for our mission./

Fate was surprised, he could read her mind?

Heero to Fate: /Because we are rather close to one another and you aren't blocking me./

" You changed." Orihime told Heero.

" I believe we don't know each other well enough to judge, no?" Heero asked.

" Well, you just seem so different. Last time you hardly talk, you were like a rock, cold and hard. But now you seem happy and a little chatty." Orihime commented and smiled.

" Chatty?" Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at Fate who shrugged.

Likewise if Orihime could even notice this change of his, it must be drastic that his friends would be able to point out instantly. _Could it be because of Fate?_ Heero wondered to himself.

" How did the two of you meet each other?" Orihime asked, obviously curious to find out about Heero's reaction.

" We er... met at Umi's grave." Fate lied and forced a smile and a gave Heero a sideway glance as if telling him to go along. Heero didn't respond hence Orihime took that as an answer. Well the first time when he knew her as Fate was during the test, the first time they actually met was when he just became a magic finder.

" And what was his reaction?" Orihime asked.

" He had no expression on his face then." Fate answered.

Orihime didn't seem convinced, but they went for dinner anyway. And likewise, Fate and Heero were speaking in a different language that Orihime doesn't know so that she won't know what they are talking about.

" She's not convinced." Fate muttered.

" I know." Heero answered in the same language.

" What do you plan to do about Desmond?" Fate asked, feeding Meteor.

" Use my gun and put three bullets through his head."

" You cannot do that, master! It's against the law and I know he got away from it with money, but we can't just kill him like that!" Fate nearly shouted.

Orihime raised an eyebrow, they sounded as if they were arguing.

" She's looking over here and so is everyone else, keep your voice down." Heero told her.

" We aren't done yet."

" Anyway it depends on his luck, you know that the law here cannot beat the Preventers." Heero told her.

" I know, that's why I'm thinking of maybe wiping his memory or something, something easy." Fate told him.

" We will talk about it later, she's thinking that we are a couple or something." Heero muttered as he cut his beef with a knife.

" You need to stop that!"

" Stop what?" Heero asked.

" Stop invading people's mind just because they are humans or they have lower powers than you. It's their own privacy!" Fate told him.

" I shall try, now she's thinking that we are sweet talking to one another."

" Sorry Orihime." Fate suddenly said in the language they conversate in.

" Oh, it's alright, what were you two talking about?" Orihime asked.

" Well, he's trying to practice this new language he learnt. Right?" Fate asked Heero, putting up a very false smile.

Heero nodded and fed Star in return. After dinner, the females went window shopping but Heero tagged along. And Orihime was staring at the plasma television in the glass exhibit of the shop when she suddenly dropped her purse. Fate frowned and that's when she realised that Orihime was staring at Ichigo who was appearing as a guest on the talk show.

" Oh dear." Fate muttered.

" Orihime, is something wrong?" Fate asked obviously worried.

" No... it's..." She looked back at the television again.

Heero picked up her purse and handled it to her but she didn't reach out to take it. That's when Orihime touched the glass exhibit with her hand. Fate touched her on her shoulder. Orihime turned and Fate gave her a soft look.

" It's okay, Orihime." Fate whispered and Orihime started to cry.

" Let's go then, we are making a scene." Heero whispered to Fate.

Fate looked at Heero then at Orihime. Her heart felt uneasy, she wondered what Orihime was feeling.

* * *

Fate looked at Orihime who was sitting at the back seat with her, Heero was driving extremely slow for Orihime's sake. And Fate was trying to form words, it was hard to say something about what happened. But she felt as if she didn't say anything she will regret it. She looked so sad... Fate noticed that Heero too was looking at the rear view mirror to check on Orihime. The car stopped in front of where Orihime lives. Orihime forced a smile on her face and looked at Fate and Heero. Fate knew she was trying to hide that she was sad, just like Umi.

" Well, thank you for today. I had a lot of fun, and it's nice seeing you again, sir. And thank you for driving me home." Orihime muttered and she opened the door.

Fate knew she had to say something. She had regretted not speaking once, she wouldn't regret it a second time. So she reached out and held Orihime's hand. Orihime stopped to look at her.

" You can hide it from anyone as long as you want it, but you can never hide it from yourself. You don't have to act happy in front of others, Orihime." Fate whispered.

Orihime tried to hide her surprise but failed she looked at Heero who didn't seem to be responding, but he seems to be looking at the rear view mirror.

" If you feel that you cannot handle it on your own, you can call me. Or a friend, anyone, because we will be here for you. " Fate whispered.

Yes she said it, okay, that wasn't really what she meant...

" No I'm alright. Why are the two of you looking so concerned? I'm fine, really." Orihime told them, but the tone in her voice told her, she was about to cry. And she was lying.

Orihime freed her hand and closed the car door. Fate watched her walk inside the building, she felt uneasy.

" You never told Umi, did you?" Heero asked suddenly.

Fate was shocked but she calm down and nodded.

" There were things I regret doing and not telling Umi that, was one of them." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't respond, Fate looked down at Meteor who was on her lap.

" I never told her too."

Fate looked at her master in a new light. She never thought he cared about Umi.

" I did care about her, just that I didn't show it." He answered as if he just read her mind.

" Sometimes I wonder, would Umi be happier if I did tell her that... She was always... so miserable inside... She forever placed others' happiness before herself and she forever acted as if she was happy when she obviously wasn't." Fate whispered, close to tears.

" I know." Heero whispered.

That's when tears fell from Fate's eyes. And it was a little weird that they were talking about Umi in the car.

" She wasn't supposed to see him yet." Heero said softly.

" Well she didn't really meet him face to face."

" Isn't that the same?"

" What can we do now?" Fate asked.

" Let's pay more attention to her. And on Ichigo's side, he's starting to regret making the decision he made." Heero told her.

" It seems as if all along we are the ones who have wasted our time and effort." Fate whispered.

Heero sighed and started moving the car.

" Where are we going?" Fate asked.

" Somewhere, anywhere but here." Heero answered, turning back to look at Fate,

Fate forced a smile and kept silent throughout the remaining journey.

* * *

7th April, Japan, Karakura Town

Fate looked at the clock on the wall, it showed midnight. Ichigo's operation should have finished by now. She noticed that there were still a lot of people rushing about. Probably working on the night shift and for last minute preparations for patients who stay over at the hospital. She saw her reflection on the glass walls and then the red surgery button that was lighted disappeared. She watched as family members rushed over to ask the doctor, who happened to be Ichigo how was the operation.

" She's fine now, but do be careful in the future." Ichigo told them and they heaved a sigh of relief.

Then he started to turn and walk off when Fate stepped into his path. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised her. He looked behind him then at Fate. Then he looked at the glass as if checking for a reflection, but yes, her reflection was there.

" Can we talk?" Fate asked.

Ichigo pointed to himself and Fate nodded. Then she reached over and took his hand then she dragged him off with her. Ichigo was surprised, so was the nurse behind him. The reached the roof and then Ichigo freed his own hand and then Fate turned back to look at him.

" Who are you? You can't be Umi, because she's dead..."

" You are right, I'm not Umi." Fate told him.

Then she smiled and looked at him.

" I'm Fate de Camden, this is Meteor."

Meteor appeared in front of him and he seems to realise that Meteor and Star look similar.

" So you are Fate... Heero gave me your number as well as Meteor's."

" Yes... and as to why I look so identical to Umi is because Umi's 2/5 of me." She told him.

He frowned, as if confused.

" It doesn't matter, I'm helping Heero to fulfill his promise. As well as to help you and Orihime. So basically I'm taking over Umi's job." Fate told him.

" Do you know Heero?" Ichigo asked.

Fate nodded.

" He's my master." She told him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

" I know you want to go home after a tired day, but I came to meet you. So that if anything happens, you can look me up as well."

" What do you mean he's your master?"

" Let's just say it's complicated, but I work for him." She told him.

" I see..."

Fate placed her hand on the metal bars and looked down below. The view wasn't that bad.

" You seem very different from Umi."

" Well, I guess that's because you haven't met the 3/5 of me." Fate told her and smiled.

Ichigo sighed, then Fate turned to look at him.

" What?" He asked.

" I have a feeling that I know you even though it's the first time we actually meet. Maybe it's because I have been watching you through Umi's eyes."

He seemed a bit surprised to hear that.

" Either way, it's nice meeting you. And oh, I made this as a meeting gift."

Fate handled him the cake box. He opened it and thanked her.

" How old are you?" Ichigo asked.

" Well, I'm not sure... thousands of years old I guess. So don't think of wooing me, I'm too old for you." Fate joked, while smiling.

Ichigo smiled a little and nodded.

" How's Orihime?" Ichigo asked her.

" Well... she's fine." Fate lied a little.

" You aren't going to tell me where she is, will you?" Ichigo asked.

Fate turned to look at him then she pointed at his heart.

" If your heart truly wants to meet her, I will tell you."

Ichigo nodded, he seems uncertain of himself.

" I have a feeling my master will scold me if he finds out, but this is as close as you can get to your answer." Fate told him.

She took out her name card from Meteor and gave it to Ichigo, there was the address of the flower shop where she was working at. Ichigo looked at her.

" 3 years, that was the plan. So even if you do come and find me, I won't let you meet her in person." Fate told him.

" Heero won't tell me, right?"

" Yes, he won't."

Then both of the stared at the night sky, the view was indeed beautiful...

* * *

To be Continued...

Author's note: Do read my story Before we say I do to find out about Ichigo and Orihime and if you do watch Bleach, they are the characters from there. And I hope you liked this chapter, please read and review. This is the first time I'm writing a cross chapter for both stories. You will see that both chapters are similar, just that the same scene is written in a different point of view. Like for this, it's written more towards Heero and Fate's point of view. And from Before we say I do is more towards Ichigo and Orihime's point of view.

So stay tuned and I will tell you if the chapter crosses over with my other story.

* * *

With me


	12. Trowa

**With Me **

**Chapter 11: Trowa**

Author's note: Currently I have just started my second year at school. **This chapter crosses over with my story, Before we say I do, Chapter 11.** You can also read Before we Say I Do, chapter 10 for the Heero and Fate parts that are between With me Chapter 10 and Chapter 11. As it was pretty minor, I didn't want to write a crossing chapter. You will notice the big time gap from the last chapter and this. Please read and review.

* * *

Kingdom of Hope, Basement

Heero watched as the doors closed after him. He looked at Star and then took the helmet that was passed to him.

" It's been a while, hasn't it?" The man across him asked.

Heero paused as if wondering if he should do this.

" You do not hesitate, you pick up your sword and fight." The man told him.

Heero merely looked at the man who had already put on his helmet and positioned his sword.

" Where have your usual spirit gone to?"

Heero didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared.

" Very well, if that's what you want."

Heero turned and was about to unlock the big basement doors when he sensed something, he dodged the attack at the last second, and a mark was left on the door.

" I will just have to make you fight then."

Heero kept on dodging the attacks of his opponent. They were flying about the entire basement.

" Why are you running, Heero? Is it because you feel like you no longer have a reason to fight?" The man asked.

The sword's tip touched the wall, but it was very close to causing an injury on Heero.

" What happened to the man who killed one million magicfinders in the Battle of the Million?" The man asked.

Heero suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of the sword. Their eyes met for a while before Heero broke the entire sword. The man jumped backwards and picked up the sword that Heero didn't use.

" You fought to protect the Kingdom of Hope, your own people. But now... why aren't you fighting anymore?" The man asked pointing the sword at Heero.

Heero looked down at the floor instead.

" Is it because of Umi? Because she's dead?" The man asked.

Heero was silent, but he turned to walk away.

" It's a little bit too late to be upset about her death now. She's dead, Heero, get over it."

" I don't want to kill anyone anymore." Heero told the man softly.

" Life and Death are merely seconds away, Heero. As God Impossible, you know that better than anyone else. Just because you don't kill them by fighting them or shooting them, they still die."

Heero just continued to walk on.

" Is it because of the woman who looks identical to Umi?"

Heero stopped and turned to look back at him.

" What will you do if we choose to kill her?" The man asked.

Heero's eyes narrowed, telling him not to challenge him.

" Will you fight then? To protect her?" The man asked.

Heero was silent, he didn't even know what to do anymore.

" Hey Heero."

Heero turned to see a stimulation of Fate appear with Meteor beside her. She smiled at Heero and then turned to look at the man who was holding the sword.

" Can you even protect her, Heero?"

The stimulation image of Fate started to skip around the room.

" Stop me then, if you are going to protect her."

Heero watched as the stimulation image of Fate just continued skipping around the room and smiling.

" She might be stimulation, but she means something to you, no?"

Heero just kept silent and watched the man who was holding the sword.

" Why were you protecting her? Why did you even let us see her?" He asked.

Heero didn't say a single word.

" Hey Heero, you will protect me right?" The stimulation image of Fate asked Heero.

Heero didn't say anything, she was only a projected image. She wasn't real... He sensed that the man was moving to somehow destroy the image of Fate. Heero didn't move, but Fate skipped a little and hence saved itself from being destroyed.

" If you cannot even protect an image, then you have no right to stop us if we choose to kill her." The man told Heero.

The man launched again at the projected image. This time, Heero stopped him, Star's barrier was automatic. It stopped the sword from cutting Heero's hand. But Heero didn't seem to look like he wanted to be protected.

" Why are you willing to fight now? Is it because you want to protect her?" The man asked.

" No. Because I don't want anyone to get killed, not anymore." Heero told him.

Heero reached out and broke the man's sword. The man jumped back, but was already out of weapons.

" So are you ready to truly fight now?" The man asked.

Heero looked back at the projected image of Fate.

" Just go already, don't think so much into it." Fate told him.

Yeah, he shouldn't think so much into it. He would have to teach this man here a few lessons.

" Power of Light and Hope." Heero summoned, with his hand facing the floor of the basement.

A sword appeared and Heero held the handle of the sword. The entire sword's colour changed into silver. In the rather dark room, the sword was indeed glowing very brightly.

" So, you are serious, but not serious enough." The man commented and summoned up his own sword.

This was merely his practice sword, he never did use his real sword. It was too powerful, he didn't need to use such huge power on anyone. The projected image of Fate was smiling at him.

" Here I go." The man told him and blasted Heero with a beam of light.

Heero reached out his free hand and the whole beam was blocked off.

" You grew stronger, or maybe it's Star's protection." The man told him.

Heero closed his eyes and charged up his sword. When he opened his eyes, his eyes were totally silver in colour. The man ran towards Heero with his sword, Heero dashed past the man and then turned to look back at the man as he fell forward a little.

" You are going too easy on me, Heero."

" Not exactly."

Heero pointed his sword at the man's back. Heero's mouth moved a little and then a very large beam of white light blasted directly at the man. Even at such a close contact, the chances of getting out of there unhurt were near zero. Heero turned, his eyes were now normal and he was about to keep his sword when he felt a slash of wind.

" I'm not done yet." The man told him.

Very well, if he still wants to be beaten...

* * *

Cross over with Before we say I do, chapter 11

**After Colony 203, a year has past**

1st July

Tokyo

Flower shop

It turned out Trowa was here to visit Fate. He was under the orders of Heero to bring them supper. He brought an extra set as if expecting Orihime to be there as well.

" Thank you Trowa." Fate told Trowa as she drank the hot soup.

" You should thank Heero instead." Trowa told her.

Orihime was observing Trowa and she looked away instantly when Trowa caught her looking at him.

" So, you are Orihime?" Trowa asked.

Orihime nodded, confused as to why he seem to know her.

" Heero told me about you." Trowa told her as if he read her mind, wait, he did.

" What brings you here to Tokyo?" Fate asked.

" Work, plus... I also happen to be a friend of the bride." Trowa told her.

Orihime could tell from the look on Fate's face that she was unhappy that someone mentioned the troublesome bride.

" She can be a little problematic, right?"

" A little?" Fate asked.

" Okay, very." Trowa corrected himself when he saw that they were remaking the bouquets.

" Someone should just stop her from changing her mind." Fate whispered.

" Excuse me, but how did you and Fate meet?" Orihime asked Trowa, partly because she was curious.

" Oh, Heero introduced her to us."

" Us?" Orihime asked.

" Heero's gang." Fate told her.

" The Crown Prince has a gang?" Orihime asked, looking very shocked to hear that.

Trowa started laughing as he read Orihime's mind and saw how she had tried to picture Heero in a mafia gang.

" Trowa, you should try to respect normal humans' privacy." Fate told him.

" I'm sorry... I couldn't help it..." Trowa told them between laughs.

" He doesn't have a gang, but I call them his gang as they see each other quite often. Something like what humans calls best friends for life, or best buddies." Fate explained to Orihime.

" Oh, how many people are in this gang?" Orihime asked.

" There are 5 of them in total, including Heero." Fate told her.

" You might have seen us at Umi's funeral." Trowa told Orihime.

" Oh, I was late that day, so I only saw the Crown Prince." Orihime told Trowa.

" Well, maybe you will meet the rest of us someday." Trowa told her and smiled at her.

" Trowa..."

Orihime noticed that Fate was smiling at Trowa.

" Please refrain from hitting on her, and don't even think about it." Fate told Trowa with a wide smile.

It sounded more like a warning then a gentle reminder.

" I know, I know." Trowa told Fate.

" But hey, I have to say, she's a little fascinating." Trowa told Fate as he looked back at Orihime.

Orihime wondered why Trowa was looking at her like that. Fate hit Trowa on his head with a stick instead.

" You do not describe a woman as fascinating."

" Guess this isn't going to be for you." Trowa muttered as he took out a caramel pudding from the plastic bag.

Fate's eyes immediately widened at the sight of it.

" Is that... pudding?" Fate asked.

" Yes, Heero told me to mention that it's from the Everyday Sweets shop..."

It was already out of Trowa's hands and Fate was already peeling off the cover of it.

" Why does she seem to like it a lot?" Orihime asked.

" I think it's a female thing." Trowa muttered and then reached into the bag and handled Orihime another of the same pudding.

" Why don't you try it and find out? Hope you like sweet things." Trowa told her.

Orihime looked at the pudding's packaging and realised that she have never seen it before.

" It's from our universe. " Trowa told her.

" Pudding!" Fate exclaimed happily.

Orihime peeled off the cover and noticed that it looked like any normal caramel pudding. She took a spoon and ate a spoonful.

" Ah, Orihime... you shouldn't eat it." Fate suddenly called out.

" A little too late for that." Trowa told her.

Both of them stared at Orihime as if waiting for her response.

" It's... really... good!" Orihime exclaimed with twinkles in her eyes.

" I have never tasted anything like this before... I feel so happy and light that I can fly!" Orihime exclaimed.

" Something's wrong with her." Trowa told Fate.

" Sugar rush, it happens when normal humans eat our food. They will have symptoms of when they were drunk." Fate told him.

" Yummy!" Orihime muttered as she ate the pudding in a very fast pace.

" Shouldn't we do something about her?" Trowa asked.

" Maybe, but firstly..."

Fate went over and held Orihime's hands.

" It's really good isn't it, Orihime?" Fate asked.

Orihime nodded.

" Oh, now I have a buddy who feels that same way as I do." Fate exclaimed, acting like she was moved to tears.

The two of them seem to be a little bit too high on sugar and were behaving a little crazily. Trowa sighed and looked down into the plastic bag to see a notice from Heero.

" P.S Fate will behave unusually after she eats the pudding, you are advised not to give it to her. Do not give it to Orihime as well, as her symptoms might be worst than Fate's."

" Guess it's too late for that now." Trowa muttered, feeling a headache coming as he watched the two of them.

* * *

" Pudding." Orihime exclaimed softly as she was lying down on the sofa in the flowershop.

Trowa had managed to get Fate to snap out of the sugar rush and made her get back to work, as for Orihime, she had already fallen asleep.

" Sorry about tonight." Fate told Trowa.

" Why apologise?"

" You saw the ugly side of us." Fate told him.

Trowa smiled a little.

" I think it's kind of cute, but who knows, you might end up destroying the shop instead." Trowa told her.

" True. Hey Trowa."

" Hmm?" Trowa asked.

" Can you bring Orihime home?" Fate asked Trowa.

Trowa looked at Fate and their eyes met.

" You trust me enough to leave her with me?" Trowa asked.

" Heero trusts you, and I believe in him." Fate whispered.

" I wondered why Heero was so engrossed with her and Ichigo." Trowa told her softly.

" Because she holds the key to the fate of one million people, whether they live or not." Fate told him.

" That makes her quite important, doesn't she?" Trowa asked.

" I guess you can say that."

There was a silence between then, but both of them knew very well that things were going to be tough for Orihime, from now on.

" Do I need to clean things up?" Trowa asked.

" You decide, but it shouldn't harm her even if she knew."

" Ichigo." Orihime muttered.

Fate looked depressed to hear that, her grip around Meteor tightened instead.

" Why do you look so depressed?" Trowa asked Fate.

" It must be painful to know that someone you love had erased himself/herself from all of your memories." Fate whispered looking down at the floor.

" Sometimes it's necessary, to make him/her move on." Trowa told Fate softly.

" But I think it's cruel, to do so without the person's approval." Fate whispered.

" You might already know this, but Umi came to us before." Trowa told her softly.

Fate looked down and nodded, signalling that she knew about it.

" She asked us to erase all of her memories of Heero, so that she wouldn't love him, so that she wouldn't be in such pain. We tried to help her, but we failed."

Fate looked at Trowa and noticed that he was rather upset as well.

" Her love for Heero was too strong that it couldn't be removed." Fate whispered.

" If we did succeed, maybe she wouldn't have died so soon." Trowa muttered, standing up.

Fate was saddened by what he said.

" I'm sorry." Fate whispered softly.

" I know, she had to die because she's 2/5 of you." Trowa told her softly.

" I know what you are thinking, Trowa. That if you have met Umi sooner, maybe she wouldn't have fallen for Heero, and she would have lived a happier life... with you." Fate whispered softly.

" You knew?" Trowa asked her.

" A little, but you seem to have moved on."

" I did what I had to, to get rid of the pain and the guilt as well. She's my best bud's wife... How could I face him if we did end up together?" Trowa muttered.

" Do you hate Heero and me?" Fate asked him.

" If I hated Heero and you, I wouldn't be here will I? Heero's still my best bud, and you are my friend. It's just a passing memory. Funny how Heero always seems to get the girl that I always end up liking." Trowa told her softly.

Trowa sighed and stood up.

" Don't tell Heero about this. If he knows, he will blame himself even more, like he always does." Trowa whispered.

" Where's her house?" Trowa asked Fate.

" Oh, it's..."

The door swung open and Heero came in. Fate felt a little awkward as they just had a rather private conversation and Heero could have walked in one them.

" What are you doing here?" Trowa asked Heero.

" Checking in on them." Heero told him.

" Thank you for the food." Fate told Heero.

Heero saw that Orihime was sleeping on the sofa.

" Pudding, I want more." Orihime whispered.

" I saw your note a little too late. I will take her back to her house." Trowa told Heero.

" Maybe I should take her back myself." Fate told Trowa.

" No, you still have bouquets to rush. Don't worry, I won't do anything to her, if that's what you are afraid of." Trowa told Fate.

Fate went over to help out as Trowa carried Orihime on his back.

" I will see you all soon then." Trowa told them.

They nodded at him and Fate waved bye. Trowa left the shop with Orihime, Heero and Fate watched until the two of them were out of sight.

" How's Ichigo?" Fate asked.

" He got drunk."

" You challenged him?" Fate asked.

" No, the stress is getting into him." Heero told her.

Fate tried to move on with her work but found that she wasn't able to concentrate as she was a little curious and she had a question that she wanted to ask Heero.

" Did you overhear what Trowa and I said?" Fate asked him.

" No."

Fate wasn't really convinced, but she has to believe her master. Heero looked at the pile of flowers on the table.

" I still have a lot of flowers to rush, you don't have to check in on me so often." Fate told him and started to wrap the bouquet.

" I'm checking on Orihime." He told her softly.

Fate forced a smile, but her conversation with Trowa was still in her head. She kept on replaying it and wondered... if Umi knew about it. She noticed that Heero was sitting down on the sofa. He took off his blazer and laid it on the seat next to him. Star flew to land on top of the blazer. Heero leaned back and closed his eyes as if he was sleeping. Fate placed the flowers that she was holding down on the table and went over.

_I know I'm not supposed to tell him... but I really want to know how he will react to the news..._ Fate thought to herself as she stopped beside the sofa.

She looked at Heero and wondered why he seemed so tired. Was there any problem in the Kingdom? The magicfinders' universe? Or something else? She reached out with her hand towards Heero as if wanting to touch him. Then she stopped and pulled back her hand. What was wrong with her? Then she looked back at her master and smiled a little.

* * *

Heero opened his eyes when he felt something on his arm. He turned to see that the shop was totally dark. He heard a soft sigh and looked down to see that Fate was sitting beside him, but she was leaning against his arm. Heero tried to stand up, but Fate's hands closed around his arm, stopping him in surprise.

" Sorry, I'm feeling a little too tired to move." Fate whispered.

" Have you finished your work?" Heero asked.

" Yeah."

Heero noticed that she was looking at Meteor and Star, which were lying on the coffee table, right next to each other.

" I will bring you home then." Heero muttered.

" No, this is nice too." Fate whispered.

Heero looked down at her and realised that she was closing her eyes.

" I had the impression that you don't sleep."

" Same to you. I'm merely recharging my energy." Fate whispered softly.

" You haven't been eating well?" Heero asked.

" I couldn't locate you recently, that's probably because of our distances and... I have been using up a lot of energy lately."

" The pudding?" Heero asked.

" Maybe."

" Is there anything I have to do?" Heero asked her.

" Just keep quiet and don't move." Fate whispered.

" Is there a faster method?" Heero asked her softly.

" I don't know."

Fate became silent and Heero presumed that she was asleep.

* * *

The next day, 2nd July

Trowa Barton had no idea what he's doing. He was waiting outside Orihime's house in his car. He had brought her home last night. But something about her caught his curiosity. Not the fact that Heero and Fate are helping her, but something else. Trowa could tell that she had powers as well, but somehow he finds himself wanting to be her friend. To get to know her a little more. He looked down at his watch and sighed, he still have a wedding to go to. Wait, isn't she going to be late if she still doesn't wake up? Trowa was about to get out of his car and go knock on her apartment door, when he saw a flash of orange.

He watched as Orihime ran out of the place and into the streets with her bag. He immediately stepped on the gas pedal and then drove after her.

" Orihime!"

She didn't hear him, probably because she seems to be too caught up in her own thoughts. Trowa tried calling her again.

" Orihime!"

She stopped and started looking around to see who was calling her. Trowa pulled up his sports car near where she was and lowered the car door's window to talk to her. She bent a little and recognised him.

" Mr Barton." She greeted.

" Where are you going? You seem to be in a rush." Trowa asked her.

" To school, I kind of overslept and I'm already late." Orihime told him.

" Get in, I will give you a lift." Trowa told her.

" That's nice of you, but..."

_It would be wrong of me to get into a stranger's car. _Orihime thought to herself.

Trowa read her thoughts, but not on purpose. It wasn't wrong for any female to be caution. He thought of a logical explanation to convince her.

" The next bus comes in 10 minutes, plus I'm sure the trip to your school isn't that short. You will end up being even later than you are now." Trowa told her.

He felt her think it through. Trowa smiled when she got into his car's passenger seat. She closed the car door and put on her safety belt.

" Thank you. Do you know the way there?" Orihime asked.

Trowa nodded and then drove down the roads.

" Erm... I don't seem to remember what happened last night. How did I end up in my house?" Orihime asked Trowa.

Trowa was surprised, then again, he thought about Fate's warning of the pudding. Maybe it was the reason why she didn't remember much.

" You and Fate were acting weirdly after you two ate the pudding. It took me some time to snap Fate out of it. You fell asleep instead and Fate got me to bring you back home." Trowa told her.

" Er... we... er..."

Trowa could feel that she was a hesitating to ask him the question directly. He concentrated on driving and then read her mind.

" No, I didn't do anything to you, if that's what you want to know." Trowa told her.

Trowa heard her heaved a sigh of relief and then she thanked him for sending her home last night. Trowa looked at her for a while and something caught his attention.

" What's that on your wrist?" Trowa asked her.

Orihime looked down to see that Trowa was referring to the bracelet Umi gave her.

" Oh, it's a gift from Princess Umi. Do you know her?" Orihime asked, trying to change the topic.

Trowa nodded and kept his eye on the road.

" Yes, because she was related to Heero." Trowa told her.

Orihime just smiled politely and kept quiet. While Trowa wondered why Umi would give something like that to Orihime. He knew what it was the instant he saw it. It was something that helps someone to regain their lost memory, however... it becomes a little hard to take off once it's put on. Trowa was reminded of what Fate had told her. Ichigo was the one who had brainwashed her? Trowa snapped out of his own thoughts and then he looked at Orihime from the corner of his eyes. He saw that she looked a little nervous.

He dug into her mind and realised that she was trying to think of a topic to talk about. He held back a smile at the topic that she was thinking of. Trowa concentrated on the road and resisted using his powers to dig into her mind. In the end, they didn't have a conversation at all. Trowa stopped the car at the front of her school's gates.

" Thanks." Orihime told him and got off the car.

She waved goodbye before running into the school. Trowa watched her go and suddenly wondered what Orihime had gone through. Even though she looks so happy on the outside, Trowa knows that she was actually suffering alone on the inside.

* * *

Tokyo

Flower Shop

Heero stayed with Fate throughout the entire night. He closed his eyes and managed to drift a little. Then it was morning and he had to leave, to go back to the Heavens. Heero moved and felt Fate stir against him.

" Morning master." Fate whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to smile at him.

" Morning." Heero greeted.

Then Fate stood up and looked around the shop. Meteor and Star flew up to greet her good morning. Heero stood up.

" Are you feeling better?" Heero asked Fate.

Fate nodded and then took his blazer for him.

" Are you going back?" Fate asked him.

Heero nodded.

" I will be meeting Orihime later."

" What for?" Fate asked.

" I'm to pass her the invitation to Ichigo's birthday party." Heero told her.

Fate looked a little surprise to hear that. Then she looked worried.

" Do you think that it's wise?" Fate asked him softly.

" We cannot keep on pulling them apart. But if she still feels that she's not ready to face him yet, I won't force her." Heero told her.

Fate looked at him and then their eyes met for a moment. Both of them knew what was going to happen.

" Might as well make the best out of it?" Fate asked him as if that was something he would say to her.

Heero didn't reply but she already knew the answer.

" I know how to help her." Fate told him with a smile.

" Don't go overboard."

" Well, I will make sure she leaves an even deeper impression on him this time round. And probably make him regret what he had done to her." Fate told him.

" I didn't know you to be scheming."

" Oh, you don't know me well enough to judge, master." Fate whispered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Heero looked at her and then Fate frowned.

" I saw this in movies before, the best way is for him to see her with another guy. But..." Fate trailed off.

" Don't even think of it, Fate. We promised to make sure that both of them are single within these 3 years, what will Ichigo think when she appears with a man on her arms?" Heero asked her.

" Yes, he would definitely confront us. Then again, I'm not one who likes to introduce a third party into a relationship."

" Really?" Heero asked her.

Fate eyed him, but then she smiled. Then she held up his blazer and helped Heero into it. She smoothed it down at the back, and then the front.

" I have done things that I'm not proud of, master. But sometimes they are necessary." Fate whispered.

Heero reached out and pat her on her head. Then he walked towards the door.

" Bye." Fate whispered.

Heero smiled a little before leaving her shop. Fate sighed and has to get back to work, which meant delivering her flowers to the venue where the wedding is going to be held.

* * *

Outside of Orihime's house

Heero was there early, as usual. He knew that she would be back soon, but he chose to wait, instead of being on time. He didn't have to wait long, he sensed her more than he saw her. Heero turned to see Orihime walking over. She looked a little surprised to see him.

" Your highness?" She asked.

Heero merely nodded at her, while Star chose that moment to be noticed by flying around her.

" What are you doing here?"

" I was waiting for you." Heero told her.

" What for?" Orihime asked.

Heero took out an envelope and handled it to her.

" This is?" Orihime asked, taking it.

" You will understand when you look through it. Do tell Fate if you are going or not."

Then he turned to walk away. Heero had already left when Orihime looked back. But somehow he knew how she was going to react when she saw the letter.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Fate watched as the bride and the groom kissed each other.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone started cheering and clapping as the newlyweds held hands and ran out of the church. Fate watched as the crowd followed after them. She sighed and picked up Meteor. She didn't have to stay to watch the wedding, but somehow she wanted to. There were many questions that troubled her. Were all humans capable of finding such happiness? What exactly is love? And why do the two of them look at each other like that?

" They are going to throw the bouquet."

Fate looked up to see Trowa. She merely smiled as she looked at the near empty church.

" You don't believe in it?" Trowa asked.

" I don't know." Fate admitted.

Trowa didn't say anything but regarded her with his green eyes.

" You don't have to be here." Trowa told her.

Fate looked down.

" I know... that it's a fact that I cannot love. But that makes me curious to want to find out what it is. Why people can feel it? And so on. " Fate told him.

Trowa sat down on the benches beside her.

" Sometimes it just happens, and sometimes you have no way of controlling who you love." Trowa told her softly.

Fate was reminded of that fact that Trowa used to love Umi.

" I can make you catch that bouquet." Trowa told her.

" I don't need that kind of luck." Fate told him.

" Why not?"

Fate looked down a little.

" I'm not normal, and because of that... I'm destined to live my life alone." Fate told Trowa.

" What makes you think you wouldn't be married?"

Fate didn't answer. But she knew that answer well, no one would want to marry someone who cannot love them, not don't love them.

" Oh, how did you meet the bride?" Fate asked changing the subject.

" Let's say she's one of my exes."

" Oh, I see... Wait, are you informed of the rule?" Fate asked.

" The rule that Magic finders cannot be with normal human beings? Yes, I know. It wasn't a serious relationship."

" Then why did you come to her wedding?" Fate asked.

" I wanted to know that she's happy. And no one said that you cannot go to your ex's wedding."

" Really? I was under the impression that Exs aren't supposed to be invited."

" Yes, only those who you still have feelings for and those who you think still have feelings for you." Trowa told her.

Fate frowned.

" It's complicating." Fate told him.

Trowa sighed, it's hard explaining love to Fate, because she just don't get it.

" You will understand it in due time." Trowa told her.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Trowa was walking down the streets, he had parked his car a distance away from the shops. Why? He preferred walking, plus he could take in the sights of a local street in Japan. He just got off the phone with Quatre. Quatre was worried about him as he was supposed to go back to work, in the colonies. But Trowa had chosen to stay in Tokyo for a little more. Trowa sighed, sometimes Quatre worries too much about everything. Then he saw a flash of orange, and he spotted Orihime. _What a small world._ He thought to himself.

" Orihime!" He called out.

But she was on the other side of the road and she looked a little bit too lost in her own thoughts to hear her. The road has 5 lanes and there were many cars that were driving past. Trowa watched as Orihime continued to walk to where the pedestrian light was supposed to be. But she didn't stop, instead, she just kept on walking onto the busy road. Trowa could tell that she hadn't even looked out for on looking cars. Trowa saw a large cargo truck coming her way. Trowa immediately ran over.

" Watch out!" He shouted.

Orihime must have heard him, as she snapped out of her thoughts and started looking around. Then she must have seen the cargo truck that was speeding towards her. The horn of the truck sounded. Trowa could tell that she was shocked, but she just froze there and closed her eyes as if waiting for the truck to hit her. Trowa knew she was too far away, he couldn't save her in time if he runs over. Trowa then had no choice but to break the rules. He used his magic, his psychic power. He pushed the truck away from Orihime and made it knock against the lamp post instead. Then he ran over to where she was. Orihime was staring at the truck.

" Are you alright?"

Orihime blinked when she saw Trowa walking up to her.

" Yeah... what just..." She looked at the truck.

" We better get going, before the driver comes after you." Trowa told her.

Before Orihime could say anything, Trowa took her hand and dragged her across the road. Orihime looked back at the truck and after running some distance, it was out of their sights. They stopped and Orihime was panting for a while.

" What happened back there?" She asked him.

" I pushed the truck to the lamp post so that the truck wouldn't knock into you. You looked spaced out, you didn't even see the truck coming towards you." Trowa told her.

Orihime looked down for a moment, that's when they heard a loud rumbling sound. It shocked the two of them, then Orihime blushed in embarrassment.

" I'm sorry, I must have been too deep in thought that I forgot about the time." Orihime whispered.

" I understand..." Trowa told her.

But the sound continued and Orihime's blush deepens.

" Thank you for saving me, bye!" She told him and ran off.

Trowa watched her run off. He was hungry as well, but she didn't expect her to be _that_ hungry. He followed after her and he found her looking at the menu that was place outside of a restaurant.

" Guess, it's still the supermarket." She heard her mutter to herself.

" I can treat you."

Orihime turned to look at Trowa.

" No, it's alright. Home food is healthier." She told him, forcing a smile.

" Surely your stomach couldn't wait till then." Trowa told her.

Before Orihime could say anything, he walked past her and opened the door.

" Come on." He told her.

" But..."

Her stomach continued to growl.

" Looks like I'm right." Trowa told her with a smile.

Orihime went in before him, looks like he was right. The waiter led them to their seats and they looked through the menu.

" Just order what you want." Trowa told her.

" Thank you for treating me." Orihime told him.

" Guess that's what every gentleman would do to save a lady in distress." Trowa told her.

Trowa was surprised that Orihime ordered a lot, but he just smiled. After all he didn't mind a woman who likes her food. Their food came and Orihime started eating. Trowa smiled over his drink as he watched her eat. She looked so happy. He had never seen someone look so happy when they are dining.

" What do you do for a living, Mr Barton?" Orihime asked.

" I'm a Preventer." Trowa told her.

" What's that?" Orihime asked.

" Something like a secret agent." He put it in simple words for her.

Trowa was watching her eat and then he smiled.

" What's wrong?" She asked him.

" No, it's just that I have never seen someone so happy when they eat." He admitted.

Orihime smiled shyly at him. Then they had a slight chat throughout the rest of the dinner. After that, they got out of the restaurant.

" Thank you for treating me." Orihime thanked him again.

They walked down the streets.

" That's the second time you thanked me." Trowa told her.

Orihime smiled at him.

" Give me your hand." Trowa told her.

" Huh?" Orihime asked.

Trowa took her hand and opened it. Then he took out a marker and wrote something on her hand. When he was done, he smiled at her. Orihime looked at what he wrote on her hand. Trowa had given her his handphone number and added a smiley face.

" It's not waterproof, so it would probably go off soon." Trowa told her.

" Why are you giving me your number?" Orihime asked.

" Because you need as many friends as you can get. And I can that tell you are troubled." Trowa told her.

Orihime just looked down at the number on her hand.

" Or just call my full name and I will appear before you." Trowa told her.

" Like Fate and his highness?" Orihime asked.

" Yes." Trowa told her.

" I didn't believe them when they told me that." Orihime whispered.

" Try and you will know if it's true." Trowa told her with a smile.

Then he turned to walk away.

" My car's there, see you soon." Trowa told her.

Trowa looked back and waved goodbye, she waved back at him. Trowa walked back to his car, feeling slightly lighter on his steps. He was a little surprised to see Heero standing by his car.

" Heero."

" You used your powers in a human world." Heero told him.

" I can explain." Trowa told him softly.

" I know, you saved Orihime. Rules are made so that magicfinders' identity will be protected." Heero told him.

" It won't happen again." Trowa told him.

Heero nodded and then he eyed him. Heero had used this gaze on him before, it was cold and murderous.

" Stay away from Orihime." Heero told him in a monotone voice.

" I didn't do anything wrong." Trowa pointed out.

" She's promised to another, Trowa. I don't want to be the one who has to pull the two of you apart." Heero told him.

" I think you have misunderstood us. I only want to be her friend." Trowa told him softly.

" I'm warning you, Trowa, don't sink too deep." Heero told him.

Trowa nodded.

_I don't want you to be the one who ends up having his heart broken._ Heero mindlinked to Trowa.

" I won't be." Trowa told him.

Heero gave him one last look before vanishing into thin air. Trowa sighed, why was Heero over-reacting?

* * *

Fate phoned Heero later to tell him that Orihime had told her that she was going to Ichigo's birthday party. Then Heero went to pick her up at her house. He pulled up his car infront of her house and she came over.

" Evening." She greeted as she opened the door.

She got into the passenger seat and closed the car door. She put on her seat belt and greeted Star. Heero drove off, they were going to Karakura Town tonight. Why? To visit Ichigo and tell him about the piece of good news.

" How did she sound?" Heero asked.

Heero was driving a lot faster than usual, so to any normal human being who was driving on the road, he was just a flash of white light. He kept on cutting in-between all these cars to move ahead.

" She sounded... I don't know how to put it... relieved?" Fate asked.

Heero concentrated on the road.

" Oh, she talked to me about Trowa."

" What about Trowa?" Heero asked.

" That he was a gentleman to save her as well as treat her to dinner." Fate told him.

Heero didn't respond to that.

" Sadly, I don't know him better hence I shouldn't jump to conclusions about Trowa. But I have a feeling that Trowa might be interested in her." Fate told him softly.

" I already warned him."

" Oh?" Fate asked, looking at him.

" I told him not to sink too deep." Heero told her.

" Do you think he would listen?" Fate asked him softly.

Heero didn't answer. Then they reached Karakura Town and then Heero drove to Ichigo's house. He stopped his car infront of his house gates and then they got out of his car. Fate and Heero walked right through the gates and then went to his front door. They rang the doorbell and waited for Ichigo to open the door. Fate smiled when Ichigo opened the door. He looked surprised to see them.

" Fate, Heero?" Ichigo asked.

" Can we come in?" Fate asked.

Ichigo let them in and closed the door after them. Fate and Heero sat down on the sofa, as Ichigo went to make tea. He came out with a tray, then he served them tea, before sitting down on the sofa.

" What brings the two of you here?" Ichigo asked.

Fate looked at Heero, when Heero merely drank his tea, she sighed.

" Well, Heero got an invitation to your party from your father. He passed it to Orihime."

" And?" Ichigo asked.

" She's coming to your birthday party." Fate told him.

Ichigo smiled. Fate could tell that he's happy with this piece of news.

" Thank you for helping me out." Ichigo told them.

" You have to do your part too." Fate told him.

Ichigo seems to be a little bit too lost in his own thoughts to hear her.

_To the future, Fate._ Heero mindlinked to Fate.

_To the future._ Fate mindlinked back to Heero.

Fate smiled and could tell that Ichigo did a bad job at making tea. Heero had already finished his cup, but he didn't complain at all.

_You are being too kind, master._ Fate mindlinked to Heero.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Fate had insisted on helping Orihime to get a dress. She rejected her help, but Fate was just so good at persuading people. So today, she closed her shop to help Orihime. They went shopping for a gown. Orihime was looking around and Fate will come and match gowns to her.

" No, too weird." Fate commented.

" Fate..."

" This? No... Too bright." Fate commented, changing another gown.

" Do we have to wear that nice?" Orihime asked.

" It's formal event. Plus knowing him, everyone there will be well dressed too. I can't have you lose out to those ladies that night." Fate told her.

" But, these gowns are way over my budget." Orihime told her.

" Money is never a problem." Fate told her and smiled.

Then Fate dragged her off to another store. Fate was telling her that they have all day, so they can take their time to choose the right gown. After looking at quite a number of shops, they sat down at a cafe for lunch. Then they continued gown-hunting.

At the end of the day, Orihime finally settled on a white gown. It was a tube dress, it was a little plain but elegant. Fate was the one who paid for it. Then they went to buy a shawl and matching shoes. Then they were going home. Fate could tell that Orihime was tired after shopping for so long.

" Actually, I was quite surprised when you told me you are going to his party." Fate whispered.

Orihime just looked down.

" Can I ask why?" Fate asked.

" I just felt that I couldn't avoid him forever. Then I wonder if he has changed. And somehow... I have a feeling that he have already forgotten about me." Orihime whispered.

" He hasn't." Fate whispered.

Orihime looked at Fate, their eyes met for a while.

" Then again, I miss all of my friends, it's been so long since I last saw them." Orihime told her.

" You don't have to force yourself to go, if you don't want to." Fate whispered.

She was worried about Orihime and she really didn't want her to force herself to go and face Ichigo if she wasn't even ready.

" I'm not." Orihime assured her.

" Heero and I will be there. So if you want to leave early, tell us." Fate told her.

Orihime nodded and forced a smile at Fate. Fate hoped that everything would be alright that night.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's note: I found out that I was supposed to make one more year pass by before letting Ichigo and Orihime meet again. So, currently, Heero is 23 years old and Fate is still 21 as her b-day is not over yet. Please read and review.

* * *


End file.
